Huyendo del infierno
by enma95
Summary: la historia comienza en un cine donde dos jóvenes enamorados tenían una cita lo cual fue interrumpida por algo inusual no esperado, el ataque de los muertos vivientes los jóvenes pasaran por pruebas para poder escapar de esas cosas, el amor y la confianza entre ellos será base para poder sobrevivir y encontrar una solución a todo lo ocurrido.
1. Capítulo 1

Huyendo del infierno acto 1 "cita entre los muertos"

Día viernes. 6:45pm

un día normal comienza para un chico llamado, (David Díaz) un joven tranquilo que estudia para electrónica en la universidad "U.N.I.R" una de las universidades más grandes del Zulia-Maracaibo, este joven se encontraba saliendo de esta universidad a cumplir con algo muy importante para su vida, el decirle a la chica de sus sueños (zukimi shibuya) que si podían tener una cita, ambos sentían cierta atracción amorosa pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de decir lo que sienten uno al otro, el calor del verano empezaba y las clases terminaban, saliendo de la institución a casa el joven se encuentra con la sorpresa que cuando él está saliendo de la universidad, se encuentra con la chica que anhela, despidiéndose de sus amigas, el chico se llena de valor y la llama para decirle algo especial, invitarla a salir.

David: (apenado) buena tardes zukimi.

Zukimi: (sorprendida) ¡Hey! David .. ¿cómo estás?

David: (apenado) si! muy bien. Oye... me preguntaba si mañana aras algo...?

zukimi: no! por qué?

David: (sonrojado) solo lo pregunto por si quieres ir mañana conmigo al cine.

zukimi: (sorprendida) si! pero claro si tú estás de acuerdo.

David: bien! perfecto, lo que tiempo que pasa mirando?

zukimi: no sé, algo alrededor de las 5:00, te parece bien?

David: que te parece si te busco a las 5:30?

zukimi: si! me parece bien.

David: te pasas un día hermoso.

zukimi: está bien te estaré esperándote.

David: (sonrojado) buen.., que te valla bien, nos vemos.

zukimi "jaii '..!

Nota del escritor:

hi: (significado) en japones significa "si" para afirmar a una pregunta.

Pronunciado: jaii...

Esa misma noches, el joven emocionado de la situación que Avía vivido esa tardes, se imagina muchas formas en la que pasaría su primera cita sonrojado y emocionado de lo que pasaría al siguiente día.

(Casa Diaz) Sábado.7:15am

El día comienza de la mejor manera, el joven se levanta de su cama y se camina hacia el baño, luego de lavarse la cara, mira de tras de la puerta de su cuarto, se encontraba un calendario con una fecha marcada como "el día especial" era ese día, él se da un buen suspiro de alegría y se dirige a la cocina, nota que su padres no están, el camina hacia el refrigerador y encuentra una nota de sus padres;

"NOTA EN EL REFRIJERADOR"

=hijo! tu padre y yo lo céntimos, no podemos pasar todo el día contigo por razones de trabajo, en verdad lo céntimos, pero el trabajo es trabajo y tanto con tu padre como yo, saldremos tarde del trabajo, en el refrigerador hay comida para calentar, desayuna cereal, "te queremos" cuídate.=

El chico ase lo que su madre le Avía escrito en la nota, se sienta a comer su cereal y enciende el televisor de la cocina, cuando él se sienta habla entre sí mismo y se dice;

David: sin mama y papa en casa será un día solitaria, ¡pero no debo preocuparme! en la noche tengo algo importante que hacer.

¿Que estará pasando en la televisión?

Luego de encender el televisión, cae un canal de noticias, el chico por curiosidad lo deja, y ese canal informativo decía;

televisión: "muy buenos día" soy "Fabiola Vásquez" en ultimas noticias la ciencia ha avanzado al futuro, ha dado un paso más al elixir de la vida, unas de las compañías más grandes de Japón, a logrado lo que en siglos el hombre no ha llegado, el proveedor de la compañía "trix-falco" a lanza al mercado un producto que asegura la reconstrucción de las células muertas, producto llamado (elexium) este producto está a prueba, será trasladado a los estados unidos, aseguran que las personas de 3ra edad le dará rejuvenecimiento a sus cuerpos, compuesto llamado (R.C.M) científicos aprueban haber conseguido la inmortalidad. son buenas noticias que les traemos todos los días, quédense con nosotros en las noticias de las 12:00, que tengan un lindo día.

David: (impactado) valla, si eso es así! muy pronto estaremos caminando entre muertos en el futuro, ¡que estúpido!

Termina de comer y no le da importancia a la noticia, se retira a su cuarto se sienta a matar el tiempo jugando en su consola de juego vídeos, era la mejor manera de espera su momento deseado, la cita esperada. el tiempo cae y la mañana se torna a la tarde.

Aeropuerto internacional de Japón-Tokio (10:46am)

En otra situación un jet privado está por despegar de Japón en vuelo a los estados unidos, el avión transportaba científicos de "trix-falco" con el producto y parte de compuesto (R.C.M) se trasladaba a una de las organizaciones de científicos más grandes de los para sí ser aprobado el producto por jueces, el jet estaba despegando a (Venezuela) a su primera parada a recargar combustible.

El piloto de avión: (desde el avión) estamos listos para despegar.

Torre de control: (vía radio) pista despejada, permiso autorizado.

El piloto de avión: (afirmando) entendido.

De repente una de las mangueras hidráulicas del tren de aterrizaje ha sido dañado el sensor no marca a falla y el jet despega hacia Venezuela.

Sábado. (5:00pm)

El chico se encuentra en su cuarto concentrado en su consola de videos juegos, pierde su concentración cancelando sorprendido y asustado corre a su baño con el apuro de irse a duchar para prepararse a su cita, luego de tomarse una ducha el chico se termina de preparar y sale de casa para buscar a zukimi. Luego de llegar a la casa el chico toca la puerta, luego sus ojos se sorprende al ver a la hermosa chica japonesa que estaba en la puerta, sorprendido contesta;

David: (sorprendido) waooo... hoy estas increíblemente hermosa

zukimi: (Sonriente) jejeje, Arigato nee, tu también.

Nota: (arigato,ne) es una forma de agradecer con mas cortesía.

David: ¿lista?

zukimi: por supuesto! ya podemos ir?

David: entonces vámonos.

Una hora después.

zukimi se encontraban emocionada de ver tantas personas en un solo sitio, y la chica insiste a que la acompañe a ver algunas vitrinas y a comer algunos helados, el chico apenado de la actitud de zukimi la sigue.

minutos más tarde el jet privado que se dirigía a los estados unidos decide hacer la primera recarga de combustible en Venezuela en el aeropuerto Maracaibo-Zulia, la torre de control reporta su aterrizaje, al recibir la señal de radio le da inicio al aterrizaje, activando el tren de aterrizaje y con poca latitud, unos de los pilotos nota que unos de los trenes de aterrizaje del lado derecho no estaba funcionando, el jet pierde el control y se estrella contra el suelo, derrapando en la pista de aterrizaje luego de detenerse, el avión estalla, el equipo de paramédicos se dirigen hacia el jet en llamas.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial.

los chicos se encontraban en la zona de comida del centro comercial, minutos más tarde los chicos miraban la cartelera para ver que película iban a ver. al fin se deciden y dan con la conclusión de ver una película de Zombie 3D, luego de seleccionar la película los jóvenes hacen fila para comprar los boletos.

Momento del accidente.

los bomberos y grupos de rescate tratan de disminuir las llamas, tratando de buscar sobrevivientes, una señal de vida aparece entre las llamas, los cuerpos de rescate buscan la manera de llegar hasta estas persona, finalmente un rescatador llega hasta él y lo saca entre las llamas, luego de sacarlo le dan atención médica, en el momento que lo están atendiendo el sujeto actúa de una manera extraña, las enfermeras se asustan, llamando al cuerpo de seguridad para controlar el hombre quemado de la explosión, muerde a un oficial, la gente se alarma y el hombre decide morder a otra persona, los otros oficiales deciden apuntarle con las pistolas tratando de no dispararle, le dicen;

Oficiales: alto! denegase o le dispararemos! no se mueva" alto!

pero el hombre seguía caminando hacia los oficiales, ellos notaron que ya no era un humano, su comportamiento no era de un humano, tratado de mantener el orden abren fuego, disparándole a el monstruo fuera de control el objetivo fue neutralizado, exhaustos de la situación, el equipo de rescate decide llevar los afectados a un centro hospitalario para atender sus heridas, en el momento el que los médicos lo están atendiendo el sujeto empieza a notar dolor insoportable en su cuerpo y no para de sangrar, los médicos sin encontrar solución a lo que le ocurre a la paciente, el paciente se desmaya, los enfermeros notan que no se mueve y le toman el pulso, está muerto, después de unos minutos, el paciente despierta pero no como un humano, atacando a uno de los enfermeros como un caníbal mordiendo su cuello, haciendo que se propague una nueva infección.

Minutos más tarde, En el centro comercial.

Después del accidente, en otra situación. los jóvenes enamorados ya estaban minutos después viendo la película, David decide salir a comprar palomitas de maíz, luego de salir el joven mientras camina va pensando en su plan que era confesarse a la chica, de decirle que le gustaba, acercándose a la taquilla de compra nota algo extraño, se trataba de un sujeto parado entre el medio de multitud sin hacer nada, el joven le toma muy poca importancia, luego de comprar las palomitas el hombre extraño seguía parado allí, en ese momento la chica le envía Email diciendo:

Email de zukimi: oye! Apúrate! que la mejor parte acaba de comenzar...!

El joven apresurado se dirige nuevamente hasta la sala de proyección, luego de llegar, se sienta y piensa entre sí:

David: (pensando) bien! mi plan va a la perfección, solo tengo que espera que la película ponga sus partes más terroríficas y luego que se asuste la abrazare, si! es perfecto.

El destino le cambio su curso, de manera de que la chica se apresuró y lo abrazo, el joven queda sorprendido luego sonríe y la abraza también, luego algo los saca de concentración, se trataban de unos gritos, él pensaba que era parte de la película, era el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía entre el miedo, y le dice;

David: oye zukimi, tengo que decirte algo importante, pero no sé cómo empezar, es algo que nunca te e dicho por temor a tu respuesta.

Pero mientras él estaba hablando la chica lo jala por si camisa, el joven diciendo sus últimas palabras no termina de hablar y se desconcentra, el nota la insistencia de zukimi y le pregunta;

David: ¿qué pasa...?

la chica asustada apunta con su dedo y le dice;

zukimi: (sorprendida) mira hacia haya...!

El joven mira hasta donde la chica le dijo que mirara, sorprendido de algo completamente extraño se dice;

David: (sorprendido y asustado) no" esto no puede estar pasando! no es posible...

zukimi abraza a David piensa repido y le dice:

David: no tengas miedo... yo estoy contigo.

zukimi: pero que vamos a hacer...?

David: salgamos de aquí. "ahora"

zukimi: entendido!

Decide salir de la sala de proyección y cuando sale ya era demasiado tarde, el centro comercial ya era un caos total, parecía una mentira no podían creerlo pero era cierto, los muertos caminaban, huyendo del pánico se esconden en una tiendo de televisores, rápidamente bloquean la puerta y la chica se da cuenta que uno de los televisores estaba encendido y le dijo al chico:

UKIM, David! Myra Ser ...

David: que está sucediendo?

El joven se encuentra viendo la televisión, las noticias de un caos en la ciudad " los muertos caminan"

En el televisor: noticias importante, hubo un accidente en el aeropuerto de Maracaibo, se ha desatado un arma bio-terrorista, se les sugiere mantener la calma, es urgente que evacuen la ciudad, es una zona de cuarentena biológica, las autoridades se están encargando de la situación, diríjanse a una zon...

el televisor pierde la señal y queda los dos jóvenes mirando el televisor sorprendidos e impactados y de repente David pierde los estribos golpea la mesa en donde estaba el televisor y dice:

David: (enfadado) ¡Maldicion..! ¿qué demonios está pasando ...!

================CONTINURA==============


	2. Chapter 2

Huyendo del infierno acto #2 " en busca de ayuda"

En el televisor: noticias importante, hubo un accidente el en aeropuerto de Maracaibo, se ha desatado un arma bio-terrorista, se les sugiere mantener la calma, es urgente que evacuen la ciudad, es una zona de cuarentena biológica, las autoridades se están encargando de la situación, diríjanse a una zon...

El televisor pierde la señal y queda los dos jóvenes virando el televisor sorprendidos e impactados y de repente David pierde los estribos golpea la mesa en donde estaba el televisor y dice:

David: (enfadado) ¡maldicion! ¿qué demonios está pasando ...!

Después del desastres.

Luego de todo esto, los jóvenes buscaban una solución para escapar del terror, la solución de llegar hasta sus hogares, llegando a la conclusión de salir como sea de ese lugar, y ellos trataban de buscar una solución;

David: si no salimos de ese lugar, seremos devorados por esas cosas!

zukimi: pero que podemos hacer?

David: primero! tratar de mantener la calma.

zukimi: (aterrorizada) cómo quieres que me calme en un momento como este...!

David: No caigamos el desesperacion, sólo pensar en algo rápido.

zukimi: y si tratamos de salir por la entrada principal.

David: puede ser que si, pero seguramente esas cosas entraron por allí.

zukimi: pero que podemos hacer...?

David: no lo sé! pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

el joven tratando de buscar una salida mira hacia todos lados, de repente se encuentra con la única solución, tratar de salir por el ducto de ventilación que se encontraba arriba de ellos, él le dice a ella;

David: arriba! esta es la única solución de salir y escapar de esas cosas sin que nos vean.

zukimi: ¡QUE! y como pretendes que llegaremos hasta allá...?

David: si es la única manera de salir de aquí, trataremos de hacer lo posible para escapar.

zukimi: pero está muy alto!

David: busquemos algo con que llegar.

Los jóvenes buscan por todos lados algo con que llegar hasta el ducto, la chica le da una solución a la situación apuntándole hacia una escalera para trabajar en zonas altas que era parte de la tienda, y le dice:

zukimi: ¡David! Mira "alla ...!

David: si!, Eso será útil.

zukimi: apresúrate!

David: ya lo sé!

El joven tratando de sacar la escalera que estaba atrapada por unas cajas pesadas, los sorprende la llegada de los monstruos en la ventana, la chica asustada deja salir un grito de desesperación y le dice:

zukimi:(asustada) "YA ESTAN AQUI" has algo rápido...

David: maldita sea están en la entrada, esta maldita cosa esta atascada, vamos, vamos, vamos...

Finalmente el joven saca la escalera del sitio y la coloca en el lugar en donde saltarían hasta el ducto de ventilación, los jóvenes uno por uno suben hasta el ducto, el joven decidió que la chica fuera primero, la chica sube y retira la rejilla de ventilación y terminado de subir, esperado al chico dentro del ducto, el joven mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta que hay en la pared un mapa de todo el centro comercial y decide bajar por el.

David: ¡Espera un minuto!

zukimi: que piensas haces..!?

David: aquí abajo hay un mapa de la zona.

zukimi: pero el vidrio no soportara tanto peso!

David: pero es nuestra guía para escapar.

zukimi:(asustada) no quiero que vallas! no quiero perderte...!

el chico escuchando a la chica desesperada y asustada, el mira su rostro y sus ojos llorosos, deja salir una sonrisa y le dice:

David: No te preocupes, "no pasa nada, que te espera aquí ...

zukimi: (temerosa) no! de ninguna manera,!

el joven baja de la escalera y corre hasta el mapa y lo saca del sitio y rápidamente regresa hasta la escalera cuando de repente, la chica tenia razón el vidrio no soporto el peso haciendo que los "zombis" entraran, el joven se resbala y cae al suelo agarrando la escalera, la chica asustada deja salir otro grito, el joven rápidamente levanta la escalera y empieza a subir, lanza el mapa hasta ella y la chica lo atrapa, cuando ya está llegando hasta la escalera uno de los zombis lo atrapa por su pierna derecha y lo detiene, el joven trata de dezafarse de sus manos y por fin lo suelta, tratando de escapar sube y la chica lo jala por su brazo terminándolo de subir y le dice:

zukimi: (preocupada) ¡"jamás me hagas eso"!

David: te lo dije, no debes preocuparte, yo estoy contigo...

zukimi: casi me matas de un susto.

David: lo bueno es que estamos a salvo.

zukimi: aquí está el mapa.

David: bien! busquemos una salida.

zukimi: ¡de acuerdo!

La joven con su celular que alumbra como una lámpara y el decía;

David: veamos" estamos en el segundo piso, si seguimos este ducto estaremos mas cerca a la salida, el siguiente local esta cerca, este ducto pasa cerca, seguiremos hacia delante pasaremos tres ductos y luego seguiremos gateando hasta cruzar a la derecha, así que! andando.

La chica lo detiene y le dice:

zukimi: ¡sí! pero prométeme que pase lo que pase, no se separan de mi ...

David: (apenado y victorioso) si! te lo prometo, nunca te dejare.

De acuerdo al plan los jóvenes tratan de escapar, el joven virando hacia delante se da cuenta que la chica esta delante, se queda sorprendido al verle el trasero inocentemente, el apenado baja la cabeza y sigue caminando ya cerca de cruzar en donde lo acordado la vía del ducto empieza a moverse de lado a lado, sorprendidos de la situación se caen gracias al desajuste del ducto cayendo en otro local:

David: zukimi! está bien...?

zukimi: si, pero me duele el brazo.

David: no te muevas voy a ayudarte...

zukimi: (dolorida) en dónde estamos?

David: no lo sé déjame ver el mapa?

zukimi: (frotando su cabeza) tú crees que salgamos con vida de aquí?

David: no hay que perder las esperanzas.

zukimi: tienes razón.

El joven trata de busca una salida de emergencia, pero la chica se despega de la mirada del joven y se pierde por un momento, cuando ya finalmente la consigue y el joven dice:

David: ya! este local cuenta con una salida de emergencia vámonos zukimi, zukimi?

El joven desesperado la empieza a buscar cuando de repente aparece la chica con dos objetos en la mano y le dice;

zukimi: esto nos puede servir de algo!

David: (entusiasmado) zukimi! Eres una genio.!

(ODJETOS ENCONTRADOS)

1. Extintor contra incendio.

2. hacha de emergencia.

Después de haber conseguido los objetos localizando, (Escapan). Cuando llegan a la puerta de escape de emergencia que se encuentran con la sorpresa de más zombie, corren hasta la puerta y levantan el seguro de emergencia una vez que la puerta está abierta, pero la chica se detiene a avisarle que la puerta estaba abierta. La puerta por ser de seguridad contra incendios se cierra con lentitud para activar el sistema de seguridad y se sella la puerta, el joven se regresa y trata de cerrar la puerta lo más rápido pero una vez que llaga a la puerta. Se empiezan a cerrar y de repente se asoma la mano de un zombie tratando de atrapar al chico, el joven le dice a la chica;

David:(agarrado por el monstruos) GOLPEALO CON EL HACHA

zukimi: NO PUEDO! sigue siendo un humano

David: ya no es como nosotros, ya no es humano

zukimi: NO PUEDO!

David: YA HASLO DE UNA VES!

zukimi: (Gritando) AAAAAA ...!

Explicación.

la chica golpea el monstruo cortándole un brazo, luego de esto el chico desesperado empieza a correr pero se sorprende al ver que la chica esta impactada de lo que avía hecho, el joven la despierta de su distracción y le dice:

David: ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

la puerta se dirigía a una escalera de emergencia que iba a dar hasta la azotea, llegando a la azotea el joven la pide a la chica que le pase el hacha para bloquear la puerta. estando en la azotea, luego de llegar cansados de correr de los monstruos, luego;

David: tenemos que salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible la única opción que tenemos es ir a nuestras casa.

En ese momento ve que zukimi estaba aterrada por la experiencia que tuvo, mirando su cuerpo lleno de sangre y sin aguantar el silencio ella empieza a llorar en su pecho, el joven la intenta consolar y le da un poco de esperanza para seguir escapando y le dice;

David: (abrasándola le dice) no te preocupes, muy pronto saldremos de aquí y encontraremos ayuda.

Luego de eso el chico abrazando a la chica fija su mirada a la ciudad que estaba en caos, luego de ver lo que estaba pasando abraza a la chica aun con más fuerza y cierra sus ojos.

David: saldremos de aquí juntos.

=============CONTINUARA=============


	3. Chapter 3

Huyendo del infierno acto #3 "volviendo casa"

después de una larga noche de terror los jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea dandose cuanta que el mapa del centro comercial ya no les serbia. Comienzan a pensar. El chico observando desde la azotea, la entrada estaba plagada de monstruos sin solución alguna bajan por el elevador de afuera llegando al suelo. En el momento que llegan rápidamente se esconden entre los autos y tratan de hacer el menor sonido posible salen por la entrada y huyen a la zona más cerca donde ellos viven. Se escabullen entre los autos hasta llegar a la zona más cercana que era la casa del chico. Los zombie se dan cuenta de su presencia y los persiguen. Asustados corren hacia la casa del chico escuchan disparos y gritos. Cae una mujer de un edificio haciendo un acto suicida. zukimi cierra sus ojos para evitar la situación, después de huir entre los muerto al fin llegan a la casa del chico y cierra el portón de la casa. Los monstruos trata de entrar, el chico corren a la puerta principal y busca en su bolsillo la llave de la casa;

David: maldición se me perdieron las llaves de la casa

sorprendido de haberse acordado de donde esta otra llave, sale a buscarla debajo del tapete de la puerta. después de encontrarla abren la puerta y entran a la casa la chica asustada lo abrasa sofocada de tanto correr descansa en los brazos del chico haciendo que David se recueste a la pared cayendo los dos jóvenes al suelo quedando los dos dormidos y exhaustos.

Al día siguiente (8:30am)

luego de pasar una noche terrible el chico acostado en su cama abre los ojos y se sorprende a no sentir en su pecho la presencia de la chica, asustado mira a ambos lados. De pronto le llega un olor a comida y camina hasta la cocina de la casa y nota que alguien esta cocinando, se trataba de zukimi, el curioso le dice:

pregunta;

David: ¿qué estás haciendo?

zukimi: (sonriente) es obvio, el desayuno

David: te sientes tan confiada en momentos como este…?

zukimi: mi familia me ha dicho que la primara comida es importante para tener energía todo el día.

David: tienes razón

zukimi: anda, toma asiento y enciende la televisión.

el chico se dirige al televisor que estaba en la cocina en el momento que se enciende aparecen las noticias que decían;

Las noticias: la fuerzas norte norteamericanas han ofrecido ayuda al país acerca de la eliminación del arma bio-terrorista desatada en el estado Maracaibo-Venezuela. Han tomado ciertas precauciones para dar un tiempo para evacuar la zona afectada. ha ofrecido sistemas de control de captura fotográfica a las coordenadas de la ciudad, se presentaran pilotos experimentados en evacuaciones especiales. El tiempo máximo de evacuación seria de 72 ahora deben mantener la calma y rezarle a dios que nos ayude.

La chica le trae el desayuno servido y el joven le agradece y se sientan a comer. En el momento David se encontraba pensativo y zukimi le pregunta;

zukimi: te pasa algo?

David: tenemos que salir de la ciudad dentro de 72 horas.

zukimi: ¡QUEE..! Y como piensa salir de este sitio plagado de esas cosas?

David: si no me equivoco, el único puente en la ciudad ya debe estar sofocado de autos y personas tratando de escapar como nosotros.

zukimi: y como saldremos de todo esto?

David: la única manera de salir de la ciudad es por agua, y tratar de llegar hasta una zona segura, que eso quedaría en la ciudad Cabimas! una de las zonas protegidas por el gobierno, cuenta con las fuerzas de la nación si logramos llegar hasta esa zona, seguramente estaremos seguros.

zukimi: yo no conozco esta zona, y tu?

David: no muy bien, pero si se con llegar al mar. "oye zukimi, te has preguntado en donde están tu padre?

zukimi: digamos que les he dado un tiempo.

David: y cómo es eso?

zukimi: no están en el país.

David: me quieres decir que tu estas...?

zukimi: si! estoy sola, me quedaba en un apartamento, mis padre me mandaron a este país a estudiar, es uno de los países en donde estudian mejor las materia que tengan que ver con el petróleo, por eso tu eres en este momento mi única familia.

El joven luego de escuchar a la chica le agarra su mano y le dice:

David: No te preocupes, estare contigo, no importa dónde te encuentre.

zukimi: (apenada) te lo agradezco.

David: bueno! es hora de hacer un nuevo plan.

zukimi: y que tienes en mente?

David: tenemos que recoger todas las provisiones como comida y agua para no morir, por suerte eso no nos dará problemas por el momento, mi mama antes de irse de casa hizo el mercado, me pregunto si estarán bien...?

En el momento en el que hablaban algo los distrae, se trataba del teléfono de la casa que estaba sonando, el joven se separa de la mesa y corre hasta el celular y contesta:

David: hola "

El joven se sorprende al escuchar quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono, se trataba de alguien muy cercano a él y le decía:

(Katerin madre del chico): ¡David! eres tu?

David: ¡Mamá!

Katerin (mama): te encuentras bien..?!

David: si mama todo está bien, me encuentro en una situación apretada.

katerin (mama): lo ciento si no estamos contigo, es que nos encontramos fuera del país...

David: QUE! FUERA DEL PAIS? y no me dijeron nada, en que estaban pensando, dejarme solo...?

katerin (mama): lo sentimos como toda el alma pero es que nuestro jefes nos enviaron a un trabajo al extrajeron.

David: crees que esto es un juego! la ciudad esta invadida de muertos que caminan, estoy en peligro de morir!

Katerina: yo no podía evitarlo, pero cuando nos fuimos, nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar.

David: así es que me respondes" solo con decirme que lo sientes! ya sé que no les importo, me dejaron solo.

Katerina (mama): por supuesto que nos importa!

David: si les importara en verdad ya me hubieran dicho que viajarían al extranjero.

Katerina (mama) porque usted dijo en la preocupación ..!

David: bueno! cuando vean en la televisión mi nombre de que aparezco muerto" ya no se preocupen por mi...

Katerina (Madre), David! Bueno, Esper ...

El chico de la rabia cuelga el celular y la joven le pregunta si todo está bien, el mira su rostro y solo deja salir una sonrisa inocente y le dice:

David: No te preocupes no es nadie.

El teléfono suena de nuevo y ella le dice:

zukimi: no contestaras..?

David: no! ya no vale la pena.

Zukimi: pero puede ser importante...?

David:(tocando el rostro de la chica) no te preocupes ahora tu eres mi única familia también.

========CONTINUARA========


	4. Chapter 4

huyendo del infierno acto #4 " una señal de vida"

luego de tomar una decisión justa los jóvenes tomaron provisiones de la casa y se marcharon en búsqueda a la salida de la ciudad, corriendo entre los muertos escapando del terror, escondiéndose de los monstruos tratando de escapar, ellos se detienen en un sitio seguro, se detienen por los momentos a descansar;

zukimi: (cansada) falta poco...?

David:(cansado) si seguimos esta ruta llegaremos al sitio.

zukimi: pero ya se me están cansando los pies de tanto correr..!

David: que prefieres tus pies! o tu vida..?

zukimi: LAS DOS COSAS! y tengo mucho miedo...

David: no te preocupes" saldremos de esto solo tenemos que buscar un lugar mas seguro.

zukimi: ¡yokahta!

NOTA: Yokahta; (significado) de acuerdo! Afirmación positiva a una decisión.

cuando se paran del suelo ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, los zombie ya estaban en donde estaban ellos, acorralados entre tantos muertos la chica desesperada grita y se asusta aun mas, el chico como todo caballero busca PROTEGER a la chica con tan solo un palo de escoba que obtuvo en su casa y la joven se esconde de tras de el, preparándose en posición de pelea de repente unas luces se aproximan hasta ellos y un ruido de corneta de auto suena continuamente, entra los muerdo sale una camioneta negra destruyendo a todos los monstruos, el auto acercándose hasta ellos el chico pensó que el auto venia fuera de control y abrasa a la chica esperando ser arroyados, el auto se frena bruscamente a su lado, se abre la puerta bajando una mujer vestida de policía golpeando los zombie con un tubo de cañería y un hombre vestido de chaqueta azul también con un tubo de cañería.

luego de a ver acabado con todos los monstruos en la zona, la chica policía se acerca hasta ellos y les dice:

chica policía: están bien?

David: si! pero quienes nos ustedes...?

la chica policía: no hay momentos para explicaciones, tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!

zukimi: hacia donde nos llevan...

hombre de chaqueta azul: no te preocupes, no mordemos...

pero cuando ya esta ya para montarse el la camioneta la chica policía les ase una ultima pregunta:

chica policía: esperen! alguno de ustedes esta infectado..?

David: no somos sobrevienes.

chica policía: esta bien ¡deprisa suban a la camioneta!

después de escapar de esas cosas, ya dentro de la camioneta en marchar el joven le pregunta a la chica policía:

David: gracias por salvarnos pero, no sabemos quienes son ustedes...?

chica policía: para ser un sobreviviente eres muy listo...

David: primero hay que saber con quien andas..

la chica policía: tienes razón, somos un equipo de sobrevivientes como ustedes, buscamos a otros sobrevivientes.

zukimi: eso quieres decir que hay mas personas..?

chica policía: si! los pocos que hemos conseguidos.

David: y en donde de están quedando. el lugar es seguro..?

chica policía: se puede decir que si. pero no por mucho tiempo...

el hombre de chaqueta azul: esas cosas rondan el lugar...

zukimi: y como hacen para salir?

chica policía: tratamos de no hacer mucho ruido.

David: (sonriente) eso suena bien, por los menos caímos en buenas manos.

zukimi: (sospechando) y como te llamas..?

chica policía: perdón por no avernos presentado antes, yo soy ( Verónica Garcias) el chofer ( carlós) y el de chaqueta..

hombre de chaqueta: "juan david" un gusto rescatarlos...

verónica: ahora yo are las preguntas, como se llaman y que estaban asiendo en ese lugar?

David: bueno! yo me llamo (David Diaz) y ella era una compañera de clases, se llama ( Zukimi Shibuya) es extranjera...

verónica: si ya veo..

Juan: y por que no buscaron un lugar en donde refugiarse...?

David: estamos en un lugar seguro pero no por mucho tiempo, esas cosas estaban a fuera, nos pareció la mejor manera de escapar de la ciudad.

verónica: no lo creo! esas cosas están por todos lados..

Juan: el único puente de la ciudad debe estar plagado de personas tratando de hacer lo mismo que tu..

Carlos: "ya estamos llegando"

verónica: saben defenderse si hacer ruido?

David: si! por que ?

verónica: este es el plan. tu y la chica se quedaran con nosotros y bajaremos hasta y correremos hasta la puerta y entraremos rápidamente ¡entendido!

David: si!

zukimi: ¡yokahta!

NOTA: ("Ferreteria Lemar") cuenta en una zona alta, con una seca de 3,2 metros de alto, cercado eléctrico y un estacionamiento expandido, =seguro=.

el equipo baja del auto, tratando de evadir estas cosas, llegan a la puerta y entran, luego de tanto correr la chica policía los ase pasar y reunirse con los demás encontrados, los dos chicos se sorprenden al ver mas personas vivas, zukimi le sonríe al chico y lo abraza de felicidad al saber que están a salvo con buenas personas, y luego la chica policía se acerca hasta ellos y les dice:

verónica: se los dijimos, están ahora a salvo.

David: se los agradecemos.

verónica: no tienes por que agradecernos, ahora de quien tienes que preocuparte es por tu chica...

la chica tan cansada que estaba se queda dormida en el pecho del chico, el chico se sorprende y la chica policía le dice al chico que la acueste en un sofá que estaba cerca:

David: te sentirás mejor si duermes un poco, descansa fue un día duro.

zukimi: (cansada) no te vallas, yo estoy bien no me...

David: no te preocupes, ya estamos a salvo, ya no tenemos que correr, duerme un poco...

zukimi: si, tratare de descansar un poco..

David: (acomodando su cabello) descansa.

luego de todo esto, minutos mas tardes en la oficina del local estaban reunidos carlós y verónica hablando con un hombre extraño, trataban de aclarar dudas, discutiendo un problema, el joven caminaba cerca de ese mismo pasillo, el los escucha hablar y se detiene y se asoma en la puerta de la oficina, cuando el entra cortan la conversación y el dudoso dice:

David: pasa algo?

verónica: no, nada solo tratamos de como conseguir una salida de esta ciudad.

David: puedo ayudar a dar una opinión!

verónica: por mas que quieras, te lo agradecemos pero eres un niño, no creo que nos ayudes.

el hombre extraño: que hable!

verónica: capitán!

el hombre extraño: chico!, que tienes que decir?

David: gracias, en las mañana escuches por la televisión que la fuerzas norteamericanas trataran de evacuara la zona y trataran de exterminas la infección, muy prontos dentro de 72h espesaran de bombardear la ciudad. 

hombre extraño: y cual es tu aporte al plan.

David: lo mas probables es que tenemos que escapar de la ciudad lo mas rápido posible, mi opinión en que tratemos de huir por agua ya que el puente debe estar colapsado de personas tratando de escapar.

verónica: y como piensas cruzar en mar, nadando!

David: solo tenemos que llegar al viejo ferry de autos y tratar de encenderlo y luego escapar.

hombre extraño: me parece un buen plan, me gusta tu entusiasmo chico.

verónica: y como llegaremos hasta allá si solo tememos un solo auto, no creo que entremos todos.

David: por los momentos no tenemos que preocuparnos por los autos, en este momento solo tenemos que tratar de buscar equipo de primero auxilios y comida.

verónica: y como conseguiremos todo esto y luego escapar?

David: por ahora tenemos que buscar equipo de primeros auxilios en promedio de tiempo de 24h.

Juan: estoy de acuerdo con el chico.

hombre extraño: todo estamos de acuerdo con el chico, chico! seras parte del equipo de rescate ahora. tu y verónica estarán a cargo.

verónica tu estarás encargada de darnos las coordenadas de todo lo que se haga fuera del local, Juan deberás mantener el orden y tu chico seras el guía de la zona.

verónica: (cruzada de brazo) nuevo integrante no! espero que no nos falles..

Juan: no nos hagas quedar mal.

David: de acuerdo.

hombre extraño: bueno, ya las dudas están aclaradas, preparen la siguiente salida.

verónica: David, que aremos primero?

David: primero, mañana a las 7:45am iniciaremos la busqueda de equipo de primeros auxilios al hospital mas cercano y luego llegar a este sitio a las 11:28am.

Juan: hagámolo!

verónica: buena decisión.

David: (pensando) mañana sera el día...


	5. Chapter 5

Huyendo del infierno acto #5 "primeros auxilios"

Después de esta reunión de un plan, el chico sale de la oficina y se camina hasta la chica, la chica aun se encontraba dormida, el la ve dormir y se le acerca hasta su cara y luego le besa la frente, luego la chica dormida se mueve y el joven le dice;

David: sigue descansando.

Pero en el momento al joven lo distrae una vos de mujer, se trataba de verónica que lo estaba llamando a una pequeña reunión, el se aleja de la chica y se dirige hasta la chica policía, luego de llegar le dice;

Verónica: bueno es hora de que pongamos en marcha de todo lo que vamos hacer.

Juan: y por donde empezamos..?

Verónica: preguntemosle al guía ¡no! David...!

David: si" primero tenemos que tratar de buscar primeros auxilios y luego buscar algo de comida.

Verónica: si es la mejor manera y si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo.

Juan: no creo, no has echado un vistazo allá afuera! esas cosas están por todos lados, no podremos escapar tan fácil...

David: siguen el sonido.

Verónica: que quieres decir con eso..?

David: si! yo e descubierto que esas cosas siguen el sonido.

Juan: si eso es cierto, entraremos sin que nos sientan. ! Eso es perfecto ¡

Carlos: el auto ara mucho ruido...!

Verónica: si, tiene razon.

David: lo mejor será que nos dejen en un lugar en donde el ruido del auto no llegue hasta la entrada del hospital, si tratamos de llegar con el auto, la entrada se llenara de esas cosas.

Verónica: si eso suena bien. Pero como aremos todo esto en poca tiempo..?

David: lo mejor será que salgamos lo mas pronto posible solo nos quedan 48h antes de que empiecen a bombardear.

Carlos: nos bombardearan...?

David: las fuerzas norteamericanas fueron autorizadas para empezar la evacuación.

Carlos:(enfadado) "malditos"

Verónica: no hay tiempo para perder el tiempo, tenemos que estar preparados para mañana.

David: no! aun falta algo.

Verónica: que falta? todo esta bien planeado...

David: no pensamos en como entrar.

Juan: te ocurre algo? lo discutimos ase un rato…

David: seguramente el hospital esta cerrado.

Verónica: (dudosa) no creo, el hospital siempre esta abierto, que puede estar mal.

David: si te pones a pensar, seguramente esta cerrado por motivo a la infección, si tan solo tuviéramos una llave maestra, oye" tu eres policía no tienes una?

Verónica: la deje en mi auto, lo siento.

Juan: y que haremos ahora..?

David: parados por unas llaves. "maldición"

Verónica: puede que no tengamos las llaves pero si se quien puede ayudarnos a abrir unas puertas con facilidad.

En otra situación Juan, David y verónica se encontraban hablando tras una puerta y se decían entre si y en silencio:

David: quien es...?

Verónica: horas antes que pasara todo esto, lo atrape tratando de robar un auto...

David: y en que nos puede ayudar este tipo...?

Verónica: si intentaba robar un auto seguramente sabrá abrir una puerta con facilidad.

Juan: no confío en ese tipo.

Verónica: pero es nuestra entrada a el hospital.

David: hablemos con el.

Luego de llegar a una conclusión entran al cuarto y se encuentran con la sorpresa de que el sujeto no estaba amarrado a la silla que estaba atado, verónica queda sorprendida y se pregunta a donde esta, pero su duda se aclara al escuchar una vos de tras de ellos que les decía:

Vos extraña: sean bienvenidos...

Verónica: que! como si tu te encontrabas amarrado.

Se trataba de un joven ladronzuelo que se encontraba subido arriba del borde de la puerta y la con las esposas en la mano haciéndolas mover de un lado a otro y situación seguía:

Verónica: sigue bajo arresto, baja en este momento.

Juan: te lo dije no confío en este tipo.

Verónica: baja en este instante, ahora!

Hombre extraño baja del borde de la puerta y se detiene con las manos en el bolsillo y verónica le seguía diciendo:

Verónica: como te quitaste las esposas..?

Hombre extraño: es un truco de magia, un buen mago no rebela sus secretos.

David: quien es?

Hombre extraño: que falta de respeto, déjeme presentarme me llamo (Roberth villa nueva) experto en el arte del escape alias "el cerrajero" es un honor.

Verónica: déjate de payasadas, hemos venimos a ser una propuesta pero toda esta en tu cooperación.

Roberth: y que los trajo a solicitar mis servicios...

Verónica: chico! tu turno.

David: tenemos que ir en busca de primeros auxilios y necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a abrir algunas puertas.

Roberth: vinieron con el indicado pero yo no los ayudare.

David: no, porque se que la chica policía me arrestara de nuevo y me atara.

David: verónica si haces eso nuestro escape será un fracaso.

Verónica: tengo que hacerlo es mi código de policía.

David: en estos momentos no hay tiempo para eso, que prefieres "tu código de policía o salvar todas estas vidas"

Roberth: (mirando sus uñas) ya que, este mundo se pudre no hay manera de escapar.

David: pero vale la pena intentarlo, que dices..?

Juan: aunque no lo acepte el chico tiene razón.

Verónica: esta bien! pero te mantendré vigilado.

David: eso me gusta.

Robert: como usted diga Madang.

7:45am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 48h=

Se encontraban preparándose para llevar a cabo el plan, el chica se camina hasta la chica pero la chica seguía durmiendo, el la llamaría para que lo acompañara pero cuando ya esta para despertarla la chica policía lo detiene y le dice;

Verónica: si la quieres salvar no lo hagas.

David: le prometí que no me separaría de ella y que la acompañaría a todo lados!

Verónica: créeme" es mejor que se quede aquí, aquí estará en buenas manos.

David: quiero protegerla!

Verónica: (sonriente) ya la estas protegiendo, estará bien.

Luego de esta situación el joven se tiene que retirar pero antes de marcharse el joven se retira de su muñeca una pulsera y se la coloca a la chica en su muñeca y le dice:

David: te prometo que estaré aquí lo más pronto posible.

Se montan en el vehículo y salen por la parte de atrás del local y se dirigen al sitio acordado "el hospital" luego de llegar al sitio retirado del hospital el equipo de recate de dirige a la entrada, el joven se esconde de tras del muro de la entrada y mira con cuidado hacia la puerta y se la cuenta que los zombie no están cerca de la puerta principal y paso siguió corriendo, llegan a la puerta, por fortuna la puerta estaba abierta y entran y luego la cierran una ves de estar adentro el chico cuidadosamente los dirige hasta la farmacia en donde irían por un poco de antibióticos y analgésicos para los refugiados, seguían caminando por los pasillos pero en unos de los pasillo, en una sala de espera esta repleto de zombie ellos se detienen a pensar entre el horror pero como ya el chico ya sabia el comportamiento de estas bestias el da inicio a un nuevo plan, el pasar uno por uno sin que los monstruos se den de cuenta que están hay, el joven pasa primero como el guía, luego la chica policía y los demás, después de escapar de la situación se dirigen hasta la farmacia interna del hospital, finalmente llegan pero la puerta estaba cerrada, ya era hora de le "el cerrajero" hiciera su trabajo después de varios intentos y entre tanto sonido de terror abre la puerta y entran.

8:15am. (tiempo antes del bombardeo 48h).

David:( mirando tras la ventana) a salvo.

Verónica: justo a tiempo.

Roberth: todo gracias al cerrajero.

Verónica: no te pases, el guía aquí es David, no estuviéramos aquí si no fuera por el.

David: gracias, eres de gran ayuda Roberth.

Juan: estamos perdiendo el tiempo, démonos prisa.

Verónica: llenen sus mochilas como todo lo que puedan.

David: si, vamos.

Ya dentro de la farmacia todo se encontraban llenando sus mochilas de medicinas, Robert se encontraban bromeando con un frasco de "narcoticos" diciéndose a Juan, el joven David se encontraba también llenando su mochila pero algo lo distrae, mira tras de el y observa una puerta con un escrito "baño" el no le da importancia ya que todo estaba en orden y sigue viendo vitaminas. el joven viendo vitaminas y la puerta del baño se abre y algo se asoma de reojo y lo sigue observando y de repente una manos salen de la puerta a atrapar al chico y salta sobre el asiendo que el frasco de (calmantes) cayeran al suelo asiendo ruido, el se asusta y todo lo miran todo piensan es un zombie, una mujer blanca lo el pelo rojo y vestida de enfermera y todo se saltaron al chico a quitarle a esta persona y el les dicen que se detengan:

David: (alarmado) ¡alto! es una sobreviviente...!

Verónica: (preocupada) como estas seguro de eso.

David: esta llorando.?

Verónica: puede que este mordida...

Juan: es cierto.

Pero en el momento todos quedan en pausa y en silencio pero la chica extraña sigue llorando de tras de chico el joven se da vuelta y la agarra por los hombros de frente a la chica le dice;

David: esta bien? no te han mordido?

Pero la chica no contesto con la cabeza hacia bajo salta de nuevo hasta su pecho y lo brasa de nuevo y gritando y llorando le dice:

La chica: (llorando y desesperada) "TENIA MUCHO MIEDO" pensé que nunca vendría alguien la ayudarme, " gracias, gracias no soportaría mas tiempo estar en este lugar lleno de monstruos y ruidos, quiero salir de este lugar contigo, no te separes de mi, quédate conmigo...

David: (calmando a la chica): no te preocupes, ahora estar a salvo.

la chica:(llorando): gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...!

Pero en otra situación, lejos de los problemas, zukimi estaba despertándose de su sueño cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que en su muñeca derecha se encontraba una pulsera, ella al saber de quien era se levanta y empieza a buscar buscar al chico por todos lados, preguntando en donde se encontraba;

Zukimi: disculpe" ha visto a David.

Uno de los refugiados: si, se fue en busca de medicinas para los niños enfermos.

Zukimi:(sorprendida) QUE! No es cierto…

Uno de los refugiados: no te preocupes, estará bien, es un chico muy valiente. Por que te preocupa tanto?

¿es tu novio?

Zukimi:(apenada) no" que dice", solo es mi amigo…!

Pero la chica tocando su muñeca en donde estaba la pulsera, la distrae el pensar que David esta allá afuera peleando con esas cosas, eso la preocupo mas y se decía entre si misma;

Zukimi:(preocupada y distraída) espero que te encuentres bien.

8:54am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 48h=

David: así que tu trabajabas aquí…?

La chica: si, pero gracias a todo esto mi primer día de trabajo se arruino.

Juan: que mala suerte.

Verónica: y que estaba asiendo cuando estaba aquí.

La chica: yo me encontraba en emergencia atendiendo a un enfermo de la pierna, pero de repente unos paramédicos entraron rápidamente con una persona muy grave de estado, no se le veía bien pero yo seguí con mi trabajo luego de examinar al paciente, camine hasta la farmacia pero cuando ya me encuentro dentro, empiezo a escuchar ruido y gritos cuando salgo a ver una persona esta devorando a otra como si fuera un caníbal, yo sentí miedo y cerré la puerta y me encerré en el baño, esperando que todo pasara.

David: valla! Eso si que es suerte.

La chica salta hasta el chico y lo abrasa por la espalda asiendo contacto con sus senos y diciendo;

La chica: pero gracias a ti, me salvaste la vida como un príncipe salva a su doncella en la torre.

David:(apenado y sorprendido) oye...!

Juan: y como de llamas…?

La chica: me llamo (Yenifer lozada) enfermera de primer grado.

Verónica: que suerte justamente necesitamos una enfermera, párese que tu trabajo no es en vano, bienvenido al equipo de rescate.

Yeni: (entusiasmada) en serio"

Juan: si.

David: en el refugio hay niños enfermos y necesitamos asistencia médica, fue una suerte encontrarte aquí.

Verónica: es hora de irnos.

Juan: de acuerdo.

Yeni: y como pudieron escapar de esas cosas…?

David: siguen el sonido, si tratamos de no hacer ruido pasa remos si ser vistos.

Yeni: mmm...!

Juan: es hora.

Verónica: Carlos nos esperara en el sitio acordado ¡si! Saldremos por donde entramos, es la manera más rápida luego correremos hasta el auto. ¡Entendido!

David: doctora yeni, espero que estés prepara para lo que vamos a ser.

La chica enfermera agarra al chico por su brazo y lo abrasa con sus pechos y le dice:

Yeni: yo me quedare contigo, no importa lo que pase…

David: (sorprendido) si, claro.

Juan. Preparados"

David: si.

Verónica: vámonos.

Ya listos para salir de ese sitio abren la puerta y se encuentran con la sorpresa de que los zombie ya estaban el la puerta, se sorprenden y rápidamente cierran la puerta, david, Juan y Roberth se colocan de tras de la puerta empujándola para que los monstruos no pasaran;

Verónica: maldición" como supieron que estábamos aquí..!

Roberth: el sonido del frasco que dejo caer David, su ruido los atrajo seguramente.

David: (presionado) no me eches la culpa yo no sabia que alguien mas estaba aquí.!

Juan: no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡empujen!

Yeni: (temerosa) no saldremos de aquí…!

Verónica: no digas eso! buscaremos una solución ¡si!

David: señorita verónica, no es que la este apurando pero tenemos visitas allá afuera.

Roberth: la puerta no soportara más…

Verónica: (presionada) déjame pensar el algo.

Verónica mirando a todos lados con una misión imposible da con una solución muy extraña pero algo útil, mirando los estantes en donde estaban las medicinas corre hasta ellos y tumba todo lo que esta arriba, David le pregunta;

David: que rayos estas asiendo…?

Verónica: si tratamos de usar esta cosa como una barricada saldremos empujando esas cosas pero necesitamos que ustedes lo empujen y corran hasta la puerta y nosotras de tras de ustedes y luego que salgamos corremos hasta en auto.

Juan: (sorprendido) es una locura.

Roberth: no estoy de acuerdo.

Verónica: ¡vale la pena intentarlo!

David: es un buen plan te apoyo.

Roberth: estas loco! No sabes cuantas cosas de esas hay allá afuera.

David: que prefieres, ¿Qué te devoren aquí dentro o salvar tu vida?

Juan: yo confío en ti verónica, te apoyo en tu plan.

Yeni: (alterada y asustada) están en la ventana..!

David: que tenemos que hacer?

Verónica: una ves que dejen de estar en la puerta aremos ruido a través de la ventana para atraerlos, Roberth esta preparando para la señal de abrir la puerta y luego correr con la barricada y nosotras detrás de ustedes correremos hasta la puerta, ¡de acuerdo!

David: hagámoslo"

Juan: te apoyo.

Roberth: están locos.!

Yeni: no hay mocho tiempo.

Las chicas empezaron hacer mucho ruido en la ventana y los monstruos se dieron cuenta y caminaron hasta el ruido, todos desesperados de la situación preparados para una locura sin saber como les ira en verdad, después de todo esto entre terror y sonido eterno de muerte.

==============CONTINUARA===========


	6. Chapter 6

Huyendo del infierno acto #6 "dar la vida para salvar a todos"

10:45am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 44:15h=

Ya listos para poner en marcha el plan (barricada) todo estaban preparados a que Roberth recibiera la señal para dar inicio al plan, recibiendo la señal de verónica abre la puerta rápidamente se encuentran con la sorpresa que por fortuna los zombis los atrajo el ruido quedando el pasillo con pocos monstruos, ya que los atrajo el sonido corriendo entre los muertos derrumbando estas cosas se encontraban corriendo Asia la puerta principal, asustado entre el sonido del terror por desgracia uno de los sobreviviente "Yeni" cae al suelo y el resto se detiene, en ese mismo instante la chica al caer sufre una lesión en el tobillo pidiendo ayuda a pocos pasos de la puerta, Juan suelta la barricada y corre Asia ella por fortuna en la puerta principal no Avía zombis, Juan se acerca Asia chica levantándola apoyándola en su hombro y se la entrega a David, en poco tiempo ya era demasiado tarde, los zombis estaban enzima de él, Juan como pudo se apartó los zombis de enzima y luego sale corriendo, final mente llegan a la puerta, David por ser el Guía abre la puerta asiéndolos pasar a todo mientras que Juan era el último, Juan llegando a la puerta agarra a David y lo empuja Asia afuera… quedándose el adentro y serrando la puerta;

David: (preocupado) que estas asiendo" ¿Estás loco?

Juan Hablándole tras del vidrio le dice;

Juan: cuida bien de todos...

David: porque rayos haces esto?

Juan: Mi Rol aquí ya ha acabado.

David: pero por qué?

Juan: no hay tiempo para explicaciones deben irse ahora!

David: pero estas a tiempo Sal de hay ahora!

Juan: no… yo daré mi vida para salvar a todos…

En ese momento Juan voltea Asia los monstruos con tan solo un tubo de cañería para defenderse, David se sorprende al ver que detrás de la espalda de Juan Avía una herida grave provocada por lo zombies, poniéndolo débil y en estado de infección:

David: (sorprendido) no es cierto…

Juan: hazme el favor y vete y ayúdalos a todos especialmente a los niños

David: no te preocupe… tu sacrificio no será en vano, cumpliré tu promesa ¡te lo prometo!

En ese momento el chico se retira de la puerta pero algo lo detiene, el grito de Juan de espalda lo detiene y le dice;

Juan: ¡oye! una cosa más… Dile a Verónica que siempre me ha gustado, que fue todo un placer Haber trabajado con ella.

David: ¡entendido!

Todos corren Asia el sitio acordado en donde Carlos se encontraba con el vehículo, llegando al vehículo verónica abre la puerta de la camioneta asiendo pasar al resto, luego se preocupa por un momento por que David y Juan no avían llegado, luego de 8 minutos de suspenso y de estrés, finalmente David aparece llegando hasta donde esta ella, la chica le pregunta;

Verónica: oye donde esta Juan?

El joven mira asía el suelo con tristeza y le dice:

David: ya es demasiado tarde para el…

En ese momento verónica queda en un estado de shock y negación y reacciona de manera desenfrenada y decide correr Asia donde esta el, el chico la detiene y la garra, ella puso resistencia, derramando lágrimas le decía:

Verónica: (llorando) Suéltame! Suéltame! tengo que ir hasta donde esta el…! Tengo que ayudarlo…

David: créeme ya no es necesario ir por el.

Verónica: que me sueltes" que quiero ir por el.

David: (asiéndola entrar en razón) "no hagas su sacrificio en vano", el dio su vida para protegerte a ti y salvar a los demás…

Verónica: Mientes! se que el esta bien vamos a rescatarlo.

David: Entiende! que el esta infectado! Ya no hay nada que hacer..!

La chica queda en un estado silencioso e impactada por lo que David acaba de decir, en estado de negación ella dice;

Verónica: porque… no puede ser el... Esto no es cierto

(Gritando) esto es una pesadilla!

La chica arrebate asía el chico serrando sus dos puños y pegándole al jóvenes en su pecho negando la decisión de Juan, luego de haberlo golpeado varias veces su furia se convierte en llanto y empieza a llorar abraza al chico y llora en su pecho… el chico con la misma tristeza intenta consolarla en ese momento le dice;

David: (entristecido) volvamos rápido al refugio.

En ese momento suben al Vehículo y a toda velocidad huyen Asia el refugio.

11:45am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 43:15h=

Una hora después finalmente llegan al refugio con equipos médico, algunos analgésicos y ayuda médica, uno de los refugiado se acerca ellos y les pregunta…

Refugiada: gracias a dios y están bien. Y Juan? ¿Dónde esta Juan?

Verónica al escuchar al refugiado preguntar por Juan baja la cabeza y se entristece y busca un espacio personal, el chico contesta esa pregunta;

David: (entristecido) Todo ocurrió muy rápido y fue demasiado tarde para el, pero gracias a eso hemos salvado a una y muchas vidas

El chico dialogando con el refugiado da un paso a un lado y detrás de el se encontraba la ayuda médica, el refugiado le pregunta;

Refugiada. ¿Quién es ella?

David: ella es una sobreviviente, nos dará una mano con los enfermos

Le dice nuevamente:

David: Viene algo herida ¡no te preocupes no está infectada! Denle algo de agua y búscale un sitio cómodo para que se recupere…

Refugiada: está bien, entendido.

En ese momento Roberht venia expresándose diciendo;

Roberth: (agotado) uff… escapado de la policía no me he cansado como hasta ahora con esas cosas.

El chico voltea y le dice;

David: espero que tengas suficiente energía para la segunda ronda.

Roberth: (sorprendido) que…? ¿Saldremos de nuevo? No creo poder con la segunda ronda.

David: (sonriendo) guarda toda esa energía para después.

En ese momento Roberth se dirige a un sitio de descanso y David se queda mirando a los refugiados, en esa misma situación alguien camina atrás de el y lo abraza por al espalda fuertemente y escucha las palabras de esa persona quien decía;

Zukimi: Jamás me vuelvas hacer eso.

David: (sorprendido) ¡Zukimi!

El chico mirando de reojo hacia atrás, la chica reacciona con un mordisco;

David: (alarmado) ¿por qué me mordiste?

Zukimi: primero, eso fue un castigo por no decirme a donde ibas y segundo, porque me preocupo por ti.

David: ¿Esta es tu manera de preocuparte?

Zukimi: (alterada) no quiero perderte.

La chica lo abraza más fuerte y le sigue diciendo:

Zukimi: en serio, no quiero perderte, me asías mucha falta.

En ese momento el baja la mirada y observa que en la muñeca de la chica se encontraba la pulsera y le dice;

David: siempre estuve contigo.

Zukimi: ¿te refieres a la pulsera…?

David: si! Siempre estuve a tu lado.

Zukimi: (sonrojada): a esos.

Minutos después David se encontraba hablando con el capitán, le decía:

David: ya cumplimos con la primera ronda con éxito.

Hombre extraño: dame el informe de la situación.

David: pudimos encontrar algo de analgésicos y por fortuna encontramos algo de ayuda médica.

Hombre extraño: dame informe de daños.

David: todo en orden solamente que la sobreviviente estaba herida, claro! Que no está infectada pero perdimos a alguien para salvar más vidas.

Hombre extraño: que quieres decir que…

David: lamentablemente n..

Verónica: sobrevivió.

David: (sorprendido) señorita verónica…!

Verónica: ya no vale la pena que lo digas, ya todos lo saben, ya no puedes volver atrás.

David: lo siento, pero fue su decisión quedarse.

Verónica: ¡pero pudiste haberlo salvado!

David: no es mi culpa! Era demasiado tarde para el ¡sí!

Verónica: (llorando) claro que es tu culpa, tú eras el guía ¡no! Por tu culpa el murió, todo gracias a tu plan de héroe.

David: (alterado) "no lo entiendes" es sacrifico su vida para poder salvarte, ¡entiende!

Hombre extraño: ya, vasta de discusión, el pasado es pasado, ¡chico! Prepara al equipo de rescate, sigues siendo el guía.

Verónica: que" no iré con el de nuevo, no quiero ver morir a alguien más.

David: te necesitamos,

Pero la chica da vuelta y empieza a caminar Asia la puerta y dice:

Verónica: ya no puedes retroceder en el tiempo.

David: ¡verónica!

La chica sale de la oficina y el chico queda impactado por el comportamiento de verónica, el capitán luego de la ocurrido le dice al chico;

El hombre extraño: ve y prepárate para la segunda ronda, por ella no te preocupes, ya se le pasara, es una mujer fuerte.

David: ¡si señor!

(Pensando)

Es una mujer fuerte.

12:30am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 43:00h=

La enfermera recuperada de su caída, ya estaba revisando a los enfermos, pero en otra situación, David, Carlos, zukimi y Roberth estaba reunido para la segunda ronda y planeando una estrategia para buscar ahora alimento;

Roberth: que! otra vez a correr…?

David: es la única manera de conseguir comida.

Carlos: dices que vallamos al centro comercial que está aquí cerca…?

David: es el único más cerca que cuenta con un súper mercado interno.

Roberth: pero seguramente está repleto de esas cosas.

Carlos: la camioneta se está quedando sin combustible, pero si es para salvar más personas, te apoyo.

Roberth: y que con verónica, en dónde está?

David: ella… ella está un poco dolida de la muerte de Juan.

Carlos: en ese caso, un minuto de silencio por aquellos caídos.

En ese momento todos serraron sus ojos, luego de pasar el minuto de luto, alguien de la nada dice:

Verónica: fue un buen compañero.

David: (sorprendido) verónica!

Verónica: (empieza a llorar) ese idiota me hizo reír en el trabajo.

Carlos: ¿tu trabajas con el...?

Verónica: fuimos buenos compañeros de trabajo, claro que! El en la oficina y yo en las calles.

David: no te entiendo.

Verónica: cuando yo empecé de patrullera el era el detective de mis casos criminales, y siempre tenía un momento para reír.

David: lo ciento, señorita verónica yo intente salv…

Verónica: no, no lo digas, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo contigo, lo ciento es que no es…

Zukimi al ver que verónica estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo se acerca hasta ella y la consuela y le dice:

Verónica: (llorando) no es fácil perder una persona querida.

Zukimi: no te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte "no es cierto"

Pero zukimi pide algo de ayuda al chico y mirándolo detrás de verónica con vos silenciosa trataba de decir:

Zukimi: (silenciosamente) ""ayúdame""

David como ya sabía el tipo de ayuda se acerca hasta verónica, sentada en una silla del local de decía:

David: sabes, Juan antes de tomar esa decisión me dejo un mensaje para ti.

Verónica: eennn…

David: me dijo que eres una buena mujer y que tú le gustabas mucho y que Daria su vida por ti.

De repente al joven alguien le salta por la espalda asiendo contacto con sus pechos le decía:

Yeni: (sonriente) eres muy lindo diciendo esas cosas…

Zukimi: (celosa) hey.." tu quien eres.!

Yeni: él es mi salvador y yo soy su princesa en la torre.

Zukimi: (pensando) que atrevida.

Zukimi: tu solo fuiste salvado por casualidad, eso no te convierte en su princesa, eso es una falta de respeto.

David: chicas por favor no es momento para pelear.

Verónica: (sonriente) "jinnn... ya me siento un poco mejor, y cuál es el plan.

David: trataremos de buscar comida para los enfermos.

Verónica: bueno guía, te esperamos preparados para las ordenes.

David: bueno, dentro de unas horas estaremos en el centro comercial más cerca ya que cuenta con un súper mercado interno, tu yeni, te quedaras cuidando los demás mientras que nosotros estamos fuera, este será el plan, Carlos vendrá con nosotros, así estamos seguro que todos estemos seguros y nos cubramos las espaldas.

Carlos: entendido.

David: es la mejor manera de estar situados a la hora de un ataque, bueno, ¡Andando!

Yeni: OK

Pero rápidamente alguien de tras de el, le jala la camisa y le dice:

Zukimi: yo iré contigo.

David se sorprende y se voltea y le dice:

David: pero es peligroso.

Zukimi: y como llegamos aquí, recuerda tu promesa, tu estarás conmigo a donde valla.

Verónica: déjala ir, no pierdas a tu chica por una mala decisión, este es momento preciso para estar con las personas más queridas, no la pierdas.

David:(impactado) ¡verónica!

Verónica: (sonriente) "jiinn…

David: bueno, está decidido, dentro de una hora saldremos a buscar comida ¡sí!

Carlos: de acuerdo.

Zukimi: "yokahta"

David: es hora, andando…!

================CONTINUARA===============


	7. Chapter 7

Huyendo del infierno acto #7 "juego de confianza"

1:00pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 42:00h=

Ya listos para la segunda ronda, preparándose para continuar con el plan, David se encontraba hablando con verónica aclarando unas dudas:

David: oiga" señorita verónica!

Verónica: (sonriente) por favor, no me sigas diciendo señorita, para todos soy verónica.

David: este bien, dígame una cosa.

Verónica: si..?

David: desde que llegue aquí, siempre e querido saber ¿Quién es el capitan?

Verónica: para que quieres saber eso..?

David: no! por nada pero si hay un secreto entre eso, será mejor que no pregunte de nuevo.

Verónica: te diré, el era un capitán de la marina, piloto de barcos especiales, retirado, ese rango lo a colocado al mando, el venia a caracas a recibir sus medallas de honor pero gracias a un accidente que tubo en la ciudad con otro auto, lo trajo a refugiase aquí, fue el primero en llegar a este sitio.

David: entonces eso lo puso al mando ¡no!

Verónica: si! Es un viejo sabio, bueno dejémonos de revisar la vida personal de las personas, es hora de seguir.

David: de acuerdo.

Verónica: pero una cosa antes de partir, quiero que me prometas que nos guíes bien ¡si! Si Juan deposito toda su confianza en ti! Yo are lo mismo, por favor has que todo salga bien.

David: no te preocupes, are todo lo posible para que no muera alguien mas.

Verónica: (sonriente) confío ciegamente en ti.

David: (sonriente) "jinnn…

Carlos: estamos listos…

Verónica: si, vámonos…

Roberth: aquí voy de nuevo a poner mi vida el riesgo.

Carlos: ¿eres gallina o que?

Roberth:(enfadado) eso no vale de nada en esta situación, es mi vida la que esta en riesgo.!

Carlos: (parloteando) si, si, si… gallina.

Roberth: "no me llames gallina"

Pero en ese momento zukimi aparece con el resto caminando agarra la mano de David y le dice:

Zukimi: es hora de irnos.?

David: (apenado) si, es hora…

Pero en esa misma situación alguien abraza al chico por la espalda y le dice asiendo contacto con sus pechos cuerpo a cuerpo;

Yeni: (cariñosa) que tengas suertes y que tengas en cuenta que aquí alguien se preocupa por ti.

David: (sorprendido y apenado) ejeje…

Pero en el momento incomodo, zukimi estaba escuchando las palabras de atrevimiento y jala al chico por su mano y lo despega de la chica enfermera.

Zukimi: (caminando y molesta) tenemos cosas que hacer.

David: detente, espero…

Zukimi: (molesta) vámonos.

Después de todo esto, el equipo de rescate sale por la puerta trasera del local, cubriéndose las espaldas unos a los otros, llegando al auto y encendido salen del lugar a toda marcha.

Luego ya se encontraban dentro del auto planeando como entrar y salir de ese lugar, finalmente llegan al centro comercial.

1:15pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 36:45h=

Segunda ronda. Centro comercial.

Una ves llegando al estacionamiento, una de las cámaras de seguridad se enfoca en ellos, nadie sabía que estaban siendo observados, mientras la cámara los enfocaba, en la sala de operaciones, una extraña persona los estaba observando, suelta una risa malvada y dice;

Extraño: al parecer tengo visitantes… que comience el juego

(Risa psicópata) ajajá….

El hombre extraño toca uno de los botones del tablero de control, haciendo que la puerta principal del centro comercial se desbloquea, ya que el sistema de todo el centro comercial era electrónico, el equipo del rescate sale del auto corriendo hacia la puerta principal, una vez que llegan David y Verónica preparan el equipo para el ataque, ya de haber planeado todo David Rápidamente abre la puerta y entra, pero en el momento quedan sorprendidos al ver que el centro comercial estaba en orden;

Zukimi: (dudosa) es extraño…

David: ¿que cosa?

Zukimi: todo esta Muy tranquilo… y ordenado!

Verónica: si es extraño, no podemos confiarnos así este todo en orden, esas cosas pueden estar escondida pueden atacarnos de cualquier lado.

Zukimi: tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

David: no te preocupes todo estará bien.

David: OK, empecemos, este es el plan: Roberth y Carlos Irán a inspeccionar la zona y a buscar sobrevivientes, mientras que Verónica, Zukimi y yo iremos en búsqueda de alimento.

Verónica: creo que no es buena idea, que tal y si les pasa algo.

David: no te preocupes el centro comercial es muy grande hay suficiente espacio para evadir esas cosas, lo mas seguro es que no les haga problemas.

Roberth: ahora pregunto, ¿porque tu te vas con todas las chicas?

David: seguramente si encuentras algunos sobrevivientes, se les ara difícil de escapar con las chicas al lado.

Carlos: el chico tiene razón.

Roberth: espero que no te equivoques… y que las sobrevivientes sean mujeres.

Verónica: Cual será el punto de encuentro?

David: si las cosas no se ponen difíciles regresaremos dentro de 45 minutos.

Momento después de Haber sincronizado el tiempo se separa en 2 secciones en el centro comercial, mientras unos buscaban los sobrevivientes y los otros los alimentos, Zukimi se preguntaba:

Zukimi: ¿por que hay tantas pantallas en este centro comercial…?

David: eso es publicidad.

Zukimi: pero es extraño ver tantas en un solo sitio…

Ya haber llegado al súper mercado interno del centro comercial, dan inicio al plan.

El hombre extraño los seguía observando a través de las cámaras de seguridad, y se decía:

Extraño: todo a la perfección, son como ratones atrapado en una jaula…

El sujeto extraño empieza el a tocar el sistema de administración de seguridad de las puertas, toma el micrófono, lo pone al aire directo al súper mercado donde se encontraban los chicos Diciendo;

Extraño: "Sea bienvenido a mi juego de confianza"

En ese momento los chicos se detienen y miran Asia los altavoces y se preguntan quien es el hombre extraño;

David: ¿Quién eres?

Extraño: Solo necesitan saber lo suficiente…

Verónica: ¿a que te refieres con juego?

Extraño: veamos… pondré a prueba su Valentía e inteligencia también veré que tan buenos son trabajando unidos.

David: ¡estas enfermo! Que clase de persona aria un juego tan enfermizo..!

Extraño: "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres"... que comience el juego…

En el momento, el hombre extraño hablando tras las cámaras, oprime un botón de la administración de seguridad y apaga las luces del súper mercado y las pantallas se encienden si señal.

Las chicas se asustan y David dice:

Zukimi: (asustada) "aannnhhh…

Verónica: (perdida) "no puedo ver nada"

David: no se asusten, solo es un aguafiestas, si caminamos hasta la entrada para salir.?

Zukimi: tengo miedo…

Verónica: tenemos que estar juntos en esto.

David: de acuerdo.

Los jóvenes caminan hasta la puerta, corriendo entre las pantallas si señal llegan a la puerta y estaba serrada, el joven se molesta un poco y dice:

David:(enojado) "maldición" esta cerrada.

Verónica: busquemos otras salida.

Pero rápidamente las pantallas les llega una señal como un mensaje que decía:

Las pantallas: "bienvenidos a la primera etapa de es juego" Felicidades, han dado inicio al juego, si buscan una salida primero sobrevivan, "mirar a tras es dar un paso al futuro"

¡Suerte! Y preparen su fuerza de equipo, "que comience el juego"

David: (enojado) "eres un maldito enfermo"

Verónica: (tratando de calmar al chico) no perdamos el tiempo en el ahora, tenemos que descifrar su acertijo y salir de este lugar.

Zukimi: ¿pero que quiso decir con eso?

David: nos tiene atrapados como unos ratones en un laberinto.

Verónica: sigamos su juego, el dijo "mirar a tras es dar un paso al futuro".

Zukimi: ya" se como salir de aquí" la puerta trasera.

Veronica: bien pensando.

David: eres unas genio, vámonos.

Zukimi: ¡espera! El dijo "¡Suerte! Y preparen su fuerza de equipo"

David: por eso no tenemos que preocuparnos, nos cubriremos las espaldas "como un equipo"

Verónica: si"

Pero el hombre extraño los seguía observando y se decía entre si:

Entraño: eso estará por verse, veamos como funcionan como un equipo.

Pero el extraño en otra pantalla observaba a Carlos y Roberth y dijo:

Extraño: hagámonos cargos de los otros dos.

Tienda de recuerdos.

Roberth: oye Carlos" ¿Te gustan las prostitutas?

Carlos: ¿que dices?

Roberth: (motivado) por favor..! Somos hombres.

Carlos: esa es la manera de ofender a una mujer.

Roberht: si claro" una rubia alta, 90, 60,90.

Carlos: déjate de idioteces y presta atención.

Roberth: una pregunta mas, ¿te has masturbado muchas veces? porque tu manera de ser me esta diciendo que eres un hombre solitario.

Carlos: (molesto y preguntando)¿pero que demonios estas diciendo? Ya cállate.

Roberth: que tal si después de todo esto nos vamos a un bar y nos tomamos unas cervezas.

Carlos: si claro, si escapamos de todo esto.

Roberth: cambiando de tema, ¿no te has preguntado por que hay tantas pantallas en este sitio?

Carlos: me e estado haciendo esa pregunta desde que llegamos.

Roberth: ¿para que crees que las usen?

Carlos: publicidad.

Ellos hablando y las luces se apagan y las pantallas se encienden si señal igualmente y las bocinas suenan:

Carlos: ¿pero que?

Roberth: que rayos esta pasando?

Extraño: "Sea bienvenido a mi juego de confianza"

Carlos: ¿quien demonios eres?

Extraño: si quieres saberlo" sigue mi juego.

Carlos: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Extraño: veamos, pondré a prueba su confianza, para poder salir sigan mis pistas y acertijos.

Roberth: eso es enfermizo, solo tratamos de buscar sobrevivientes.

Extraño: "para conseguir oro debes buscar hasta debajo de las rocas mas pequeñas"

Carlos: no se que quieres decir..?

Extraño: "que comience el juego"

Carlos: espera un momento…

Las pantallas se apagan y luego se encienden con un mensaje a todas las pantallas con un mensaje palpitante que decía:

Las pantallas: "SUERTE"

Carlos: ¿que aremos?

Roberth: salir lo más pronto de este lugar.

=========CONTINUARA=========


	8. Chapter 8

Huyendo del infierno acto #8 "Juego de confianza part.2"

Después de Haber llegado al centro comercial, el equipo realiza una búsqueda de sobrevivientes y alimentos, se separa el equipo en 2 secciones, pero nunca contaron con unos juegos enfermizos de un sujeto extraños controlando la cámara del sistema de seguridad encerrándolos y manipulándolos a través de un juego de acertijos y claves, y poniendo a prueba su trabajo en equipo.

Los chicos después de descifrar el primer acertijo, huyen asía la puerta trasera, pero llegando hacia la puerta una de las pantallas cercanas se encienden, Zukimi se entera que una de las pantallas se enciende con un mensaje, en ese momento ella le avisa a David y le dice;

Zukimi: Hey! David mira…!

David: ¿qué sucede?

Verónica: un nuevo mensaje…!

Ellos se acercan a la pantalla a ver el mensaje.

La pantalla: Segunda etapa del juego; El miedo ataca a la inteligencia, pero la inteligencia controla al miedo.

5 de los números no están repetido 2 no están en la fila superior y 3 no está en la fila derecha, uno de los numero es la clave final,

La pantalla le da el mismo mensaje que tenía hace unos momentos desapareciendo el acertijo, los jóvenes quedan sorprendidos y se estaban preguntando:

Verónica: ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

David: (pensando) no tengo idea que quiso decir pero lo resorberemos pronto….

Zukimi: (asustada) ya quiero irme de este lugar.

Verónica: es más lo que tardaremos en escapar, que estar en este sitio.

David: ¿qué clase de loco maniaco encerraría a persona y juega con ellas poniéndole acertijos?

Verónica: no perdamos el tiempo en una persona que ni siquiera conocemos.

David: tienes razón, continuemos…

En otra situación se encontraban Roberth y Carlos todavía caminando dentro del centro comercial tratando de buscar sobrevivientes, mientras ellos buscaban una de las pantallas se enciende con un mensaje a su paso;

La pantalla: Segunda etapa del juego; el reflejo Asia la salida, es el reflejo de la salida, (la X marca la salida)

Ellos quedan de igual manera que el otro equipo y se preguntaban;

Roberth: eso no tiene sentido…

Carlos: sea como sea debemos seguir su juego si queremos escapar.

En ese momento, desafortunadamente ya los zombies se encontraban dentro del centro comercial, se encontraron con ellos Roberth y Carlos escapa de ellos… y se decían;

Roberth:(corriendo) ¿Asia donde debemos ir?

Carlos: (corriendo) a cualquier parte siempre y cuando sea seguro…

Se encontraban corriendo tratando de abrir varias puertas del centro comercial… una de las puertas se encontraba abierta y entran y se encierran allí adentro, Ellos se preguntaron en donde estaban;

Roberth: ¿que es este lugar?

Carlos: no lo sé, no logro ver nada "carajo" creo que me lleve algo por delante.

Carlos se acerca a la puerta, buscando el encendedor de las luces, después de haberlo encontrado las enciende y notan a su alrededor un anuncio que decía

"Cristalería paraíso"

Volviendo a la situación de los otros jóvenes, se encontraban caminando en uno de los pasillos Pero mientras iban caminando las luces se apagan quedando a oscuras, por suerte Zukimi llevaba su celular y le dice a David que lo use como linterna y seguir caminando, llegan a una intersección sin saber a dónde ir, ellos se encontraron un papel pegado a la esquina de la pared que decía;

El papel.: no siempre el camino iluminado, no es el camino así a la luz.

David: no sé qué quiso decir pero continuemos.

Verónica: solo tienes que prestar atención a lo que él quiere decir.

David: no le prestemos atención a su juego enfermizo, nosotros juntos somos más inteligentes que él.

La intercepción contaba con 2 pasillos un camino asía la izquierda (oscuro) y a la derecha al final del pasillo una puerta (iluminada) El chico por ser el guía decidió ir por la puerta iluminada… llegan a la puerta ellos notan que la puerta tiene algo que la mantiene bloqueada dejando un pequeño espacio abierto, en ese momento ellos se preguntan;

David: y ahora como pasaremos…

Verónica: ese es un espacio muy estrecho.

Zukimi mirando a los 2 le dice;

Zukimi: yo pasare…

David: (preocupado) ¿qué? Estas loca que pasaría si hubieran zombies del otro lado…?

Verónica: déjala" que lo haga ni tu ni yo podemos pasar por ahí.

David: entonces buscaremos otra opción no dejare que Zukimi valla a ir sola…

En ese momento la chica lo sujeta por los hombros y le dice:

Zukimi: ¡déjame ir!, confía en mí..!

David: (sorprendido) pero Zukimi!

Ella levanta su mano en donde tiene la pulsera del chico y le dice;

Zukimi: todo este tiempo no he estado sola, recuerdas…?

El chico entra en razón y accede a que la chica pase por debajo de la puerta, ella se agacha y empieza a gatear por debajo de la puerta y finalmente llega al otro lado y David le dice:

David: trata de conseguir abrir la puerta.

Zukimi: ok

Ella al ver a su alrededor no encuentra nada de utilidad solo una tableta con numero pegada a la pared, David le pregunta,

David: Pudiste conseguir algo?

Zukimi: ¡no! solo veo una tableta con números y una luz verde acá en la pared.

En ese momento David se pone a pensar y se dice:

David: y ahora ¿qué vamos hacer?

De inmediato pensó y le dice a Verónica que lo ayude a forzar esta puerta, cuando empiezan a forzarla hacia arriba solo la mueven unos milímetros de donde estaba, la puerta por ser de seguridad se empieza a cerrar doblando la caja que la mantenía bloqueada, cerrando la puerta con fuerza provoca un ruido y separa a Zukimi del resto del susto Zukimi grita y David alertado y preocupado le dice;

David: (del otro lado de la puerta) Zukimi! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¿ESTAS BIEN…?

Zukimi: Estoy bien, pero tengo mucho miedo…

David: no te preocupes encontraremos una solución solo aguanta.

Verónica: y ahora que vamos hacer…?

David: no lo sé, lo primero que quiero hacer es salvar a Zukimi y mantener la calma.

En el momento en el que ellos estaban pensando como abrir la puerta atrás de ellos empiezan a escuchar pasos y llantos acercándose a ellos.

Ellos se preguntan;

Veronica: ""suuhhh"" escucha… algo se acerca…

Fransico: no puede ser no esas cosas de nuevo?

Al momento de que el ruido se iba acercando, por la poca luz del pasillo la luz ilumina un rostro pálido y tétrico se trataba de los zombie que los había encontrado. En ese momento David dice:

David: no… son esas cosas de nuevo!

Verónica: maldición nos tienen rodeado…

"Cristalería Paraíso"

Carlos: por lo menos hemos escapado de esas cosas.

Roberth: ¿Qué pasa en este centro comercial? Pareciera que estuviéramos huyendo del infierno.

Carlos: tenemos que hacer un nuevo plan para escapar.

Roberth: ¿y que va a pasar con los demás…?

Carlos: lo más seguro es que ellos estén a salvo.

Roberth: ¿tú crees que estén bien?

Carlos: si, lo más probable.

Roberth: que propones que hagamos.

Carlos: si es un centro comercial, seguramente debe de tener una salida de emergencias, pero por ahora debemos escapar de estas cosas y encontrar a los demás.

Roberth: oye si esto fuera una película, yo tuviera un parche en el ojo y una A-K47, estuviera aplastando las cabezas de esos monstruos.

Carlos: que creativo eres… mejor has silencio y presta atención.

Roberth: OK, OK, no te estrese…

Ellos empiezan a buscar en el local una salida, pero no la encuentran Roberth por ser un curioso, observa una enorme sabana cubriendo la pared decide quitarla y le dice a Carlos que la venga a ver.

Roberth: oye Carlos tu qué crees que sea esto?

Carlos: no lo sé… quieres averiguarlo?

Roberth: tú lo pediste.

En ese momento retiran la sabana y se sorprende al ver un objeto gigantesco:

Carlos: ¿un espejo?

Roberht: si es uno, pero que grande es…

Carlos: (dudoso) espera un momento.. ese espejo tiene algo muy raro…

Roberth: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te peinaste hoy?

Carlos: no se eso… mira lo que está marcado.

Roberth dirige su mirada Asia donde Carlos le señalaba, nota una X marcada en una esquina del espejo Roberth dice;

Roberth: y que con eso, de todas manera eso no nos ayudara a escapar…

Carlos: por lo visto no prestas atención…

Roberth: oye hermano te estas pareciendo más a mi madre…

Roberth sigue observando el espejo y la X marcada hay, luego de verla varias veces se le ocurre una idea Carlos le dice;

Carlos: oye recuerdas el acertijo que nos dijo ese hombre por los altavoces..?

Roberth: ¿crees que le aria caso a un idiota como ese?

Carlos baja su mirada y toca su frente avergonzado y le dice;

Carlos: (molesto) no estas aprestando atención.

Roberth: (molesto) oye ¿cuál es tu problema?

Carlos: tenemos que estar juntos en esto! Y tú no me estas ayudando…

Roberth: crees que es fácil, Viejo Yo nunca tuve una educación, jamás estudie, he vivido en las calles toda mi vida!

Carlos: (tocando y rostro) ya dejemos de discutir por eso, esto cada vez nos está separando como un equipo.

Roberth: ¿y que tienes en mente?

Carlos: ¿recuerdas el acertijo?

Roberth: si, si es algo como que la X marca el punto.

Carlos: si recuerdo bien el acertijo dice; "el reflejo hacia la salida, es el reflejo de la salida, (la X marca la salida)"

Roberth: espera repíteme eso de nuevo…!

Carlos: "reflejo hacia la salida, es el reflejo de la salida, (la X marca la salida)"

Roberth pensando y analizando el acertijo en su mente se pregunta muchas veces "El reflejo de la salida" en ese momento descubre el secreto del acertijo y dice;

Roberth: lo tengo…!

Carlos: ¿qué dices? ¿Que se te vino a la mente?

Roberth: si miras bien el espejo, es el reflejo... y la X marca el punto…

En ese momento Roberth señala con su dedo al espejo donde se encontraba la X que reflejaba un ducto marcado con una X en el espejo.

Carlos: (sorprendido) finalmente has prestado atención, "me sorprendes"

Robert: no nos pongamos sentimentales… es hora de irnos.

Después de que Roberth descubriera el secreto del acertijo, Carlos le dice;

Carlos: estamos juntos en esto?

Carlos levanta su puño pidiendo hacer las paces, en ese momento Roberth levanta su puño y dice;

Roberth: de acuerdo Hagámoslo!

En ese momento chocan sus puños y de repente algo los distrae, eran los zombies que se encontraba golpeando el vidrio del local, Sintiéndose Rodeado, En ese momento Reaccionan rápido y empiezan a trabajar como equipo, los zombies desesperado golpeando la ventana, hacen que con su peso se agrieten el vidrio, Roberth entra en un estado de desesperación y empieza a apurar a Carlos y le dice;

Roberth: ¡oye tenemos que darnos prisa…!

Carlos: ¡sí! ¡Ayúdame con esta mesa…!

Roberth le presta ayuda a Carlos para mover la mesa y llegar hacia el ducto, en ese momento de desesperación el vidrio se termina de romper. Asiendo que los zombies entren, una vez que Roberth retira la rejilla empieza a subir y le tocaba a Carlos subir una vez ya Roberth adentro le da una mano a Carlos y le dice;

Robert: apresúrate vamos.

Carlos: ok!

Una vez de que Roberth le diera la mano a Carlos lo ayuda a subir, desafortunadamente los zombies ya estaba cerca de ellos, uno de los zombies jala a Carlos por uno de sus pies asiendo que se detuviera, Roberth como pudo lo jala, y Carlos como pudo patea la cara del zombie, finalmente escapan de ellos y empiezan a huir a través de los ductos.

====== CONTINUARA ======


	9. Chapter 9

Huyendo del Infierno Acto 9 "Prueba de confianza parte 3"

Equipo 1:

Verónica: se están acercando esas cosas…

Zukimi: (Hablando desde el otro lado, asustada) estoy asustada, de este

lado esta muy oscuro.

David: (preocupado) no te preocupes saldremos de esta.

Verónica: ¿y como piensas hacer eso? !si estamos rodeados!

David: solo un milagro nos puede salvar en este momento.

Zukimi: ¡por favor ayudame, no quiero estar en este lugar!

El chico entre la espalda en la pared, buscando una solución de cómo escapar, sin poder pensar preocupado por el miedo que sentía Zukimi y Verónica el se sentía sofocado, pero en ese momento fue inteligente y recordó uno de los acertijo de aquel hombre extraño le había dado, actuando de manera rápida le dice a Zukimi;

David: ¡ Zukimi escucha mi vos y trata de calmarte!

Zukimi: ¡se me hace muy difícil escucharte!

Verónica: ¡Date prisa…!

David: ¡solo presta atención a lo que voy a decirte!, ¿Recuerdas el ultimo el acertijo que vimos en la pantalla?!

Zukimi: si…! Lo memorice bien.

David: bien! Trata de calmarte y analiza cuidadosamente el acertijo, se que lo puedes resolver.

Zukimi: ¡Esta bien!

Verónica: (alertada) decen prisa! se están acercando...

David: entendido!

La chica entre el terror Recuerda el acertijo, "El miedo ataca a la inteligencia, pero la inteligencia controla al miedo" la chica reacciona al resolver la primera parte del acertijo, en ese momento sabia que era lo que trataba de hacer el chico con ella, nuevamente recuerda la segunda parte del acertijo "5 de los números no están repetido 2 no están en la fila superior y 3 no esta en al fila derecha, uno de los numero es la clave final," la chica recuerda la tableta numeral que estaba pegada al lado de la puerta y entonces descifra el segundo acertijo, y da con la clave secreta;

David: Se que lo lograras!

La chica inspirada gracias al apoyo de David ella marca el código "5689" Después de introducir el código secreto, la luz de la tableta palpitaba roja cambiando a verde, la puerta finalmente se abre y los chicos al enterarse que la puerta se abrió voltean y pasan rápidamente y el chico abraza a la chica y le dice;

David: sabia que lo lograrías.

Des concentrando a los chicos, Verónica dice:

Verónica: no hay tiempo para eso ya los zombies están atravesando la puerta.

En ese momento David se le ocurre un plan y le pide a verónica que lo ayude;

David: Verónica necesito que me ayudes a tratar de sacarlos.

Verónica: ok, agamoslo!

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo David y verónica entre los dos lanzan un patada golpeando a uno de los zombies lo cual empujo al resto asiendo que ellos caigan al piso, rápidamente Zukimi Piensa y presiona el botón de Cerrar para bloquear la puerta, en el momento en que la puerta se empezara a cerrar y uno de los zombies se venia arrastrando y coge el pie de verónica provocando su caída, estando en pánico el chico con un tubo de cañería empieza a golpearle las manos al zombie mientras que verónica golpeaba la cara al zombie Tirándole patadas, en ese momento la puerta empieza a bajar con mas fuerza tratando de cerrarse aprieta con fuerza contra el suelo al monstruo y finalmente la puerta se cierra cortando el zombie por la mitad, asiendo que explotara y saltara sangre a todos lados, zukimi grita al ver el monstruo cortado a la mitad, David la trata de calmar y la abraza, pero verónica se encontraba el un estado de silencio y asustada ya que cuando el zombie exploto, restos de sangre cayeron el sima de ella, David se aserca hasta ella y le dice;

David: (consolándola) debemos seguir si queremos salir de este lugar. "de acuerdo"

verónica: (estado de chok) no.. no mi.. ropa" esta sucia, tengo que levarla...!

el joven la levanta del suelo y la abrasa para consolarla y nuevamente le dice:

David: no hay tiempo para eso, debemos darnos prisa...!

verónica: (asustada) "ya estaba muerta" esa era mi muerte. Yo solo tenia que...

el chico la separa de su pecho y la sujeta por los hombros y le dice:

David: ¡que demonios te esta pasando! Esa no era la verónica valiente que conocí cuando llegue al refugio, esa que me rescato de todos esos monstruos que me acorralaron, "esa es la verónica que conocemos", por favor, si no quieres vivir por ti! Vive por las personas que quieren vivir por ti, "como Juan dio su vida para salvarte a ti y a los demás"

el joven la abraza contra su pecho fuertemente le seguía diciendo "vive"

la chica policía al escuchar las palabras del chico recostada en su pecho le dice:

verónica: "gracias" gracias por recordarme que era una buena persona, y que estoy acompañada de un buen guía.

David: esa es la verónica inteligente que conozco.

Verónica: "jiinn...!

pero zukimi los des concentra su conversación y les decía urgentemente:

zukimi: "mire, allá" otra puerta!

David: vallamos a ya, zukimi no te separes de mi.

Zukimi: "hi"

pero la chica policía lo detiene y lo agarra por la mano y le dice:

verónica: estamos juntos en esto.

David: (alegre) !claro que si¡

equipo 2:

en otra situación, carlós y Roberth estaban todavía tratando de escapar por los ductos de ventilación y finalmente llegan a una rejilla y la retiran del sitio y empiezan a bajar, llegando al suelo se preguntaban:

Carlos: (dudoso) esto esta muy tranquilo.

Roberth: ¿crees que esas cosas estén aquí?

Carlos: seguramente, pero sinos quedamos aquí parados nos encontraran primero.

Roberth: y a donde vamos primero?

Carlos: rápido! Vallamos a esas puerta de allí, tal vez encontremos una salida. "AHORA"

Roberth: "entendido"

ellos corren hasta las puerta buscando una salida, llegando a la puerta un papel estaba pegado que decía;

tercera etapa del juego y ultima:

"2x2=4-1=3+1=4"

señora 2 hablo con señor 2 pero señor 4 no le gusto la conversación del abogado 1, el policía 3 hablo con el abogado 1 y señor 4 gano el caso.

"una puerta abre muchas puertas, pero unas de las puertas es la puerta final"

Carlos: este tipo esta loco...

Roberth: amigo! Se que no tuve estudio, pero se que Eso suena infantil.

Carlos: tenemos que seguir su juego, Ya estamos cerca de salir de este lugar.

Roberth: ¿y como estas seguro de eso?

Carlos: si presta atención. En este papel lo dice todo, es la ultima etapa de este juego, si seguimos estaremos fuera de aquí.

Roberth: y cual crees que esa la puerta.

Carlos: veamos, "2x2=4-1=3+1=4" eso combina con (señora 2 hablo con señor 2 pero señor 4 no le gusto la conversación del abogado 1, el policía 3 hablo con el abogado 1 y señor 4 gano el caso).

Roberth: mira cada puerta tiene un numero, esta tiene un 1, esta el 2, 3 y 4, ¿cual crees que esa?

Carlos: Roberth" eres un genio...!

Roberth: aannn... ¿si?

Carlos: si vemos bien el ultimo acertijo la puerta es la numero 4.

Roberth:(motivsdo) solo un buen equipo puede resolver esos acertijos, jejeje nadie puede con nosotros.

Carlos: tienes razón, pero no hay mucho tiempo para eso debemos entrar.

carlós se camina hasta la puerta numero 4 y cuando empieza a girar la manilla de la puerta, Robert lo detiene y le dice:

Roberth: que tal si es una trampa y ¿si hay mas de esas cosas del otro lado?

Carlos: estas en lo cierto, este es el plan, yo abro la puerta y tu saltas a ver si hay de esas cosas y las golpeas.

Roberth: "que" estas loco, yo no lo are...

Carlos: de acuerdo, saltaremos los dos ¡si!

Roberth: "agamoslo"

Carlos: 1..2...

equipo 1:

tercera etapa del juego y ultima:

"una puerta va hacia una sorpresa de la vida, pero cuidado" te puede llevar a una trampa a la desgracia de no llegar a nada y ponerte en peligro, terror, emoción o casualidad pero en realidad te puede llevar a una gran sorpresa".

David: ¿que quiso decir con eso?

Verónica: no entiendo, cada vez me confundo mas..

David: de eso se basa su juego, tratar de separarnos como equipo, debemos trabajar mas juntos.

Zukimi: se que quiso decir con eso.

David: uan no lo entiendo...!

Zukimi: hay algo de tras de esas puerta, seguramente puede que allá de esas cosas del otro lado, pero si nos ponemos a pensar este juego esta por terminar.

Verónica: tiene razón, "tercera etapa del juego y ultima" saldremos de este sitio...!

David: no confío en ese tipo.

Verónica: no lo ves! Es el ultimo acertijo..!

zukimi: solo confía en mi, cuando me e equivocado.

Verónica: en la única puerta.

Zukimi: solo confía...

David: esta bien, pero si algo sale mal, yo estaré para protegerlas si! Este es el plan verónica y tu abrirán la puerta y yo saldré a ver si hay monstruo del otro lado.

Verónica: de acuerdo.

Zukimi: "yokata"

David: a mi señal, 1..2...¡3!

el chico salta en posición de ataque en medio de la oscuridad ve un cuerpo de frente y le pega en la cabeza, de repente el cuerpo empieza a hablar;

Roberth: "detente, soy yo" no pegues tan fuerte...

David: (sorprendido) ¿Roberth...?

Robert: (enojado) si! claro que soy yo.

Zukimi: son los chicos...!

veronica: en verdad es una casualidad.

Carlos: fue difícil llegar hasta aquí.

David: perdón Roberth no sabia que eras tu.

Robert: (molesto y dolorido) pegas fuerte, ¿no juegas beis ball?

Verónica: ¿también les paso lo mismo?

Carlos: un loco maniático a los acertijos nos encerró en un laberinto pero es una larga historia.

Verónica: ese era su juego, reunirnos a todos como entramos, como un equipo.

Carlos: ¿y por que estas llena de sangre...?

verónica: también es una larga historia.

Roberth: ¿y que aremos ahora?

Verónica: salir cuanto antes.

Carlos: nosotros entramos por un ducto de ventilación y las puertas que dejamos estas cerradas.

David: igualmente todas estas cerradas, no podemos volver.

Veronica: (pensativa) busquemos una solución.

Zukimi: mire! Allá...!

Pero zukimi los distrae y les dice que al final del pasillo hay una puerta, ellos se preparan como un equipo y caminan hasta la puerta pero se detienen a ver algo escrito en la puerta:

puerta final: "game over"

David: tenemos que entrar.

Verónica: estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Carlos: "agamoslo"

David: "vamos"

abren la puerta y salen en posición de ataque a pelear con lo que se les atravesara pero cuando abren la puerta se encuentran con la sorpresa de que era un cuarto de operaciones en donde el centro comercial estaba siendo monitoriado por cámaras de seguridad, un sitio en donde avía muchas pantallas de diferentes lugares y un hombre sentado de piernas cruzadas aplaudiendo al grupo de rescate diciéndoles;

extraño: "felicidades" han pasado su prueba, se han graduado como un equipo, eso se mere un aplauso.

========CONTINUARA=========


	10. Chapter 10

Huyendo del infierno acto 10 "ayuda profesional"

3:25pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 33:25h=

Después de llegar al cuarto extraño, el hombre sentado los deja pasar, David acercándose a el

Rápidamente aprieta su puño, pegándole en la cara al hombre extraño y todos quedaron en pausa de la actitud que tomo David y él le decía;

David: (enojado) "maldito" casi morimos por tu tonto juego.

verónica: David! Ya detente...

David: !casi nos matas¡

Extraño: (tocando su rostro) no te das cuenta, de lo fuerte que es tu mente.

David: que quieres decir con eso?

Extraño: la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza bruta.

David: "ya calla tu boca" no queremos escuchar más tu juego enfermizo.

Extraño: (sonriente) sigues sin entender.

David: ¡ya cállate...!

verónica: déjalo que hable...

David: pero!

verónica: suficiente.

David: está bien.

verónica: síguenos hablando.

Extraño: gracias por su atención, mi plan fue traerlos aquí juntos.

verónica: y por qué las pruebas.?

Extraño: "para dar un paso al futuro, mira el pasado primero".

David: solo dinos quien rayos eres.

Extraño: felicidades" has dado el primer paso al pasado.

verónica: explícate.

Extraño: me llamo (Max Olivera)

David: y como llegas aquí?

Max: valla" has dado otro paso al pasado.

David: ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

verónica: déjalo, que siga hablado.

Max: yo trabajaba en este sitio, era mi primer día como vendedor de tecnología, en la mañana todo parecía estar bien, pero luego más tarde un hombre extraño entro a la tienda en donde trabajaba, una muy buena compañera hacia su trabajo, el atender a las personas al entrar, yo la observaba cuando ella hacia su trabajo, ella amablemente lo atendió, pero el hombre no la miraba y no le contestaba, ella le dice de nuevo si quería ser atendido y de repente el hombre extraño salto sobre ella mordiendo su cuello, todos nos alarmamos de la situación y corrimos hasta ella, separándolos a los dos, asustado la miro a los ojos y le pregunto si estaba bien, pero ya yo sabía que esto no era normal, esto solo lo veía en las películas, pero era cierto, esto era el ataque de los muertos vivientes y savia que ella no sería una persona normal de nuevo, me doy un aliento de sufrimiento que sentía ella y la suelto en el suelo corro hasta el extintor contra incendios y lo agarro, uno de mis compañeros tenia agarrado al hombre extraño y le dije que se separara de él, y yo.. y yo...

David: que hiciste...?

Max: aplaste su cabeza contra en suelo...

verónica: y que paso luego?

Max: verme lleno de sangre de una persona está paralizado pero luego de ver a mis compañeros aterrorizados de lo ocurrido y a la chica que me gustaba herida, salgo en busca de un medico pero cuando salgo del local en donde trabajaba, en pocas horas el centro comercial era un caos, unas personas mordiendo a otras, como unos caníbales, rápidamente vuelvo al sitio y cierro las puertas, sin tener respuestas no les dije nada a mis compañeros de lo que estaba pasando a fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde miraban tras el vidrio del local todo lo que pasaba a fuera, yo camino hasta la chica herida y le digo que;

Max: (asustado y llorando) "no te preocupes" estarás bien, te lo prometo!, encontraremos ayuda, solo, quédate conmigo...

La levando del suelo y la acuesto en un sofá que estaba secar, luego de esto un compañero nuevo, ex-presidente de la case en donde esta yo estaba, se encontraba alterando mis compañeros diciéndoles:

Compañeros: no podemos volver a casa, seguramente esas cosas están por todas partes, tenemos que dejar nuestras necesidades y trabajar como un equipo y escapar de este sitio.

Max: no podemos hacer eso, nuestras familias no necesitan y más en un momento como este...!

Compañero: y quien pidió tu opinión...?

Max: si estamos en esto, un grupo de personas que busque ayuda mientras yo me quedo con alex, esta muy herida.

Compañeros: me parece un buen plan, si estoy de acuerdo con él, lo intentaremos...

Todos estaban de mi lado, mi compañero acepto la propuesta y de colocarse del guía, después de unos

minutos el equipo sale del local y quedamos en que volverían pronto con ayuda médica, ya estando unos minutos fuera del local, me separo por un momento de Alex y camino a mirar por el vidrio a esperarlos pero se tardaron demasiado y nunca volvieron, de tanto esperar me ciento en el suelo arre costado al vidrio y mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar lentamente y cuando ya me estoy quedando dormido siento la presencia de alguien, abro los ojos y ese alguien salta encima de mí, se trataba de Alex herida se acuesta en mi pecho y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me dice:

Alex: (dolorida y con poca fuerza) gracias por preocu,,parte p,or mi...

Max: (preocupado) trata de no hablar, está en un mal estado.

Alex: si yo partiera de,, este mundo. Estaría agradecida de una per,sona que siempre se preocupó por mí.

Max: no sigas o te adras daño.

Alex:(dolorida) solo prom,,eteme algo, que si algo me lle,,gara a, pasar recuerda,,me como una perso,,na que sintió algo por ti per,,o por tener pena nunca te o dijo...

Max: (sorprendido) QUE? Que estás diciendo...?

Alex: (adolorida) perdo,,na,me sino te.. lo dije an,,tes.

Max: descansa un poco, pronto vendrá la ayuda.

Alex: (adolorida) "te..a..mo"...

luego de eso, en el suelo ella se encontraba en mis piernas descansando pero luego de un momento siento que ya no estaba respirando.

Max: (impactado y llorando) Alex? Alex..? No, no puede ser, "despierta... vamos...

"""NO MUERAS"""

lleno de dolor y con la chica que algún día ame en mis brazos, la acuesto otra vez en el sofá y con una camisa de promoción del local cubrí su rostro con ella y le agarre la mano por un momento y desea que esto no allá pasado, pero de repente su mano se mueve y pienso que todavía seguía viva pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella, ya era uno de ellos me retiro del sitio y camino hacia tras negado que eso le pasara y tropiezo con algo, era el extintor con que avía plasmado la cabeza de aquel hombre. agarro el extintor con mis manos y me levanto del suelo, pero ella seguí acercándose, sin valor de matarla y con mi dolor, suelto el extintor y corro hasta la puerta de emergencias, corriendo ella convertida en un monstruo me escucha correr y me persigue, llegando a la puerta rápidamente salgo y la tranco, llorando tras la puerta y escuchando el golpeteo de ella contra la puerta, decido dejarla,

Max: (llorando tras la puerta: "lo ciento, lo ciento", no pude ayudarte... te prometo, nunca te olvidare..

Eso era lo que no quería pero estaba en lo cierto, tenía que huir.

Caminando por los pasillos de "solo acceso al trabajador" me encontré con la sorpresa que esas cocas ya estaban en el corredor, huyendo asustado entre a la primera puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, luego dentro enciendo las luces y estaba "en la sala de control" desde ese momento jure, que encontraría a personas capases de trabajar verdaderamente como un equipo y confiar en ellos...

David: "así que eso nos trajo hasta aquí", porque no lo dijiste antes!, nosotros buscamos personas como tu...!

Max: lo vez ahora! No es difícil mirar atrás para poder mirar hacia el futuro.

verónica: si" sé lo que se siente, perder a alguien tan querido.

Max: ya no vale la pena, no puedes retroceder el tiempo y traerla de nuevo.

verónica: (sonriente) "vamos" anímate, por fin conseguiste a las personas indicadas.

David: ahora eres parte del equipo de rescate.

Carlos: chico! Guardemos un minuto de silencio por tu chica.

David: bien pensado carlós, es una buena idea.

Todos quedan callados y miran hacia bajo y cierran sus ojos, David ase lo mismo pero zukimi escucha la historia de Max y abraza la mano de David con fuerza y tristeza contra su pecho, David se sorprende pero en el momento sabe lo que quiere decir zukimi con su actitud y le sigue a corriente y también la abrasa.

4:00pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 32:00h=

Max: lo ciento si cause problemas.

David: gracias.

Max: ¿porque?

David: ase unos momentos pensaba que eras un loco pero el equivocado era yo, el que tiene que

Disculparse aquí soy yo, nos enseñaste a cómo fortalecernos como equipo y a conocer cosas que no

Conocíamos de nosotros mismos.

Max: vez, poco a poco te estás dando cuenta quien eres "la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza bruta"

David: (sonriente) tienes razón, oye" dime una cosa, ¿porque te gusta usar tantos acertijo?

Max: soy fanático a los juegos vídeos de trampas y de descifrar códigos secretos.

David: (alegre) eres un gamer...?

Max: me gusta mejor que me digan "friki" ya que me gustan los juegos online.

David: has jugado silent hill 3...?

Max: veamos... se cual código se te hizo difícil, ¿cómo abrir la puerta del incinerador? Solo tienes...

Max: y David: "contar en número de muertos"

Max: (mirando a zukimi de lejos) ¿y quién es la chica, ella no es de aquí...!

David: viene de Japón, ella vino a estudiar a este país para luego volver a su tierra.

Max: ¿es tu novia?

David: (apenado) no, No era mi compañera de clase.

! Ella

Max: mi chica era igual que ella, una buena persona y tierna con todos pero ya que lo la tengo a mi lado.

David: (consolando) vamos amigo, por lo menor te dijo que sentía algo por ti antes que partiera ¡no!eso lo que ella dijo que hicieras y que siempre la recordaras como una buena persona y eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora.

Max: tienes razón, muchas gracias..

David: (sonriente) "jiinnn...

Pero en el momento alguien se acercaba a ellos diciéndoles;

verónica: que aremos ahora...?

David: buscar una salida...

Verónica: no queda poco tiempo y la camioneta tiene poco combustible.

David:(pensativo) maldición! Como escapar.

Max: puedo ayudar en algo, si miro bien las cámaras tal vez encontremos una salida.

Verónica: eso suena bien.

El chico demuestra la salida de escape, afortunadamente estaba secar de ellos pero con pocos monstruos en la zona, David se emociona y dice;

David: genial! si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo al refugio.

Verónica: que esperamos, andando"

Max: esperen un momento, puede que esto sirva de algo, lo grave en la mañana.

Tocando otro botón en el tablero de administración, se enciende otra pantalla diciendo;

(Grabación de las noticias)

10:30:25. fecha 4/10/2013.

Las noticias: las fuerza estadounidenses llegaron al país esta madrugada desembarcando el plan de

evacuación, han ofrecido su ayuda para controlar la situación tomando el control de todas las salidas de la zona afectada por el virus, (maracaibo-zulia) asiendo que el único acceso a salir esa por el puente, para mantener bajo custodia la vigilancia de ciertas personas infectadas por el virus y siendo examinadas de manera adecuada las personas que busque a escapar por las costas o muelles serán arrestadas ya que primeros tiene que ser examinadas, lo mejor sera mantener la calma y que dios nos proteja. Esto es todo por hoy.

David: pero que...?

Max: sigue mirando, esto fue minutos después..

(Grabación de las noticias)

12:00:45. fecha 4/10/2013.

las noticias: este mensaje es para todos aquellos que pudieron pasar la examinación y se encuentran del otro lado de la zona, el gobernador del esta (Falcón-coro) ofrece su ayuda a todos aquellos damnificados de la evacuación del estado, todo aquel que no tenga a donde ir el gobernó ofrece acomodo a todo aquel afecto, dirigirse al aeropuerto de coro, hay comida, en donde dormir seguro y protegido por la "guardia nacional de Venezuela y fuerzas locales" esto fue una transmisión por radio y por televisión, recuerden, "no están solo" .

David: (enojado) "maldita sea" nos estropearon en plan.

Max: y cuál era su plan?

verónica: el de salir por el lago.

Max: y como pensaban salir..?

David: por el viejo ferri de autos.

Max: crees que ese barco funcione todavía..?

Verónica: aun no lo sabemos pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Max: si quieren llegar hasta allá será mejor que miren esto.

El joven empieza a mover las cámaras de afuera apuntando a un sitio especifico y poniendo zoom al sitio, se trataba de unos vehículos militares;

Max: fueron dejados allí esta mañana, seguramente los usan para caso de emergencias.

David: (sorprendido) vehículos militares...!

Verónica: pueden de sean blindados, esos vehículos los usan para mantener el orden una huelga o en una revuelta humana.

David: esa será nuestra vía de escape pero primero tenemos que ir al refugio.

Verónica: tienes razón.

Max: no creo" solo causo problemas, vallan, será mejor para ustedes yo solo estorbaría

.

Verónica: todos iremos incluyéndote.

David: ahora eres parte del equipo de rescate.

Max: (feliz) estas eran las personas que estaba esperando, "gracias"

David: bueno" tenemos algo que hacer.

============CONTINUARA=============


	11. Chapter 11

Huyendo del infierno acto #11 "cambio de planes"

Roberth: cual es el plan?

David: bueno, en estos momentos el guía no seré yo.

Verónica: (sorprendido) ¿QUE?

David: si, yo no seré el guía en la salida de este centro comercial.

Verónica: pero cómo? Si tú eres el guía.

David: ahora Max es el guía.

Max: ¿que yo que...?

David: tu nos mostraste la salida, seguramente tu sabes cómo salir fácil de este lugar...!

Verónica: David, ¡no entiendo en realidad lo que está pasando.¡

el joven se acerca a ella y le dice agarrando sus hombros:

David: no te preocupes, así como yo confío en el tu confía en mi, !si¡

Verónica: no se lo que esta pasando pero confío en lo que aras.

David: (sonriente) "jiinn...

David se dirige a todos y les dice:

David: este es el plan, Max como nos mostró como salir de aquí el estará encargado de guiarnos a la salida, nos es así Max!?, confío en ti.

Max: bueno, yo conozco bien este lugar, si salimos de esta sala, al salir al finar del pasillo hay una puerta.

Carlos: como" si solamente avía dos puerta que fue por donde entramos.

Roberth: (tocando su cabeza) y fue en donde mi cabeza sufrió una lesión.

David: (rascando su cabeza) jejeje...

Max: SI" pero no contaron que alado de ustedes estaba otra puerta.

David: y esa puerta es...?

Max: es la puerta de emergencia por donde entre..

carlos: ¿y adonde nos llevara esa puerta?

Max: si llegamos a esa puerta, del otro lado encontraremos otro pasillo si llegamos al final de él, cruzaremos a la derecha y al final de ese pasillo, una puerta antes, esta es la puerta donde nos llevara cerca de la entrada del centro comercial.

David: eso suena bien, vámonos.

Max: hay un problema.

Verónica: de que problema hablas..?

Max: esas cosas están en la entrada.

David: y como puedes estar seguro de eso, cuando nosotros entramos no estaban allí.

Carlos: nosotros venimos de ese lugar.

Roberth: si, están por todos lados.

Verónica: (dirigiéndose a Max) tu los dejaste pasar...?

Max: lo ciento, pero esas cosas ya estaban adentro.

David: basta" dejemos de hablar, tenemos que salir cuanto antes.

Verónica: tienes razón.

Luego de tener un nuevo plan de escape, todos estaban preparados para salir pero con una demora de su nuevo guía, David se acerca a el y le dice:

David: tenemos que irnos, ¿porque la demora?

Max: (serrando una mochila) solo son mis juguetes.

David: debemos darnos prisa, andando!

Max: "claro"

El equipo de rescate sale del lugar y corren hasta el final del pasillo llegando a la puerta, pasando cubriendo las espaldas unos a los otros corren hasta el final del segundo pasillo y cruzan a la derecha y llegan a una puerta el en ella decía,

(Salida de emergencia)

Saliendo del pasillo finalmente llegan al pasillo del centro comercial, por fortuna el chico los guío hasta el segundo piso, no había monstruos en ese sitio y empiezan a caminar dentro del centro en silencio hasta la puerta, mirando escondidos de reojo hasta la puerta principal se decían:

David: están en la entrada.

Verónica: y como saldremos ahora...?

David: no lo sé pero hay que pensar rápido.

Carlos: esas cosas siguen el ruido, ¡no es así!

Verónica: si, pero la entrada esta repleta de esas cosas, no podremos pasar tan fácil.

David: (pensativo) lo tengo, chico el plan que usamos el en hospital, correremos hasta la puerta uno por uno.

Max: pero estarán esas cocas ahí, como saldremos sin que nos escuchen..?

David: que alguien me pase algo para hacer ruido.

Zukimi como era la que estaba más secar a él, revisa su bolso y saca un martillo que recogió del súper mercado y se lo pasa al chico:

zukimi: esto servirá..?

David: eres un genio, muchas gracias.

El chico separa del suelo y empieza a caminar por las escaleras pero cuando ya esta por bajar, zukimi salta por la espalda de él y lo abrasa y lo detiene y le dice:

zukimi: (de tras de él) tu no iras.

David: (sorprendido) ¡zukimi!

Zukimi: (asustada) no soportaría si algo te pasara,, no quiero que vallas...!

David: y por qué me pasaste en martillo.

Zukimi: "porque yo confío en ti"

David: no debes pero preocuparte, no me pasara nada te lo prometo.

Veronica: él tiene razón, es su decisión, créeme es para salvarnos a todos y a ti.

La chica lo suelta y el joven procede, ya estando debajo entre tantos zombis lanza el martillo a un lugar separados de ellos, lejos de la entrada, haciendo que los monstruos caminen hasta el ruido, David da la señal de empezar con el plan, espesando a correr uno por uno y saliendo por la puerta, todos pasan pero faltaba uno, se trataba de Max ya que era el único, David le da la señal de avanzar y así fue, se levanta del suelo y corre hasta el pero cuando la está por llegar algo lo detiene quedando paralizado, David le preguntaba que le sucedía pero no contestaba, el detenido se decía:

Max: (sorprendido) no" esto no es cierto, "tu no..!

David: Max! Porque te detienes? Debemos irnos...

pero él seguía pausado, se debía a que una persona se acercaba hasta el con pasos lentos, se trataba de alex convertida en monstruo, cada vez se acercaba más a él pero él seguía pausado, el sin tener que hacer el en momento ella se acerca a el intentando morderlo, pero él no le quería pegar, su promesa fue para siempre, pero David al ver a Max en esta situación corre hasta él y salta sobre la chica infectada golpeando su cabeza quebrantándole en frente de los ojos del chico, él lo levanta del suelo y le dice:

David: no hay tiempo para esto ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

Los jóvenes se levantan de suelo y cuando ya están listo para salir Max se detiene de nuevo y le dice a David:

Max: espera un memento.

David: ¿y hora que?

Max: solo déjame despedirme de ella.

David: que tú qué?

Max: dame un momento.

Max se acerca hasta la chica muerta y se arrodilla en el suelo y le dice al cuerpo muerto:

Max: lo ciento si no te felicite.

El chico revisa su bolsillo de su pantalón y saca un collar con una perla y le seguía diciendo:

Max: "feliz cumpleaños" espero que te guste tu regalo.

El chico levanta su cabello y le coloca el collar en el cuello y le dice:

Max: (llorando) me tengo que ir pero nunca te olvidare, te lo prometo.

David de acerca hasta él y le dice tocando su hombro:

David: (consolándolo) créeme, ella en donde quiera que este, te está viendo en este momento.

Pero en ese momento una vos los distrae y les dice:

zukimi: ¡tenemos que irnos!

David: vamos, es hora de seguir.

El chico se levanta del suelo y empiezan a caminar hasta la puerta llegando estaba zukimi allí, David la mira pero de ella mira otra cosas, que en la muñeca estaba la pulsera que le coloco cuando se marchó de refugio y recordó lo que hizo Max antes de irse y se comparó a él, finalmente llegan a la camioneta y suben, ya la pesadilla de este día avía acabado, todos estaban a salvo, zukimi estaba alado de David dentro de la camioneta lo mira a los ojos y luego lo abraza, el joven lejos de los problemas suelta un suspiro y Verónica le pregunta:

Verónica: porque la demora?

David mira a Max distraído y luego le contesta:

David: es una larga historia.

6:18pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 30:42h=

Oficina del local. (Refugio)

David: la recolección de alimentos fue un éxito. La segunda ronda terminada.

Verónica: se pudo recolectar suficiente comida para todos, por lo menos para 4 días.

El hombre extraño: y por qué la demora.

David: lo céntimos señor, la tardanza fue por tarar de salvar a un sobreviviente.

El hombre extraño: reporte.

Verónica: (mostrando a max) es el, lo conseguimos encerrado en un cuarto del centro comercial. Escondido de esas cosas.

David: es el nuevo integrante del equipo de rescate señor.

El hombre extraño: nuevo integrante! Bienvenido, ¿quién eres?

Max: soy (Max Olivera) y es un placer estar aquí y junto al equipo de rescate.

El hombre extraño: tiene suerte que mis chicos de encontraran.

Max: (mirando a los chicos) tiene razón.

El hombre extraño: Verónica, reporte de daños.

Verónica: sí señor, por los momentos ningún herido o infectados.

El hombre extraño: avances.

David: señor, la mala noticia que nuestro plan fue estropeado.

Verónica: las fuerzas norteamericanas tienen las entradas y las salidas del lugar.

El hombre extraño: y cuál es el problema?

David: el plan de salida por la mar es inútil ya que las fuerzas norteamericana vigilan las costas ya que se llevara a cabo una revisión a personar infectadas por el virus.

Verónica: el que intente escapar por el lago, dicen que el que trate de hacer esto sera arrestado.

El hombre extraño: y tiene un plan B.

David: sí señor, el chico es de gran ayuda, por eso lo unimos al equipo de rescate, Max! Dile tu plan.

Max: bueno, en donde estaba se podía controlar las cámaras de seguridad, mire por la cama de afuera y note que en un lugar cercano, los militares dejaron unos vehículos militares que nos podrían servir para escapar.

El hombre extraño: Verónica! Informe de los vehículos.

Verónica: parecen ser para mantener el orden en una revuelta o protestas, parece que cada una puede ocupar varias personas el cada una y estas máquinas, posiblemente blindadas.

El hombre extraño: eso suena bien, eso quedaría como una tercera ronda para buscar un transporte nuevo, ¡no!

Verónica: sí señor.

David: disculpe señor, pero la pregunta esta en como obtendremos estos vehículos..?

Verónica: seguramente que guardias están allí, no lo dejaran tomar tan fácil.

Max: ya no está allí.

El hombre extraño: y como sabes eso.

Max: Mientras seguía observando vi que estas cosas llegaron al sitio y los guardias no pudieron con ellos y se marcharon dejando los vehículos abandonados.

Verónica: señor esperamos sus órdenes.

El hombre extraño: mañana saldrán a buscar esos vehículos y saldremos por el puente.

David: pero está plagando de personas, no podremos llegar a tiempo a la salida.

Verónica: con eso vehículos si creo que salgamos con facilidad.

David: y como estas segura de eso..?

Verónica: es este tipo de caso, las fuerza armadas siempre tiene un acceso para ellos pasar con facilidad, se llama (camino asilado) solo acceso militar y policiaco puede pasar.

El hombre extraño: soy parte de la fuerza armada de Venezuela, un Marín, y con los vehículos militares pasaremos sin ser registrados.

David: señor. Cuál es su siguiente orden?

El hombre extraño: por los momentos, descansen, ha sido un día agotador, mañana abren paso a la tercera ronda, a la misma hora.

David y Verónica: ¡si señor!

El hombre extraño: pueden irse.

Ellos caminan hasta la puerta y más atrás Max pero el hombre extraño le dice a Max:

El hombre extraño: oye, chico nuevo! Bienvenido al refugio.

Todos finalmente salen de la oficina, David se encontraba parado afuera mirando Asia arriba tocando su frente diciéndose:

David: (hablando solo) wwaoo... que día, estoy cansado, necesito un baño y un buen masaje en mi cuello.

Pero cuando el habla entre si mismo alguien lo esta escuchando hablar y lo abraza por la espalda y le dice:

yeni: si quieres te doy un masaje en el baño por ti.

El chico apenado salta y se separa de ella y le dice:

David: (sorprendido y apenado) "qu,,ee... no yo estoy bien así, no te preocupes no tienes que hacer eso por mí.

Pero la chica seguía acercándose a él y le seguía diciendo:

yeni: porque no" soy muy buena enjabonando espaldas.

En ese momento al chico se imagina que es esta bañando con yeni y que ella enjabonaba su espalda y jugaban con el agua, pero como todo caballero reacción de manera rápida y dice:

David: no, no te preocupes de todas manera no estoy tan cansando.

Yeni se acercó aún más quedando pegados a la pared y pecho con pecho le seguía diciendo asiendo contrato con su pierna a la pierna del chico;

yeni: (coqueta) claro que estás cansado, sucio y necesitas un baño, ve conmigo que te frotare la espalda por ti. Mi príncipe!

El chico con esta oferta la deja pasar y se separa de la chica alejándose diciéndole:

David: (apenado) eso suena bien pero tengo prisa y los demás me necesitas y a ti también y tu tiempo es importante, así que, no vemos luego.

El chico sale de la situación y sale corriendo quedando la chica pausada y dudosa diciendo:

David: (apenado) sabes que! Yo mejor me doy prisa tengo que dormir temprano y recargar fuerza para mañana, así que tengo que irme.

Yeni: pero estas cansado, dijiste que necesitas un masaje, yo podría dártelo.

David: (alejándose) será para después, gracias, adiós...

yeni: (estado inocente) pero soy muy buena...

NOTA: el local cuenta con un baño, una tina, un lavamanos, escusado y una regadera.

Después de todo esto, el chico se dirigía a darse una ducha, en el momento en que el va al baño, zukimi lo llama, le entrega una toalla para secarse unas ves que saliera de la ducha:

zukimi: "nee... David...!

NOTA: "nee" una manera de decir en japonés ¡Hey!

David: que sucede...?

zukimi: (apenada) toma, para que te seques bien..

David: (agradecido) arigato zukimi san.

Zukimi: (apenada) de nada...

Una vez David agarrando la toalla ase contacto con las manos de zukimi, rápidamente los dos reaccionan separando las manos apenados pero luego de unos segundos los dos se sonríen.

El chico entra al baño y empieza a desvestirse ya listo para bañarse llena la tina de agua y se sienta dentro de ella, una vez sentado se pone a pensar y hablar entre el mismo con los ojos cerrados;

David: (descansando en la tina) valla, que día, fue un da agotador.

Pero el hablando y un recuerdo de ese día aperase:

=====RECUERDO=====

alex: (dolorida y con poca fuerza) gracias por preocu,,parte p,or mi...

Alex: si yo partiera de,, este mundo. estaría agradecida de una per,sona que siempre se preocupó por mí.

Max: no sigas o te adras daño.

Alex:(dolorida) solo prom,,eteme algo, que si algo me lle,,gara a, pasar recuerda,,me como una perso,,na que sintió algo por ti per,,o por tener pena nunca te o dijo...

Max: (sorprendido) QUE? Que estás diciendo...?

Alex: (adolorida) perdo,,na,me sino te.. lo dije an,,tes.

Max: descansa un poco, pronto vendrá la ayuda

Alex: (adolorida) "te..a..mo"...

Max: (impactado y llorando) alex? Alex..? No, no puede ser, "despierta... vamos...

"""NO MUERAS"""

==Otro recuerdo==

Max: espero que te guste tu regalo, "feliz cumpleaños"

Max: (llorando) me tengo que ir pero nunca te olvidare, te lo prometo.

El chico despierta de su recuerdo y asustado, luego cierra los ojos de nuevo y piensa:

===pensamiento===

No quiero que me pase algo como Max, te protegeré hasta lo último de mi zukimi, solo necesito tener un tiempo para hablar contigo, antes de que nos pase algo, me confesare a ti lo más pronto posible.

David: (cómodo y relajado) valla me duelen los hombros, palpitan de un manera suave que pareciera me se estuvieran dando un masaje solos, que bien se siente.

Yeni: eso es porque los tienes tensos...

David:(sorprendido) "YENI" que estás haciendo aquí...?

yeni: (desnuda) dándome una ducha contigo y dando un masaje a tus hombros.

===========CONTINUARA============


	12. Chapter 12

Huyendo del infierno acto #12 "situación embarazosa"

David: (cómodo y relajado) valla... me duelen los hombros, palpitan de un manera suave que pareciera me se estuvieran dando un masaje solos, que bien se siente.

Yeni: eso es porque los tienes tensos...

David:(sorprendido) "YENI" que estás haciendo aquí...?

yeni: (desnuda) dándome una ducha contigo y dando un masaje a tus hombros.

8:20pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 28:20h=

(El baño)

David se trata de esconder entre la espuma de la tina y tapando sus ojos le dice:

David: (apenado) ¿ y cómo entro?

Yeni: una doctora tienes sus trucos.

(Minutos antes de entrar)

yeni: oye! Roberth, será de me puedes abrir esta puerta..! Por error la he cerrado.

Roberth: sí, claro.

Yeni: pero no vayas a ser mucho ruido, porque si lo haces los monstruos escucharan.

Roberth: abrir una puerta sin hacer ruido es mi especialidad.

(En el baño)

yeni: valla que fue un día agotador no lo crees...?

La chica se levanta de donde estaba y empresa a meter los pies en la tina mostrando doto su cuerpo al chico sin pena, sentándose en la tina quedando los dos en la tina:

yeni: (relajada) "jjaaaaa... el agua está bien de temperatura..

Pero de repente la chica empieza tocar la pierna del chico de manera excitante, asiéndolo temblar y le decía:

yeni: qué tal si jugamos un juego.

David entra la espada y la pare piensa rápido y le dice:

David: (nervioso) bueno, yo tengo un juego interesante.

Yeni: (emocionada) si" y que tienes en mente.

David: (nervioso) cierra los ojos y yo te diré cuando los abras.

Yeni: (emocionada) está bien.

La chica cierra los ojos y cuando ya los tiene serrado el chico aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar, y se levanta de la tina y toma la toalla pero cuando la está agarrando para ponerla la chica lo sorprende y le dice;

yeni: ¿a dónde vas?

El chico sorprendido de la situación busca rápidamente una excusa:

David: (nervioso) seguramente usted quería usar el baño, bueno, la dejo para que se bañe sin problema.

Yeni: (triste) oye" no te vallas, no es divertido bañarse solo.

David: no se preocupe señorita yeni, para mí no es una molestia que usted se metiera en el baño, así que disfrute su baño.

Yeni: (molesta) deja de llamarme "señorita" me ase ver más vieja. Ven, que en agua esta agradable.

David: (apenado) bueno, yo me voy, jejeje... adiós.

Yeni: (levantada de la tina) no te vayas, no será divertido sin ti.

David: (tapando sus ojos avergonzado) adiós.

El chico empieza a caminar asía a tras asía la puerta lentamente, pero cuando ya está cerca de la puerta de repente se cae al suelo resbalándose con un poco de jabón que cayó al suelo, su toalla se separa de él quedando desnudo en el suelo y luego de caer se decía así mismo:

David: (tocando su cabeza) ahuu... que golpe.

Yeni: (mirándolo en el suelo) valla que tienes un buen amigo a tu lado.

El chico rápidamente se cubre su pene y le dice:

David: (apenado y nervioso) ajajaja... bueno ya yo me iba !no¡

yeni: no crees que eres infurto contigo, deberías darte una ducha tranquila, y recuerda que tú eres mi salvador y te debo un pequeño regalo.

El chico se termina de parar del suelo y se dirija a la puerta y le decía la chica:

David: (apenado) será para otro momento, adiós.

El chico sale del baño y la chica en el baño quedando ella en la tina diciéndose:

yeni: (pensativa) esta ves falle, pero para la próxima no te escaparas.

8:45pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 28:45h=

(Reunión)

Después de todo un día difícil, el equipo de rescate estaba en una de las estancias del local hablando:

Verónica: fue un reto para todo el día de hoy.

Carlos: y pensar que no lo lograríamos.

Roberth: (emocionado) somos un equipo elite hermano!

Carlos: (chocando su mano con la de Roberth): si..

Verónica: todo se lo debemos agradable a un buen guía.

David: no es para tanto.

Verónica: gracias a ti mañana saldremos de este lugar...!

David: recuerda que nuestro plan era salir por el lago, pero los militares americanos nos dañaron el plan.

Carlos: malditos americanos.

Verónica: oye, eres un buen guía, tú me recuerdas a alguien.

David: (se acerca a ella) sé que para ti era especial, pero yo me jure que llevaría su honor de hombre para siempre, en todas mis batallas.

Verónica: (sonriente) eso es un buen gesto de tu parte.

David agarra su mano y le dice:

David: te prometo que defenderé su honor, él fue como un maestro para mí.

Verónica: (sorprendida) ¡David..!

David:(sonriente) jinnn...

Carlós: cambiando de tema, ¿quién ara la guardia?

Verónica: yo lo hice la noche pasada.

Carlos: no me miren, a mi yo la también la hice con verónica esa noche.

David: nos turnaremos.

Verónica: pero quien ira primero..?

David: yo iré con Max, y luego Roberth Y Carlos, entendido.

Carlos: pero como, si él es nuevo...!

David: amigo, también es mi primera vez.

Verónica: él tiene razón.

Roberth: eso suena bien, por fin dormiré algo.

David: no por mucho, nuestra guardia será de 9:00pm hasta las 2:00am.

Roberth: "QUE"""" solo dormiré 4 horas...?

Verónica: si yo estoy un poco cansada, necesito guardar energía para mañana.

Max: estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Roberth: (molesto) solo porque son mujeres dormirán más que nosotros, me pondré una peluca y diré; "si yo estoy un poco cansada, necesito guardar energía para mañana."

Verónica: (enojada) oye! Cuál es tu problema...?

Roberth: (asustado) era una broma...

Carlós: bueno, lo mejor será que el segundo equipo de guardia duerma un poco.

David: descansen un poco.

Roberth: (burlón) adiós cariño...

Carlós: (avergonzado) no sigas con eso...

David: ¿alguien ha visto a zukimi?

Verónica: lo más probable es que ya este durmiendo, también fue un día difícil para ella.

David: tienes razón, ¿en dónde estará?

9:15pm. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 27:15h=

(Terraza del local)

De acuerdo al plan, Max y David ya se encontraban vigilando el sitio, después de un tiempo establecen una conversación;

Max: crees que esas cosas permanezcan vivas para siempre..?

David: no lo creo.

Max: y como estas seguro de eso?

David: en la clase de biología dijeron que un cuerpo al morir su sangre se detiene y se coagula.

Max: que quieres decir?

David: su sangre se seca.

Max: y como es que andan caminando?

David: antes de que todo esto pasara, yo en la mañana de ese día yo estaba viendo la televisión y el género de este virus, reparar las células madres, tal vez repare glóbulos rojos ósea, "sangre"

Max: (pensativo) y al haber sangre! , ahí movimiento y al haber movimiento ahí más sangre.

David: (sonriente) ¡sí! eso es correcto.

Max: y si crees que salgamos de aquí?

David: si tu plan no falla, tal vez salgamos cuanto antes.

Max: mi plan..?

David: si! el de los vehículos militares..!

Max: saldremos con estilo...

David: si!

Max: (vos cansante) hooonnjjjj... oye me estoy durmiendo un poco, voy a buscar algo para que me despierte.

David: tráeme un refresco.

Max: (retirándose) ok

El chico se retira de la terraza y se camina asía dentro en busca de algo de bebes, David queda solo y se pone a mirar asía afuera, mirando los zombies caminar, pero de repente algo lo distrae, unos pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, el piensa que era Max, pero cuando ya está volteado del lado de la puerta alguien salta hasta él y lo abraza suerte en el pecho y le dice:

zukimi: (abrasando el pecho del chico) no me mientas.

David: (sorprendido) "zukimi"

David: no entiendo nada...

zukimi: (triste) sé que tú y ella tienen algo.

David: (dudoso) de quien hablas..?

zukimi: (triste) ¡me mientes de nuevo.!

David:(dudoso) pero si yo no he estado con nadie.

Zukimi: (triste) los escuche en el baño.

David:(perdido) pero de que hablas.?

Zukimi: (alterada) sigues mintiendo, eres un mentiroso..!

Y la chica lo abrasa más fuerte y le seguía diciendo:

zukimi: (triste y molesta) se divertían juntos..

David: quien estaba conmigo...?

En el momento la chica se separa de él y gritándole le dice:

zukimi: (enojada) "tú y la señorita yeni esta...

De repente la chica al gritar y se desmalla, cansada de un día muy difícil:

David: (alertado) zukimi, estas bien..?

zukimi: (cansada) no me siento bien.

David la levanta suelo la chica desmallada y la coloca en su espalda, luego de agarrarla le decía:

David: vamos! Debes estar cansada, debes descansar un poco y trata de no perder energía.

Zukimi: (dormida) iiinnn...

David: (sonriente) que bien te ves dormida, vamos de te llevare a dormir un poco.

El chico la lleva a un lugar a descansar, casualidad en el mismo sofá que la avía dejado una noche antes, después de dejarla en la termina de acomodar y la arropa pero cuando la está acomodando a la chica se le sale una de sus manos, la mano en donde tenía la pulsera que él le dio, al verla el recuerda lo que tenía que hacer esa noche, se retira del sitio y se dirige a montar guardia y cuando llega ya Max estaba en el sitio y le dice:

max: ( entregándole el refresco) a donde fuiste...?

David: (destapando el refresco) es una noche difícil.

2:00am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 22:00h=

(Terraza del local)

Carlós: chicos, ya su tiempo se acabó descansen un poco nosotros nos encargaremos.

David: te lo agradezco.

Roberth: (medio dormido) no es justo amigo, estaba soñando con una chica con los pechos enormes...

David: nos vemos luego, suerte.

Max: (cansado) por fin dormiré algo.

Roberth:(molesto) te envidio.

El primer equipo de guardia se retira quedando el segundo, después de unos segundos carlós estaba inspeccionando la zona pero Roberth se queda dormido en la barandilla de la terraza y carlós le dice:

Carlós: (moviendo a Roberth) oye" despierta, deja de soñar en pechos tenemos que estar juntos en esto.

Roberth: (dormido y enojado) amigo! Ya estaba por tocarlas.

Carlos: eres un pervertido.

Después de un tiempo, David decide ir al baño por última vez antes de acostarse, después de salir del baño camina y busca un lugar en donde dormir, todos los sitios estaban llenos, el sin elección se tira en el suelo y con una almohada que le presto carlós se acuesta en el suelo a pensar lo que paso ese día, la situación en el baño pero algo lo agobiaba era el pensamiento de zukimi que no lo dejaba dormir pero cuando ya se está quedando dormido ya para cerrar los ojos, alguien aparece y abrasa su peso estando en el suelo, se trataba de yeni, el apenado le sigue el juego y se queda dormido sin tener fuerzas para levantarse, tratar de guardar fuerza para la tercera ronda.

7:10am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 17:10h=

(Dormitorio)

El chico despierta de su sueño en pocas horas pero cuando ya está abriendo los ojos se encuentra

Con la sorpresa que alguien lo estaba esperando con la comida al despertar y le decía:

zukimi: (sonriente y alegre) buenos días dormilón, es hora de despertar y comer para tener energía todo el día.

David: (medio dormido) buenos días zukimi.

El chico se termina de levantar y agarra la comida que zukimi le preparo, pero cuando la mira nota que no está enojada con él y se decía a si mismo viendo la alegría de la chica:

==pensamiento de David==

David: no está enojada conmigo...

zukimi: (alegre) "jinnn...

==========COMTINUARA===========


	13. Chapter 13

Huyendo del infierno acto #13 "equipo blindado"

El chico después de comer lo que zukimi le avía preparado esa mañana, se levanta y luego de ponerse sus zapatos se levanta de donde está durmiendo y camina hasta la sala, cuando llega verónica lo llama para otra reunión de planes, el camino hasta ella y de repente zukimi corriendo lo agarra por La mano rápidamente y apurando el paso le dice:

zukimi: date prisa! Te esperan...!

El chico la mira caminar entusiasmada pero mientras la mira duda del comportamiento de la chica, que no estaba enojada con el de la situación de la noche anterior, despierta de sus pensamientos y llega al grupo y verónica se dirige a él y le dice:

Verónica: has despertado!

David: (tocando su cabeza) tuve una mala noche.

Verónica: (sonriente) no te juzgo.

David: y bien, que llevamos hasta hora..?

Verónica: pondremos en marcha el mismo plan de la mañana anterior.

David: la ronda de hoy será buscar los vehículos.

Verónica: es la última.

Carlos: sabemos en dónde están los vehículos.

Roberth: que estamos esperando!

David: el plan ya está listo, solo tenemos que prepararnos para salir.

Verónica: dentro de unas horas tendremos esos vehículos, saldremos de este infierno.

David: estamos listos.

Max: (pensativo) aún no..!

David: que quieres decir con que un no...?

Max: si mas no recuerdo estamos en zona de cuarentena, seguramente los americanos están por todos lados, si nos ven tomar esas máquinas nos arrestaran.

Verónica: (pensativa) el procedimiento de evacuación.

Max: sí

David: (alterado) malditos americanos.

Verónica: eso nos llevara tiempo.

Max: (pensativo) hay una opción más.

David: que tienes en mente..?

Max: tienen una computadora.?

El equipo se encontraba en un cuarto en donde está la computadora que avía pedido el chico, sentándose la enciende y luego de encender dice Max;

Max: (emocionado) "que bien" aún tiene internet...!

David: para que querías la computadora.

Max: buen amigo mío, el internet es la mayor distribución de datos.

Verónica: no entiendo..?

Max: (escribiendo en la computadora) si ves bien, tal vez pueda localizar un satélite.

Google.

Búsqueda: satélite global.

Max: solo tenemos que esperar un poco, ¡maldición!

David: que sucede..?

Max: la señal está bloqueada.

David: no hay otra página..?

Max: déjame ver...

Nueva búsqueda: posición global.

Max: rayos! Esta también está cerrada.

Verónica: que puede estar pasando?

Max: esto puedes el mismo gobierno.

Verónica: cómo puedes estar seguro de eso.

Max: interfieren con la señal satelital para no mostrar lo que está pasando a los extranjeros, puedes que la bloquearos para no darle acceso a los terroristas en caso de le sea un acto terrorista, ¡claro!

David: como llegaremos ahora hasta allá sin que nos vean?

De repente alguien entra al cuarto caminando con las manos atrás, acercándose a ellos diciendo:

El capitán: busca el satélite (KB92C4)

David: (sorprendido) señor!

Max: (dudoso) está seguro que eso es un satélite...?

El capitán: solo búscalo..!

Max: sí, Señor.

El chico busca el satélite y aparece en la pantalla, luego el chico dice:

Max: señor, lo pude conseguir, tiene un mensaje.

El capitán: reporte.

Max: satélite de seguridad de rastreo global.

="Acceso restringido"=, solo oficiales de alto rango para acceder a este satélite, permiso autorizado a través de un código, por favor ingrese el código de seguridad...

Max: señor, pide un código...

El capitán: activa el código (743s alfa)

El chico ingresa los códigos, todos se encontraban suspendidos a la repuesta de repente...

==esperado permiso de acceso...==

(autorizado)

Max: (alegre) señor pudimos entrar.

El capitán: prosigan.

Max: (escribiendo) busquemos la zona el en mapa, que bien! Es en vivo...!

David: disculpe señor, pero para que usan este satélite?

El capitán: lo usamos en caso de rastrear un robo reportado, secuestro o tráfico de drogas y ventas clandestinas de ella.

Max: (escribiendo) veamos... solo tengo que buscar la ruta del dispositivo, ya!

Verónica: que ves!

Max: hay tres rutas disponibles.

El capitán: informe.

Max: señor, hay 3 rutas para llegar hasta allá, la primera es de 5km pero hay un problema, en esa ruta ahí una barricada de americanos, la segunda cuenta con la misma barricada.

El capitán: avances.

Max: el tercer camino disponible es más largo pero no hay presencia de ellos, se de 5,7km.

David: iremos por ese camino.

El capitán: todo esta listo, yo me quedare con el chico a verlos desde aquí con su misión.

Verónica: sí señor, ya escucharon, ¡andando!

Max: espera aún falta algo por hacer.

David: ahora qué?

Max: necesitaran estos.

Max busca en su morral y de repente saca unos radios transmisores de oído, entregándole uno a David, carlós y verónica y uno al capitán diciendo:

Max: nos mantendremos en contacto.

Verónica: (recibiendo) es una bueno idea.

David: (recibiendo) eso será de ayuda.

Max: (entregando) capitán..!

El capitán: (colocando su radio transmisor) verónica, me mantienes al tanto de todo lo que pase.

Verónica: entendido señor!

Max: si intentan comunicarse, solo dejen oprimido el botón verde 5 segundos para luego hablar.

David: ok

Verónica: es hora.

David: carlós memorizaste el mapa?

Carlos: sí, creo...

Max: vamos a ser esto más fácil, quien tiene teléfono..?

David: para que el teléfono.

Zukini: (mostrando el suyo) yo tengo uno.

Max: dame tu número de teléfono.

Zukimi: claro!

La chica le da el número de su teléfono y Max después la escribe en la computadora, luego de un momento a zukimi le llega un mensaje:

Teléfono de zukimi: tinn...

Mensaje: abrir el archivo.

Zukimi: (mostrando la pantalla a todos sorprendida) ¡es el mapa!

David: (sorprendido) como lo hiciste..?

Max: (apoyado a la silla) solo es un pequeño truco.

Roberth: (molesto y gritando) oye" no te robes mis frases..!

Momentos más tardes.

David: si algo pasa solo quédate tras mi espalda, yo te protegeré.

Zukimi: (apenada) hi"

David: (sonriente) tenemos que irnos.

De repente la chica hablando con el salta y lo abraza, luego de un rato alguien lo estaba observando.

Yeni: (cruzada de brazo) es la chica, ya tendré tiempo para ti, "zukimi"

8:15am. =tiempo antes del bombardeo 16:45h=

(Dentro del auto)

David: crees que salgamos de este lugar.

Verónica: yo creo en el capitán.

David: dime algo... por qué le tienes tanta confianza a él.

Verónica: no es que tengo confianza, es que la ley lo pide en un caso como este.

David: no entiendo

Verónica: veras, la ley de seguridad de la defensa dice; artículo 243: toda seguridad de defensa de la nación en caso de un ataque terrorista u otra, estará al mando de cual cualquier oficial de alto rango, sea de la defensa de la nación, estada tal o regional.

David: y eso te pone bajo el mando de él.

Verónica: estoy en su barco, tengo que seguir las reglas.

Después de esa conversación David mira atreves de la ventana del auto mirado el cielo nublado dice:

David: parece que va a llover.

Verónica: eso será un problema.

Carlos: llegamos.

(En el refugio)

Max: señor, llegaron.

El capitán: que procedan con el plan.

(Con el equipo de rescate)

Carlós: este lugar esta desolado.

David: no podemos confiarnos, o nos pasara lo mismo que el centro comercial.

Verónica: tenemos que darnos prisa.

De repente a verónica le llega una transmisión de Max:

Max: (a través del transmisor) verónica! me escuchas...?

Verónica: fuerte y claro.

Max: (a través del transmisor) el capitán que proceda con el plan, tiene aproximadamente 30 minutos para salir de ese lugar.

Verónica: entendido.

Max: (a través del transmisor) suerte.

Verónica: bueno, nos queda 30 minutos, andando.

Se bajan del auto Listos para seguir el plan, empieza a llover, sin tener que hacer David mira los lados y encuentra una opción, donde estaban las maquinas en la parte de atrás estaba un mini súper mercado, apuntando con el dedo al sitio que vio dice:

David: (gritando) todos adentro.

Verónica: ya lo oyeron, a dentro ahora.

El equipo sale corriendo hasta el sitio y entran, luego de estar adentro verónica dice:

Verónica: esto nos hará perder más tiempo.

David: solo es una nube pasajera.

Zukimi: esperemos un momento.

Verónica: tienen razón, oye Roberth! Crees abrir la puerta de esa cosa.?

Roberth: es mi especialidad.

Carlos: no creo que las pueda abrir.

Roberth: (molesto) que dices..?

David: por dices eso.

Carlos: miren la puerta, tiene para introducir un código.

David: tenemos que buscar en este sitio, puede que esos códigos estén aquí.

Todos empiezan a buscar el código por todos lados, papeles arriba de la mesa del local, de repente carlós abre una puerta y se sorprende de lo que ahí dentro, llamando a los demás dice:

Carlós: oigan chicos...! encontré algo más.

David: pero que..?

Roberth: (gritando) "un cargamento de armas"

Verónica: tenemos que llevarnos estas cosas.

David: cada quien agarre un arma.

Roberth: amigo... estos tipos estaban locos.

Revisando entre las cajas de arma zukimi dice:

zukimi: miren" son los códigos...

David: eso es una buena señal.

Verónica llamando a Max dice por el radio transmisor.

Verónica: Max, tenemos buenas noticias, dile al capitán que llevaremos los vehículos y lagunas armas.

Max: (a través del transmisor) !armas¡

Verónica: dile que pronto estaremos allá.

Max: (a través del transmisor) entendido!

La lluvia no paraba de caer, listos para salir de nuevo, carlós el que estaba cerca de la puerta los detiene y le dice:

Carlos: tenemos compañía.

David: esas cosas no siguieron.

Verónica: tenemos que pensaren algo.

El chico con un arma en la mano mira a todos y luego mira a los demás y dice:

David: informa al capitán que nos tardaremos un poco.

Cargando su arma dice:

David: (motivado) volveremos esas cosas al infierno.

========CONTINUARA=========


	14. Chapter 14

Huyendo del infiero acto #14 "escape forzado"

David: (alterado y gritando) chicos disparen en la cabeza!

Verónica: (alterada y gritando) "si no nos damos prisa no saldremos de este lugar con facilidad!

Carlos: (gritando y disparando) la entrada se está llenando de esas cosas! como nos siguieron?

David: siguieron el sonido del auto.

Verónica: y que aremos ahora?

Roberth: (disparando a los monstruos) coman balas MALDITOS..!

zukimi: (asustada y tapando sus oídos): kiiiaaaa...

el chico entre tanta tensión y nervios todo lo empieza a ver en cámara lenta, mira cada explosión que hace el arma de carlós, mira caer cada cartucho vacío en cámara lenta, suspendido en el tiempo mira a zukimi gritar asustada, rápidamente recuerda lo que él le dijo hace unas horas antes de marcharse;

==recuerdo de David==

David: si algo pasa solo quédate tras mi espalda, yo te protegeré.

Zukimi: (apenada) hi"

El chico despierta de sus sueños y el camino hasta zukimi, tomando de la mesa una pistola sacada del cargamento de armas se la entrega a ella y sonriente del dice:

David: (sonriente) no tengas miedo, yo estaré hay para protegerte, toma! solo dispara a la cabeza si te sientes amenazada.

Zukimi: (sorprendida) aannn...?

David: (sonriente) jiiinnn...

El chico deja de hablar con ella y se dirige a todos y dice:

David: nuevo plan, cerrajero, espero que estés preparado para lo que vamos a ser.

Roberth: si! Oye, oye, oye que planeas hacer...!

David: este es plan, carlós, estarás encargado de franco tirador, verónica estará conmigo mientras que el cerrajero intenta abrir las puertas de las maquinas.

Rovert: QUE! Estás loco, la lluvia no me dejara hacerlo!

David: es la única manera de salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible.

Veronica: estoy de acuerdo con él.

Carlos: cuenta conmigo.

David: vamos Roberth, eres el indicado para este trabajo, contamos contigo...?

Roberth queda paralizado en un momento de 10 segundos, después de pensar sujeta su arma con fuerza y cargándola le dice:

Roberth: hagámoslo.

David: (motivado cerrando su mano) sabía que podía contar contigo.

Verónica: (preguntándole al chico) por dónde empezamos?

David: primero, "huir de este infierno"

Como un buen equipo planificado, salen del sitio colocándose el posición de ataque y abriendo fuego empiezan a derrumbar zombis uno por uno, carlós sube al techo de un auto y empieza a dispararles en la cabeza, verónica y David se colocan en defensa a zukimi y Roberth, rápidamente el cerrajero introduce los códigos, David apura a Roberth, pero mientras disparaban seguían saliendo más cosas de esas por todos lados, minutos desesperantes finalmente Roberth abre la primera puerta:

Roberth: (desesperado) está abierta!

David: está bien! Carlos tu turno.

Carlos: entendido!

David se dirige a zukimi y le dice agarrando sus hombros:

David: todo está bien, sube al camión con carlós no vayas a salir, o.k!

Zukimi: (asustada) y tú que! No vendrás.?

David: no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Zukimi: está bien.

David: verónica, Roberth, a la otra máquina, ahora!

Verónica y Roberth: entendido!

Carlos: no necesitaran ayuda...?

Verónica: nosotros no encaremos, espera la señal.

Carlos: de acuerdo!

Rápidamente corren hasta la otra puerta de la siguiente máquina y luego de unos minutos de desesperación la abren, de prisa suben al camión blindado, dando la señal de escape encienden los vehículos aceleran, cuando ya están por salir de ese lugar pisando las cabezas de esas cosas se detiene, miran la entrada y afuera estaban una multitud de zombis, David sin pensarlo dos veces sale por la compuerta de la terraza de la máquina, cuando ya está por salir Roberth lo sujeta por su pie y le pregunta;

Roberth: que piezas hacer...?

David: quedas encargado de la terraza de este vehículo, necesitamos abrirnos paso para poder salir,

¿Cuento contigo?

Roberth: sabes que sí.

David: hagámoslo!

El chico sube al techo de la máquina y camina hasta la parte atrás, quedando mirando la otra máquina, le pide a carlós que se acerque más, carlós sigue el plan del chico y se acerca pegando la parte de delante de su máquina y el chica camina entre las dos máquinas y llega hasta la otra quedando en el sitio de la ametralladora de la máquina, cargando el arma le dice a Roberth:

David: estas preparado para lo que vamos hacer?

Roberth: estoy listo.

David: carlós! en posición.

Carlos: claro!

Los dos vehículos estaban de frente a la multitud de zombis, preparados para abrirse paso, David mira a verónica y a Roberth y les dice:

David: listo" a mi señal, 1...2..."3"

las armas empiezan a ser ruido al disparar, todo parecía una guerra sacada de un juego vídeo, ver como las balas atravesaban sus cuerpos, sus cabezas explotando y sus sesos regados por todos lados, entre Roberth David finalmente se abren paso.

Max: (atrás ves del transmisor) David " David" me oyes..?

David: (emocionado) ¡esto es genial!, eso parase cada vez más un juego vídeo...!

(en el refugio)

El capitán: pasa algo?

Max: (con cara de ignorancia) al parecer se están divirtiendo.

El capitán: no los pierdas de vista.

Max: sí, señor.

Luego de abrir paso David le dice a carlós;

David: carlós! tenemos que irnos, nosotros iremos a delante, ahora vámonos...!

Carlós: entendido"

David: Roberth! Dile a verónica que nos siga.

Roberth: de acuerdo!

Carlos acelera va delante de verónica como un guía, verónica de tras de ellos rápidamente escapan de ese lugar, ya dentro del vehículo David decide llamar a verónica diciéndole;

David: (hablando por el transmisor) verónica como esta todo...!

Verónica: (hablando por el transmisor) todo está bien gracias a nuestro buen guía.

David: no es para tanto, eso lo aria cualquier persona.

Verónica: (hablando por el transmisor) pero una persona con agallas.

David: lo bueno es que ya salimos de ese lugar, ahora síguenos saldremos de todo esto dentro de unas horas.

Carlos: y que haremos ahora..?

David: por ahora salir este sitio y reportarle al capitán la situación.

David: (hablando por el transmisor) Verónica, reporta al capitán que vamos en camino.

Verónica: (hablando por el transmisor) entendido...

Max, me escuchas..?

Max: fuerte y claro.

Verónica: (hablando por el transmisor) prepara a todos, vamos en camino.

Max: (contento) capitán vienen en camino.

El capitán: (contento) lo lograron.

Finalmente el equipo de rescate llega al refugio, ya la pesadilla avía acabado, después de todo esto el equipo se encontraba reportándole al capitán todo lo que paso y seguir con el plan;

Verónica: señor, la misión fue un éxito.

El capitán: reporte de daños.

Verónica: ninguno señor, todos salimos ilesos del sitio.

El capitán: eso sueno bien, avances"

David: tenemos los vehículos y tiempo suficiente para escapar antes del bombardeo.

El capitán: excelente.

Verónica: señor, tenemos algo más que mostrarle.

El capitán: de que se trata.

David: "Carlos, Roberth"

Carlos y Roberth pasan con unos morrales en las manos y los dejan caer al suelo y verónica le dice al capitán:

Verónica: señor, en la búsqueda de los vehículos nos topamos con estas armas.

El capitán: valla que esto si es un gran avance, ahora si podremos escapar seguros.

Verónica: señor tenemos aproximadamente 12 horas para salir de la zona de cuarentena.

Max: el bombardeo fue cancelado.

David: (sorprendido) ¿¡QUE!?

Verónica: señor no entiendo nada de esto.

El capitán: nosotros también tenemos algo que mostrarles, Max!

Max: si señor, chicos meren esto, esto fue grabado minutos antes que ustedes llegaran.

(Grabación de la televisión)

10:27am/08/06/2013.

Televisión: las fuerza norte americanas y el gobierno de Venezuela hoy a las 9:00am de la mañana llegaron a un acuerdo sobre la zona de cuarentena, el bombardeo fue cancelado gracias a que la disminución de infección, el gobierno aprobó la ingresaron de más soldados americanos a la ayuda de liquidar la infección, a porte al sistema de seguridad al salir de dicha zona, el precedente entra en acuerdo con el precedente de Venezuela en ayudar la nación. Son buenas noticias para aquellos que todavía tienen esperanzas de vivir, por los momentos se recomienda tener calma y tratar de salir de la zona, esto fue todo por hoy, que tengan un buen día.

David: (emocionado) ¡genial!

Verónica: eso sí que es una buena señal.

El capitán: de todas maneras, entes preparados, nos iremos hoy.

Max: por fin saldremos de todo esto, "no más monstruos"

En el momento todos estaban de acuerdo con el capitán pero alguien no los seguía, David se encontraba con la cabeza asía abajo mirando al suelo y después de unos segundos voltea su cara al capitán y le dice:

David: señor, ahora que lo sé, no estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Verónica: (sorprendida) David!

El capitán: y cuál es el problema.

David: señor, todos nosotros solo corríamos de ser bombardeados por los americanos, pero ahora tenemos más tiempo para salvar más vidas, estamos en una buena zona, tenemos alimentos, equipo de primeros auxilios, armas, podemos recatar más personas, por eso nos llamó "equipo de rescate" puede que nos necesiten allá afuera.

El chico deja de hablar y todos quedan suspendidos en el tiempo de de repente:

Max: señor! Estoy agradecido de ser rescatado por estas personas.

Roberth: estas personas me enseñaros algo que yo no sabía aun "trabajar el equipo"

El capitán los mira a todos y luego coloca sus manos de tras de él y dirigiéndose al chico le dice:

El capitán: chico, desde que llegaste a este lugar ya sabía que en ti avía algo especial, en el ejército necesitan personas firmes con vos de mando, por eso te nombre como guía, tienes la firmezas de un capitán y su tropa, tienes razón.

El capitán toca su hombro y le dice nuevamente:

El capitán: desde ahora ayudaremos a las demás personas "segundo capitán al mando"

Todos: (sorprendidos) !"QUE"¡

David: (paralizado) ¿!señor ¡?

El capitán: gracias a la firmeza de este chico tenemos todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, el quedara encargado como capitán en tomar decisiones que se llevaran a cabo y la salida fuera del refugio.

Mientras el capitán nombraba al chico como capitán segundo, verónica miraba al chico muy concentrado y con una mirada fija, como si su concentración se basara en el chico.

El capitán: bueno, eso es todo por hoy, luego pensaremos como empezar la nueva búsqueda, un nuevo plan, nosotros los capitanes seleccionaremos en donde empezar la nueva ronda, ¡no es así! Capitán David!

El chico emocionado contesta;

David: (entusiasmado) "sí, señor"

El capitán: es todo, pueden retirarse.

David: señor, gracias, no lo decepcionare, se lo prometo.

El capitán: (sonriente) sé que no lo ara, capitán.

3:22pm. [bombardeo cancelado]

(El refugio)

El chico caminaba asías una estancia del lugar cuando de repente alguien aparece en su camino y le decía:

zukimi: oye" David, ¿estás bien?

David: si! no te preocupes no es nada.

Zukimi: oye nunca e disparado un arma.

David: (sonriente) jajaja... eso, es fácil solo tienes que jalar del gatillo.

Zukimi: me enseñaras a usar un arma...?

David: (sonriente) claro, es este nuevo mundo tenemos que aprender a sobrevivir y ayudar unos a otros.

Zukimi: crees que algún día sobrevivamos juntos? Hasta que la muerte nos separe..?

David: (mirándola a los ojos) oye... que quieres decir con eso...?

zukimi: (apenada y nerviosa) no,no,no no insinuó nada...

el chico la agarra por su hombro y mirándola a los ojos le dice:

David: yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

La chica emocionada busca a abrasarlo pero se detiene, el chico estaba siendo abrasado por otra persona desde su espalda y esa persona entra también en la conversación;

yeni: (abrasando al chico) yo también quiero ser protegida.

Zukimi: (molesta) aann...

David: (nervioso) yeni, no te preocupes, somos un equipo.

Yeni entre más hablaba abrazaba más al chico, tocando la espalda del chico con sus enormes senos asiendo que en chico se pusiera más nervioso, le seguía diciendo;

yeni: podemos ser un dúo, yo te protegeré de lecciones y tu me protegerás de esas cosas abrasándome...!

En el momento el chico se pone a nadar en sus pensamientos y se imagina en una situación con yeni en un sueño pervertido:

==imaginación pervertida==

David: (preocupado) "YENI..! te encuentras bien...?

yeni: (tirada en el suelo) "me duele mucho la pierna"

David: no te preocupes, te llevare en mis brazos...

yeni: (en los brazos del chico) escaparemos juntos de esto?

David: (mirando a la chica) te protegeré...

El este sueño, los chico acercan sus rostros para besarse pero una vos lo despierta de su sueño pervertido formado por un globo de pensamiento;

zukimi: (gritando y molesta) eso suena egoísta...!

David: (tratando de calmar las cosas) chicas.. Por favor.

Yeni: (hablando de frente con la chica) y por qué te importa eso? Eres su amiga nada más.

Zukimi: sé que para él no soy nada, pero yo protejo a mis amigos, así que no dejares que una persona como tú le haga daño.

David:(sorprendido) "zukimi"

zukimi: yo también estaré ahí para protegerte.

Yeni: ((cruzada de brazos)) jajajaja... niña ingrata, no sabemos aún si tomaremos caminos diferentes.

Zukimi: eso jamás pasara.

Yeni: (mirando al chico) ¡no es así! "capitán"

David: (entre la espada y la pare) que..! Yo, no...

zukimi: (molesta) oye!

Yeni: fin de la conversación, "señor "permiso para retirarme.

Zukimi: yo también are lo mismo.

Las chicas voltean y caminan en sentidos opuestos, dejando al chico dudoso y sin explicitaron:

David: chicas! Oigan", no se vallan. Esperen...!

==pensamiento==

-esto me traerá problema-

6:40pm (terraza del local).

El chico después de lo ocurrido, busco un sitio en donde pensar, que mejor sitio asolas que la terraza del local, distraído mirando caer el sol, el horizonte, en su tiempo libre alguien camina asía el, se recuesta a la barandilla de la terraza y mirando también el paisaje dice;

Verónica: que día ¡no!

David: he estado esperando eso todo el día.

Verónica: distraerte?

David: (mirando el paisaje) ver el sol descender me ayuda a pensar mejor.

Verónica: no entiendo, como puedes encontrar la paz en ti, mirando esas cosas.

David: no son ellos, solo tienes que mirar más allá de los problemas y encontraras la paz el ti.

El chico sierra sus ojos y se da un suspiro profundo y verónica le seguía diciendo:

Verónica: y que aremos ahora, "capitán"

El chico sigue mirando al horizonte y luego de unos segundos le dice a verónica:

David: ser un capitán es una responsabilidad muy grande, por eso no perdamos nuestra amistad, solo llámame por mi nombre ¡sí!

La chica mirándolo sierras sus ojos y deja salir una sonrisa inocente y acercándose a él, secar de su oído susurrándole le dice:

Verónica: (susurrando) te digo un secreto, "me gustas como capitán"

El chico queda sorprendido de la situación y la chica policía se aleja de él y mirando el cielo dice:

Verónica: (alejándose del chico) mira! El sol ya cayo, me tengo que ir, me retiro capitán"

La chica se retira y el joven queda sorprendido todavía y vagando en sus pensamientos se decía:

==pensamiento==

-esto no es cierto" será que la señorita verónica siente algo por mí también...?

=======CONTINUARA======


	15. Chapter 15

Huyendo del infierno. Acto #15 "caminos separados"

David: !zukimi¡, CORREE...!

zukimi: si!"

En esta situación los dos chicos se encontraban corriendo por un pasillo de algún local cercano al refugio buscando una salida, tratando de escapar de los monstruos pero, entre terror y llanto ,en esta circunstancia los jóvenes se detienen por un momento. En frente de ellos se encontraba un enorme agujero, parte del suelo se derrumbó gracias al peso asiendo que el paso sea imposible;

David: (molesto y alterado) "maldición"

zukimi: y que aremos ahora?

David: no lo sé, pero hay que buscar una salida.

Zukimi: (asustada) esas cosas ya están aquí, ¡nos tienen acorralados!

El chico desesperado de la situación mira a todas partes y su vista de fija al otro lado del agujero en el suelo, y le dice a la chica tratándola de calmar:

David: tengo una idea pero será algo arriesgado.

Zukimi: (mirando también asía otro lado) que piensas hacer...? no es lo que yo creo ¡verdad!

El chico le agarra la mano y mirándola le dice:

David: si en realidad confías en mí, escucha lo que te diré;

Tenemos que tratar de saltar hacia otro lado si logramos salir te prometo que todo estará bien, ¡sí!

zukimi: (preocupada) pero está muy alto! No lo lograremos..!

David:(conforme) solo confía en mí, todo saldrá bien recuerda "que pase lo que pase siempre de protegeré"

zukimi lo mira a los ojos y mira su sinceridad y luego de una tierna sonrisa le dice:

zukimi: salgamos de aquí juntos, David-san.

David: (apretando su puño) hagámoslo!

El chico luego de esto, estando en el pasillo da unos cuantos pasos atrás y en posición para salir corriendo le dice a la chica;

David: hazte para atrás.

El chico sale corriendo tomando impuso para saltar, queda detenido en cámara lenta en el aire, tocando el borde del agujero finalmente llega al otro lado pero cuando cae al suelo, unas de sus costilla se golpea con unos escombros que se cayeron de la pared, el chico de dolor se levanta del suelo y la joven preocupada del otro lado de dice:

zukimi:(preocupada y asustada) ¿!te encuentras bien¡?

David: (dolorido) n,o te pre,o cu,pes, solo fue un ras,guño..

Pero el chico mira más allá de en donde estaba la chica, mira que de tras de ella se estaban acercando esas cosas y el rápidamente le dice;

David: debes saltar, esa cosas están de tras de ti, date prisa!

Zukimi: pero está muy alto y lejos, tengo miedo...!

David: (alterado) de tras de ti, corre… ¡"Ahora"!

Los zombis se acercaban más a ella, ella mirando de re-ojo a tras grita y rápidamente sale corriendo, en camino, tomando impulso para saltar, salta, quedando en el aire el chico la esperaba del otro lado esperando su mano, sus manos rosaron y dejaron de hacer contacto, desafortunadamente la chica no llego al otro lado, cayendo al suelo sus manos quedaron separadas en macara lenta y el chico grito;

David: (gritando de preocupación) ¡"ZUKIMI"...!

4 horas antes, (bombardeo cancelado).

David: tenemos que seguir buscando más sobrevivientes.

Verónica: él tiene razón, tenemos las armas y los vehículos será más fácil conseguirlos.

Carlos: y por dónde empezamos? ¡Capitán!

David: si bien lo pensamos, tenemos todo lo necesario para formar un equipo de rescate bien equipado pero, si pensamos más allá de todo esto adamas de buscar sobrevivientes tendremos que buscar más alimentos y equipos de primeros auxilios. Estuve conversando con el capitán y el está de acuerdo que mejor será si espesamos a buscar todo esto en un promedio de tiempo de 2 semanas.

Verónica: (pensativa) y así reunir provisiones,

Y que otra cosa hay que hacer..?

David: (dirigiendo a todos) salir de la ciudad.

Todos: "¡escapar...!

Verónica: pero! pero el bombardeo fue cancelado, ya no hay que correr..!

Carlós: es una locura pensarlo, eso suena egoísta.

David: creadme, es la mejor decisión, de todas maneras no ponemos confiarnos de los americanos, ellos son unos zorros debemos salir en cuanto antes, si piensan, ¿qué pasaría si en un 85% de nuestros sobrevivientes tienes habré, nuestro 15% de alimento no respaldara a nuestros sobrevivientes, lo mejor será y aunque suene egoísta, tendremos que buscar más alimentos para llegar al 30% de nuestra capacidad, pero en busca de ellos también tendremos que buscar a los sobrevivientes que podamos, luego tratar de escapar.

Verónica: y por donde espesaremos hoy?

David: tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Max esta mañana, él nos trazara un mapa y nos guiara a los sitios de búsqueda.

Carlos: Max?

En ese momento alguien se acercaba, paso a paso tomando un refresco de cola diciendo;

Max: alguien me llamo..?

David: en realidad eres el indicado para esta situación.

Max: (rascando su cabeza) jeee...!?

2 horas después. (En busca de sobrevivientes).

El equipo de recate se encontraba en búsqueda de lo acordado, la tarde caía poco a poco y las nubes se tornabas a color gris, buscaros en los sitios marcados pero no consiguieron nada, cansados de buscar deciden regresar a el refugio la primera misión fue un fracaso, y ahí estaba el, en el techo de maquina mirando al suelo sentado al lado de la chica, mirando al cielo y el vehículo en marcha le dice a zukimi:

David: la primera parte no es fácil.

Zukimi: ann..?

David: (desanimado) creí que encontrara algo, pero solo es un fracaso.

Zukimi se queda mirándolo y nota su desanimo, pero luego sonríe y le regala algo de su ternura y le arrima a su brazo, abrasándolo ella le dice;

zukimi: no debes de perder el ánimo, para mi hiciste lo mejor, tal vez mañana puedas conseguir algo, cuenta conmigo para darte ánimos ¡si!

El chico queda un poco sorprendido pero a ella la nota muy feliz, desvía su mirada nuevamente al cielo dice;

David: (mirando al cielo) parece que lloverá de nuevo.

Zukimi: eso creo.

Luego la maquina se detiene repentinamente y el mira adelante, nota que una entrada de la urbanización por donde pasaron anteriormente, está colapsada de zombis, verónica le dice que deben tomar otra ruta y deciden tomarla, luego de seguir indicaciones, en el camino el chico se levanta y grita que se detengan, se preguntan qué está pasando, el chico se baja de la máquina, sale corriendo hacia atras y zukimi le pregunta;

zukimi: que intentas hacer?

David: solo dile a verónica que me siga, es importante!

Zukimi: decirle que..!?

David: solo dile...!

zukimi: ¡hi!

El chico corre y cruza en una esquina separándose de los demás, corriendo con prisa por llegar a un sitios se detiene y nota que delante del hay muchos zombis pero, lo que lo trajo hasta ese lugar no fueron los monstruos, más allá de ellos había alguien más, un sobreviviente, una mujer y su hija aterrorizadas de los monstruos pidiendo ayuda, la mujer asustada abraza a su hija para protegerla, esperando se mordidas, un zombi ataca, ya para modelas las dos gritan y repentinamente se escucha un disparo, atravesando la cabeza del monstruo quedan sorprendidas ya que una bala que a lo lejos llega, y alguien más grita;

David: (del otro lado) ¡no se mueva, pronto estaré hay solo traten de mantenerse con vida...! "las rescatare"

El chico cargando su arma, empieza a disparar a los monstruos, abriéndose camino entre ellos traspasando sus cabezas y volando sus sesos, finalmente llega hasta donde estaba la mujer y su hija, el la agarra por los hombros y le dice desesperado y apurado:

David: (alterado) no hay momento para explicaciones, ocúltense de tras de ese auto, ya no tiene por qué tener miedo, ya la caballería está por llegar, déjenos el trabajo sucio a nosotros.

El chico se separa de ellas y vuelve a disparar pero se da vuelta nuevamente y les preguntas:

David: y algo importante ¿alguna de ustedes está infectada?

La madre y su hija aún seguían impactadas de lo que está pasando, y moviendo su cabeza a de lado y lado dicen que no pero asustadas y con cara de impacto.

David: (motivado) "perfecto"

Repentinamente el resto del equipo llega al sitio en donde se encontraba el chico, verónica se detiene frente a un viejo puente, y luego ella se dice:

Verónica: (preguntándose) pero qué?, un sobreviviente..?

Carlós: (cargando su arma) tenemos que ayudarlos!

Zukimi:(preocupada) David...!?

Roberth: (sentado en la torreta de la maquina) entonces que esperamos.

Roberth listo para disparar con la ametralladora de máquina, un grita lo detiene a lo lejos:

David: (gritando) esperen! No disparen con la ametralladora de la maquina!, hay una niña aquí! Esa arma suena muy fuerte, atraerás más de esas cosas...!

Verónica empieza gritarle al chico;

Verónica: y como piensas que llegaremos hasta donde tu estas..!

David: ¡disparen! Derriben estas cosas una por una, sé que puedo contar con ustedes..

De repente, de tras de David se encontraba un monstruo caminado hacia él, sin darse cuenta cada vez se acercaba más, listo para morderlo. El chico voltea y mira que el zombi trata de morderlo y repentinamente la cabeza el monstruo es traspasada por una bala, todos quedan sorprendidos y miran al techo de la máquina y alguien acostado en posición de (franco tirador) con su arma, apuntado al chico dice cargándola:

Roberth: así que, ¿a la vieja escuela? ¡No!

Todo empiezan a disparar a discreción y uno por uno de estas cosas empiezan a caer al suelo con unos agujeros en el cuerpo, una nube de humo de cada explosivo de cada arma se hicieron una sola, ya quedando el último en pie lo derriba Roberth con su arma (RIFLE CALIBRE 48) al mismo tiempo que cae su cartucho expulsado de su arma, cae el ultimo monstruo.

Verónica: (preguntado) ¿¡todos está bien!?...

David: (gritando saliendo de tras de un auto con la mujeres) buen trabajo..!"

Verónica: me alegro que todos estén bien.

De repente alguien sale corriendo, se trataba de zukimi, corre y se dirige al chico y grita;

zukimi: David..!"

La chica llega hasta él y lo abrasa fuertemente y abrazándolo le dice:

zukimi: (asustada y molesta) no vuelvas a hacer eso...?

David: (sonriente) también estoy contento de que estés bien, zukimi.

De repente la chica le da un estirón de mejilla y preocupada con los ojos cerrados le dice;

zukimi: (preocupada) "¡casi me matas de un susto!" no lo vuelvas hacer!¡ "" no lo vuelvas hacer...!".

David: (sorprendido): oye..! zukimi! Eso duele, auch"!

Zukimi: (molesta) baka", baka", baka...!"

Verónica se cruza de brazos y sonriendo con inocencia dice:

Verónica: (sonriente) esos dos.

Carlos: después de todo, están bien? ¿No?

Verónica: (mirando a los jóvenes discutir) si, eso creo.

Luego de todo esto, la mujer y su hija ya estaban siendo atendidas pero, los dos jóvenes se encontraban inspeccionando el lugar, la chica se detiene y mira a través del borde del puente, el chico camina hasta el otro lado del puente y nota que está despejado, se da vuelta le dice a los demás:

David: no hay nadie, está despejado.

El chico estaba hablando y la chica de dirigía el, cuando el pide que carlós avance con el vehículo pesado, verónica desvía su mirada a una señalización con el mensaje:

PUENTE

Peso Max (3 tonelada)

Ella nota que el puente esta algo viejo, de repente los dos neumáticos de la maquina tocan el puente, empieza a temblar y rápidamente verónica le dice a carlós que retroceda, el joven David pide que zukimi corra hasta donde estaba el, la chica corre y el puente empieza a derrumbarse, quedando separados del resto y divididos en una nube de humo verónica grita:

Verónica:(preocupada y gritando) como se encuentran..?

David: (hablando por un radiotransmisor) estamos bien, yo conozco esta zona, nos veremos en el refugio estén atentos cuando lleguemos ¡de acuerdo!

Veronica: que!? Está loco! Podemos rodear el puente..

David: seguramente esas cosas ya llegaron a donde están ustedes, no hay tiempo sigan sin nosotros,

Yo me encargo de llegar a salvo.

Verónica: (mirado a los zombis llegas) te esperaremos, "ya lo oyeron, salgamos de aquí"

El chico corta la conversación y se dirige a la chica y le dice:

David: podemos salir de todo esto juntos, te prometo que todo estará bien

zukimi: pero solo tenemos un arma...!

David: no necesito un arma para protegerte.

La chica lo mira, y con entusiasmo acepta la realidad y le chico agarrando su mano dice:

David: huyamos juntos, zukimi.!

==========CONTINUARA=========


	16. Chapter 16

Huyendo del infierno acto #16 "la confesión".

David: (mirando el cielo) creo que lloverá.

Zukimi: (mirando el cielo también) eso parece.

Luego del incidente del puente se dirigían la refugio, mientras caminaban el tiempo de tornaba a gris, pero en este caso la chica mientras caminaban observaba al chico, distraído la mira y le pregunta;

David: ¿sucede algo?

La chica lo deja de mirar y mira al frente y empieza a reírse. El chico sin saber que seguía preguntando;

David: que te causa risa, tengo un payazo en la cara o qué?

Zukimi: (riendo) jajaja…

David: q pasa...?

Zukimi: eres testarudo.

David: y que con eso.

Zukimi: mira lo que has provocado, eres como un niñito mal criado.

David: si nada de eso hubiera pasado no hubiéramos rescatado a esa mujer y su hija…!

Zukimi: jajaja me ases reír aún más…

David: (molesto) oye cuál es tu problema.

Zukimi: (paralizada) David san…!

La chica se sorprende de escuchar al chico gritar, el queda plasmado de misma manera que la chica. De repente empieza a llover el chico mira a ambos lados y le dice a la chica:

David: tendremos que buscar un lugar mientras pasa la lluvia, ven sígueme.

El chico descubre que un local cerca de ellos estaba vacío, entran y se refugian dentro, ya dentro el chico mira por la ventana del local caer la lluvia pero mientras está observando desde dentro le habla a la chica;

David: no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, esperemos que la lluvia se calme un poco para luego retirarnos.

De repente la chica lo abrasa por la espalda, el chico se sorprende al ver la actitud de zukimi, ella lo abrasaba cada vez Más fuerte y le decía al chico:

Zukimi:(abrasando) no te enfades conmigo, solo era un juego, pensaba que si hacia eso te alegrarías más, lo siento, te prometo que la próxima vez me esforzaré más para acerté sonreír.

El chico se separa de ella y la agarra por sus hombros y le dice:

David: no te preocupes, la culpa es toda mía, no entendí tus intenciones.

Zukimi: (secando sus lágrimas) no estas enfadado conmigo..?

David: (sonriente) jamas me enfadaría contigo.

Luego de todo esto, Los jóvenes estaban sentados en el suelo esperando que la lluvia dejara de caer de repente la chica se levanta del suelo y se para en la ventana tocándola y mientras ella viraba por la ventana y le decía a la chica:

Zukimi: cuando la lluvia cae la tempestad cae junto con ella ¡no!

David: (responde desde el suelo) que quieres decir con eso.

Zukimi: veras, debo ser sincera contigo, quiero que valores mis sentimientos con lo que te diré.

David: zukimi!

Zukimi: cuando llegue a este país vine con un sueño, cuando era pequeña los niños del jardín me molestaban todo el tiempo por mis padres, decían que quedaría huérfana, mis padres se estaban divorciándose para el momento. Veía cada noches las peleas que formaban a mis espaldas, escondida de tras de la puerta de su cuadro escuchaba toda su discusiones, recuerdo que mi padre salía de su cuarto y recuerdo que solo me decía que todo estaba bien. Luego de un tiempo mis padres se divorciaron, yo me avía graduado de la segundaria, pensaba que en ellos no contaría para nada y me aleje muy lejos de ellos, y decidí buscar una beca para este país, afortunadamente salir becada de la segundaria, cuando llegue en este país mi sueño estaba empezando, ya empecé a tener nuevos amigos, conocidos, una vida perfecta. Pero sentía que algo más faltaba para ser perfecta, algo no concordaba con mi sueño, luego llegas tú.

Tú le diste sentido a mi vida, las otras cosas quedaron en el pasado, comprendí que no solo el dinero lo repara todo, desde que te vi la primera vez yo pensé que tú eras mi objetivo, pero tu llegaste solo, como si el destino me dije, "esto era lo que querías, bueno aquí está" por eso te valoro tanto, para mi eres especial

zukimi: (sentándose alado del chico) por eso te pido que por favor, cuides de mí, porque, porque...

Yo te amo,

De repente el chico salta hasta donde estaba la chica abrasándola y diciéndole:

David: pensé que nunca dirías eso.

El chico la mira fijamente a los ojos y le dice:

David: deja de llorar, que no tolero verte llorar, no te preocupes, tus sentimientos están bien guardados conmigo y de ahora en adelante te protegeré, no importa en donde estés porque yo estaré allí, contigo, porque yo también te amo.

Los chicos empiezan acercar sus caras lentamente para besarse pero cuando ya estas por besarse un ruedo los distrae, el chico voltea a ver de dónde viene el ruido, su cuerpo de paraliza al ver que se acercaba a ellos y el chico dice:

David: (paralizado) esas cosas están aquí...!

MINUTOS DESPUES.

David: ¡zukimi, CORREE...!

zukimi: si!"

...

Zukimi: (asustada) esas cosas ya están aquí, ¡nos tienen acorralados!

David: debes saltar, esa cosas están de tras de ti, date prisa!

Zukimi: pero está muy alto y lejos, tengo miedo...!

David: (alterado) de tras de ti, corre"¡ !"Ahora"¡

...

David: (gritando de preocupación)!"ZUKIMI"...¡

resumiendo en capítulos anteriores, la chica resbala el borde del agujero en el piso, el chico al verla caer también se lanza junto con ella abrasándola en el aire, cayendo al suelo el chico se da un buen golpe ya que la chica cayo en sima de él lastimando su espalda,

El chico pierde un poco el conocimiento y escuchaba una voz entre corto que decía;

==¡debemos seguir, levántate! ¡Debes vivir, hazlo por mí!...==

El chico toca el rostro de la chica y tocando suavemente su rostro le dice:

David: (adolorido) te lo dije, te protegeré pase lo que pasa.

zukimi: (llorando) en serio..

David: (secando las lágrimas de la chica) debemos salir de este lugar juntos..

zukimi: (contenta) ¡hi!

Luego de esto, el lugar estaba plagado de zombis, el chico con las pocas fuerzas se levanta de suelo con ayuda de la chica y empiezan a caminar hasta la salida más cerca en su disposición salen del sitio en el que estaban y caminan hacia el refugio. Caminado poco a poco nuevamente empieza a llover pero ese no era el problema, de repente se encontraron en una situación apretada, estaban rodeados de monstruos, el chico sin fuerzas le a la chica que de coloque de tras del mientras el carga su arma:

David: zukimi!, quédate de tras de mí..

zukimi: (preocupada) estas muy mal como para disparar...!

El chico empuña su mano y enseña su pulgar y del dice:

David: (motivado) no te preocupes, todo estará bien...

De repente en chico apunta a los monstruos y ya para disparar repentinamente se desmaya cayendo al suelo, la chica se asusta y trata de despertarlo pero el chico no despertaba, la chica empieza a llorar en su pecho pero algo la distrae, ella mira el arma del chico y secando sus lágrimas la agarra y mirando al chico se acerca a él y de repente lo besa y le dice:

Zukimi: ahora es mi turno de protegerte..

La chica recuerda lo que el chico le dijo de como agarrar un arma, apunta a un zombi y cierra sus ojos y aprieta el gatillo y de un disparo certero en la cabeza, derriba al monstruo, disparando al todo lo que se mueve a su alcance de repente se queda sin municiones, ella se dio cuenta que no todos cayeron, suelta el arma a un lado y se tira al suelo con el chico y lo abraza y le dice:

Zukimi: (abrasando al chico y llorando) si muero, moriré junto a ti.

Esperando a ser mordido por los monstruos, repentinamente suena una bocina que se escucha a lo lejos, se trataba de Verónica y los demás, derrapando en el asfalto aplastando las los zombis bajando del camión y disparando a los zombis, la felicidad de la chica de ver a sus compañeros y le que ya no morirán.

Verónica al verlos en el suelo corre hacías ellos, preguntando si estaban bien le hace una señal a Roberth para que agarrara al chico y montarlo en el camión. Ya dentro del camión, lejos de la tragedia, la chica estaba muy preocupada del chico, agarrando la mano del chico le decía llorando:

Zukimi: (llorando) lo siento, no pude protegerte.. Como lo siento!

Una gota de lágrima de la chica cae en la cara del chico y de repente el chico toca su cara y le dice:

David: (cortando su tristeza) gracias por cuidar de mí y protegerme..

zukimi: ¡David!

El chico se queda dormido Verónica le dice a la chica;

Verónica: créeme, estará bien.

=====CONTINUARA=====


	17. Chapter 17

Huyendo del infierno acto #17 "decisiones extremas"

Congreso de líderes.

Venezuela. 15: 45pm.

En esta situación el presidente de Venezuela estaba teniendo una reunión con los grandes líderes de la fuerzas del país, reportando los daños y las pérdidas de soldados en el campo de batalla contra una infección viral.

Julio villa Ruel, (almirante y jefe de las fuerzas marítimas): señor presidente, en los 5 días que han transcurrido no hemos tenidos reportes de escapes por mar, los puertos están custodiados por soldados venezolanos y americanos, por mar no hemos dificultad.

Francisco López, (almirante y jefe de las fuerzas aéreas): señor, todo está en orden, nuestros pilotos estas vigilando nuestros cielos y el área esta despejadas, les hemos pedido a las líneas aéreas que suspendan su vuelos ya que la zona está en cuarentena y nuestros espacios aérea serán abiertos hasta nuevo aviso, el incidente en el aeropuerto en el Zulia, ya está siendo controlado, eso es todo señor.

Repentinamente alguien que estaba dentro de la conversación, salta de la mesa y grita fuertemente enojado:

Rafael rodríguez, (almirante y jefe de las fuerzas territoriales): (alterado) ¡acaso no se dan cuenta! Esta situación nos llevara a la muerte, este país se está derrumbando,¿ señor quiere saber el informe de daños? E pedido más de 200 soldados tratando de destruir a esas cosas, solo para solo para venir aquí y decir que todo está bien, ¡no lo creo! Señor necesitamos más soldados, o reclutamos o todo estos se va a la mierda, señor! no sierre sus ojos diciendo que todo está bien, seriamente necesitamos ayuda de otro país!

Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver la actitud que tomo este capitán, el presidente lo mira y luego se da un suspiro, luego de unos segundos dice;

El presidente; señores, pueden retirarse, déjenme hablar de la situación con el secretarios del país, luego los llamare para llegar a un acuerdo, pueden salir de la sala.

Los capitanes: si, ¡Señor!

Los capitanes salen de la sala retirándose, luego de unos minutos al presidente se le encontraba mirando desde la ventana de su oficina, un poco pensativo de repente alguien toca su puerta, se trataba de la secretaria con un teléfono en mano diciendo;

La secretaria: señor! Es para usted.

El presidente: quien es..?

La secretaria: es desde la casa blanca.

El presente se sorprende de la situación, la llamada provenía directamente de la casa blanca, agarra el celular y le pide a la secretaria que salga de la sala.

El presidente: (hablando por teléfono) si, comprendo, es una situación apretada.

¡Que usted qué!...

El refugio, 8 horas después del incidente.

David: (acostada en una cama) en dónde estoy? Auushu..! Porque me duele tanto mi espalda, no puedo levantarme.

El chico tratando de levantarse de esa cama se da cuenta que alguien estaba durmiendo en su brazo, se trataba de zukimi que se quedó dormirá junto a el preocupada de sus heridas, el chico al verla dormir se deja salir una sonrisa, trata de tocar su cabeza para sobarla pero se da cuenta que alguien más estaba en la cama, cuando el mira su otro brazo la señorita yeni lo estaba sujetando con sus senos, el al ver estos trata de calmarse y no gritar, el asustado de que zukimi mire lo que está haciendo la enfermera sexy se empieza a despertar, el sin salida la solución era hacerse el dormido, el sierra sus ojos:

David: (pensamiento) que hago! Si zukimi se da cuenta me matara, espera sigues estando dormido, no pasara nada, solo duérmete de nuevo…!

De repente la señorita yeni se levanta y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia en chico y repentinamente y lo besa en la boca, separando sus labios se acerca a los oídos del chico y le dice:

Yeni: (susurrando) sé que estabas fingiendo estar dormido, "buenos días dormilón"

La chica se levante de la cama y acomoda su ropa y camina hacia la entrada, luego se detiene en la puerta y voltea al chico y le guiñe un ojo sonriendo, el chico sí que decir queda paralizado, de repente zukimi empieza a despertar, luego de darse cuenta que el chico estaba despierto salta hasta donde estaba el abrasándolo:

Zukimi: (alegre y motivada) ¡David! Por fin despertaste…"

David: (dolorido) mi espalda, me duele..!

Zukimi: ¡gonnmenasai! Cuanto lo ciento, cuanto me alegra que estés bien.

Nota del escritor: ¡gonnmenasai! Significado; es una manera de decir "lo siento" en japonés…^-^'

David: cuanto tiempo estuve dormido..?

Zukimi: toda la noche... Dormiste muchísimo…

Luego el chico al ver la alegría de la chica le dice:

David: (sonriente) también me alegra que estés bien.

Zukimi: (alegre) jiinn..

Nuevamente la chica salta hasta el chico de alegría y lo abraza, el chico todavía dolorido grita:

David: (dolorido) zukimi! Recuerda que aún me duele la espalda..!

Zukimi: (apenada): ¡gonnmenasai! ¡gonnmenasai! ¡gonnmenasai….!

Parlamento nacional de Venezuela,

(Martes, julio, 2014). 17: 34pm.

Antes de que ocurriera el incidente con los jóvenes en el local infectado de monstruos, otras cosas pasaba mientras ellos peleaban para poder salvarse, en un sitio del país en presidente se preparaba para darle un comunicado a todo el país, periodistas y locutores estaban entusiasmados esperando las palabras de su presidente, el presidente subiendo al estrado diciendo las siguientes palabras;

el presidente de Venezuela: señoras y señores, esta convocatoria es para anunciarles algo importante para nuestro país, el país está pasando una seria situación, fuimos atacados por un arma bioterrorista, nuestras fuerzas nacionales tanto como estadales y municipales se están quedando sin soporte, los invoque a esta reunión para decirles que, las fuerzas estadounidenses nos están ofreciendo su ayuda para exterminar esta plaga y reforzando nuestras fronteras en caso de escape del virus desconocidos, les anuncio que en caso que mi presencia deje de estar, el país quedara a cargo de los estados unidos.

De repente todo el mundo queda asombrado de la situación y empiezan a preguntar porque esta decisión:

El presiente: los estados unidos tienen mejor soporte anti-terrorista, eso solo si mi presencia no está! mi cargo se lo dejare a la casa blanca, señores, es todo por hoy.

El presidente se retira del estrado y los periodistas buscando una respuesta, sin respuestas algunas el presidente mira a todas esas personas dudosas de la situación y solo deja salir de su boca un suspiro.

Horas después. (El refugio). 11: 15am.

zukimi: yo me hare cargo de él..!

yeni: que es la enfermera aquí!

David: chicas..! Por favor dejen de pelear.

zukimi: nunca te dejare que talles su espalda.

yeni: esto lo hará sentir mejor.

David: ¡QUE..!

zukimi: jamás! Es desagradable pensar que ustedes dos estarán juntos en la ducha.

yeni: y como piensas hacerlo , ¿te vendaras los ojos..?

David: chicas, esta situación en vergonzosa..!

zukimi: (sonrojada) si es necesario para mantenerte lejos del! Lo hare.

David: (levantándose de la cama) no,no,no..! Miren yo lo puedo hacer solo. Miren!

De repente la señorita yeni salta hasta él y la agarra por su brazo apretando contra sus pechos y le dice:

yeni: de ninguna manera, estas lesionado, unos masajes de mi parte de harán bien.

zukimi: (molestas) ¡oye..! Que crees que estás haciendo..!

De repente zukimi salta hasta el chico y abraza su rostro contra sus pechos, las dos chicas estaban peleando en sima de la chica pero inesperadamente el chico deja salir un grito;

David: (gritando) ¡YA DETENGANSE LAS DOS!...

Las chicas quedan impactadas de la actitud del chico, de repente la señorita yeni se separa del chico le dice;

yeni: (cruzada de brazos) sé que no llegaremos a nada.

(Señalando al chico) ¡Dejémoslo que él decida!

zukimi: (sorprendida)...?

David: (paralizado) ¡que yo que...!

Minutos después. (La ducha).

zukimi: estas son las reglas:

1- nada de manoseo en sus partes privadas.

2- 0 contacto de cuerpo a cuerpo.

3- nada de manipulación verbal y hacerlo pensar cosas pervertidas.

Y por último.

4- no quitarle las vendas por nada del mundo.

yeni: si! mama...!

zukimi: las aceptas o no?

yeni: (desmotivada) ok...

David: (entre sí) no puedo ver nada solo sé que estoy metido en el baño con dos chica dándome una ducha, ¡completamente desnudas! Valla, cualquiera pensaría que soy el chico más afortunado del mundo, "esto es una sueño pervertido"

Las chicas empiezan a bañar al chico, el nervioso de la situación se comporta cosquillado, sin esperarse al chico algo más se le empieza a levantar, por fortuna sus pertenencias estaban tapadas, yeni nota ese pequeño bulto y dice:

yeni: alguien quiere salir...!

zukimi: (molesta y apenada) no lo mires!

yeni: creo que el chiquillo travieso quiere jugar algo pervertido..!

David: (nervioso) no es lo que parece!

zukimi: (apenada) concéntrate, solo quiero terminar con esto.

yeni: solo quiero tallar a su amiguito.

David: no,no,no! Eso no es necesario.

zukimi: ¡oye! Recuerda lo que dijimos, no rompas las reglas..!

yeni: solo será un poco, será muy rápido...

David: no, espera...!

yeni: aquí vamos...

de repente el chico de levanta del banco del baño asustado de la situación, luego por mala suerte de resbala del suelo y cae en sima de las dos chicas, luego de reponer sus fuerzas dolorido, siente que está cómodo en algo suave, su manos tocaban algo muy suave y cálido, tocando una y otras vez sin saber de qué se trataba, las dos chicas giman de excitación, el chico se sorprende y rápidamente se levanta de donde estaba cómodo, disculpándose de lo sucedido se trata de caminar hacia la puerta:

David: lo siento mucho, las dejo para que se terminen de duchar.

zukimi: no hemos terminando contigo!

David: (apenado) gracias por preocuparse por mí, adiós, jejeje...

yeni: (con la esponja en las manos) no te vallas, ya me está divirtiendo...)

zukimi: a donde crees que vas...?

el chico ya para abrir la puerta para salir, las dos chicas lo jalan por los dos brazos tratando de sentarlo de nuevo pero por mala suerte los tres jóvenes se resbalan y caen al suelo, al chico la venda en su cara se cae viendo a los dos chicas completamente desnudas en sima de él gritando.

David: (con Gino fobia) ¡aaaahhaaaa...¡

========CONTINUARA=========


	18. Chapter 18

Huyendo del infierno acto #18 "en manos inseguras"

En una parte del mundo, el presidente de Venezuela se encontraba en su oficina merando tras la ventana, tomando una copa de güisqui, luego de perderse de sus preocupaciones se sienta en su sofá de oficina a pensar la gravedad de la situación. luego de unos momentos la puerta de la oficina se abre lentamente, el presidente de levanta del sofá asustado, a la habitación entra un hombre extraño con la cara tapada y apuntando al presidente con una pistola con silenciador, de repente el hombre saca de su bolsillo un celular marcando un número, luego se lo lanza al presidente, él lo toma y mira y se da cuenta que es un número desconocido, el hombre insiste que conteste la llamada, el presidente al verse el celular en mano contesta.

Luego de unos segundo queda paralizado por las palabras que vienen del otro lado del teléfono, terminando su llamada, sierra sus ojos y se da un respiro mira al hombre con la pistola en mano y le dice;

El presidente: (afirmando) haga lo que tenga que hacer y no le falle a su nación.

El hombre luego de escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre apunta, el hombre ya para apretar el gatillo le dice unas últimas palabras;

El hombre extraño: (apuntando) lo ciento señor presidente pero negocios son negocios.

Quedando los dos mirándose los ojos fijamente y luego,,,

El refugio. (8:33am).

Verónica: como te siente?

David: mucho mejor diría yo.

Verónica: yeni dice que te has recuperando rá : fue un golpe fuerte, perdiste el conocimiento.

David: valla..! todo esto para salvar algunas vidas.

Zukimi: eres como un súper héroe.

David: si.

Verónica: lo mejor seras que te sigas recuperando.

David: no te preocupes, estaré bien.

De repente alguien interrumpe la conversación tocando la puerta, se trataba de la señorita yeni y las dos mujeres que el rescato.

Yeni: David! Alguien mas vino a visitarte.

La madre y su hija se detienen frente del chico y le agradecen al chico por haberlas salvado;

la madre: gracias por salvarnos, si hubieras llegado yo y mi hija estuviéramos muertas.

La niña: gracias por ayudarnos.

David: (sonriente) eso no es necesario, solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

Luego de esto verónica se queda mirando a la niña y luego mira a David y le dice;

verónica: oye David? La niña se parece a ti, es mas yo diría que eres tu en versión pequeña y mujer.

David:(apenado) oye! no digas esas cosas suena vergonzoso...

verónica:(pensativa) sera tu hermana perdida..?

David: oye!

de repente la niña salta hasta el chico y lo abrasa y le dice;

la niña: (alegre) que bien! tengo un hermano mayor.

Zukimi: es tu hermana pequeña perdida.

David: (alarmado) ¡Que! O_o?

La madre: disculpa, es que es hija única.

Verónica: si!, definitivamente es tu hermana perdida.

La niña: (mirando al chico a la cara) no quieres ser mi hermano mayor..?

el chico mirando a la niña, deja salir un aliento y dice:

David: (tocando la cabeza de la niña) que les parece, tengo una hermanita.

La niña de alegría salta hasta el chico y lo abrasa fuertemente haciendo que lo lastimara aun mas su espalda, el chico dolorido grita y rápidamente se separa de el y se disculpa;

la niña: (nerviosa) lo ciento mucho ooni chan! no era mi intensión, lo ciento mucho..!

el chico nuevamente soba su cabeza y le dice;

David: tendré que acostumbrarme a esto ¡no!

La niña: (feliz) Si!

Todos el la habitación estaban sonriente y pasan un buen rato después de todo.

El refugio (10:23am).

El chico luego de pasar un buen rato en las primeras horas de la mañana, decide seguir descansando, luego de un buen descanso se despierta pero cuando se esta parando de la cama alguien mas lo miraba dormir, se trataban "cherry" la hermana menor del chico.

David:(dormido aun) cuanto tiempo dormir..?

Cherry: (recostada a la cama) lo suficiente como para verte dormir.

David: (tocando su cabeza) ya veo.

Cherry: oye hermano mayor, debo decirte algo.

David: (parándose de la cama) de que se trata?

Cherry: te ver bien cuando duermes.

David: (tocando la cabeza de la niña) valla que tienen razón,de verdad te apreses a mi, eres sincera pero de todas formas gracias.

De repente la niña le dice algo más;

Cherry: ooni chan, hay algo más que quiero decirte.

David: (acomodando su ropa) que pasa ahora?

Chery: creo que el hombre mando te estaba buscando.

David: ¡el capitán!

Cherry: (tomando la mano del chico) creo que es algo importante.

David: salgamos de caqui.

Cherry: ¡claro!

Oficina del capitán, (11:45am)

Verónica: pasa algo capitán..?

Carlós: seguramente una nueva misión.

Roberth: (cruzado de brazos) nos dirán que nos abandonaran.

David: no digas eso.

El capitán: algo mucho peor que eso, Max! muéstraselos.

Max: sí señor.

Max buscando en las computadoras y les muestra la última grabación por televisión, y les dice;

Max: chicos..? miren estos.

La grabación, (9:17am).

La noticia: ultimas noticias, no informan que el canciller de la república quiere dar un mensaje muy importante para la nación, asegura que todas las televisoras, señales radiales junto a las redes sociales tienen que escuchar este comunicado, esperen! nos informan que ya lo están transmitiendo;

el canciller de Venezuela: espero que toda Venezuela este escuchando este mensaje, el país pasa por una situación de ataque terrorista, nos informan que es un arma vio terrorista, el informe de daños a la nación sube el cantidades mayores, el en día de hoy un día muy triste ya que la vos de mando de este país ha cesado, nuestro presidente ha muerto, conseguimos su cadáver esta mañana en su oficina, los investigadores dicen que se asesinó a si mismo ya que consiguieron un arma en sus manos, las últimas palabras que dejo fueron "si algo me llegara a pasar, mi mando se lo dejare a el gobierno de los estados unidos" así que, esperemos que esta nación no caiga en manos inseguras y que dios sea el único guía en nuestras vidas, eso todo por hoy.

Reportera: No se despeguen, seguiremos transmitiendo para mantenerlo informado, sigan con nosotros el en noticiero.

Luego de escuchar todo esto, en la oficina todos quedan paralizados de la situación de repente alguien rompe el silencio de todos golpeando la mesa y gritando;

David: (enfadado y gritando) ¡maldita sea...!

Verónica: (calmando al chico) Cálmate! No debes alterarte tanto, te puede caer mal!

Carlós: (preguntándose) a que quieren llegar con todo esto?

David: (molesto) no lo se! pero no es nada buen...

El capitán: (dirigiendo a todos) prepárense, tenemos que salir de este lugar cuanto antes.

Todos: Si Señor..!

Pero repentinamente alguien se rebela y dice enfurecido:

David: (molesto y alterado) nadie va a ninguna parte...

===========CONTINUARA==========


	19. Chapter 19

Huyendo de infierno acto #19 "cuatro paredes de desesperación"

En el capítulo anterior...

David: nadie ira a ninguna parte..!

zukimi al ver el comportamiento del chico se acerca a el, agarra la mano del chico y le dice;

zukimi: (preocupada) detente! No vayas a decir una tontería...!

carlos:(cruzado de brazos) son momentos de estrés, no lo culpo.

Roberth: valla... a quien le interesa que el presidente allá muerto, deben de alegrase! la tiranía presidencial termino.

Veronica: (mirando al chico) ¡David! Es mejor retirarnos, si no nos vamos ahora no sobreviviremos...!

El capitán: ¡silencio! Dejen que el chico hable.

David: señor! Disculpe mi comportamiento pero tengo que decir algo que me lo e guardado todo este tiempo.

Señor! Podemos seguir salvando a personas, allá afuera necesitan de nuestra ayuda, personas que quizás no tengan salida, para eso estamos nosotros, "para salvar vidas" no seremos súper héroes pero se que tenemos la fuerza para hacerlo, capitán! Yo quiero salvar personas en peligro, no quiero que pacen lo que yo pase, si la señorita verónica y carlós no hubieran llegado a donde yo estaba tal vez, estuviese muerto! yo quiero que esas personas sientan que están siendo protegidas, "que no están solos".

De repente el chico aprieta su puño y sierra sus ojos por unos segundo y luego mirando al capitán le dice;

David: que pueden contar con nosotros.

El capitán parándose de su silla se camina a la ventana y le dice al chico que lo acompañe a mirar afuera, luego de llegar le dice;

El capitán: dime chico? ¿Que ves allá afuera..?

David: personas muertas.

El capitán: personas que quisieron salvar su vida y mira como terminaron.

David: "muertas"

El capitán: pero, si nosotros tal vez queramos hacer lo mismo, puede que también

Terminemos como ellos. Veras, si nosotros tratamos de escapar de este nuevo gobierno con este tipo de armamento, es ilegal, no quitarían lo que tanto hemos logrado, quedaríamos el sus manos pero si tratamos de evadirlos

Sobreviviremos a ellos y a los otros! es mejor que huyamos lejos de los problemas, tal vez a las montañas en zonas altas, créeme chico! Es mejor tomar la iniciativa y salir cuanto antes de este sitio, ¿qué pasaría si esas cosas saben que estamos aquí..?

David:(sorprendido) ¡moriríamos!

El capitán: (mirando a la ventana) esas cosas se propagan cada ves mas y mas, luego no saldríamos con vida.

El chico al escuchar las palabras de su capitán se retira del sitio y sale de las habitación azotando la puerta molesto, zukimi para calmar al chico de dice;

zukimi: ¡David! Espera un momento...!

Carlos: bueno, esta cesión acabo.

Verónica: ese chico..! Solo es un inmaduro, no entiende la situación.

De repente zukimi se detiene en frente del capitán y le dice;

zukimi: (posición de disculpa) perdónelo!, él no está acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos, no le moleste con él.

El capitán al ver a la chica solo deja salir una sonoriza y le dice;

El capitán: (sonriente) Ve y habla con él, sé que es una situación apretada pero sé que entenderá.

Zukimi: ¡hi!

Horas después. Terraza del local, (3:55pm).

Apartado de los problemas, el chico se encontraba en la terraza del local, su lugar marcado como su favorito, miraba desde arriba a las personas que estaban ayudando a montar las cosas en los vehículos.

Desde abajo: oye!? Cuidado con eso.

-esta pesado.

-deja de quejarte y date prisa pronto saldremos de ese agujero de cucarachas.

-tienes razón.

-oigan! Supieron que los capitanes tuvieron una discusión?

-¿cómo te enterarte de eso?

-fuentes confiables.

-ya dejen de perder el tiempo y dense prisa.

-CUIDADO!

-no hagan ruido o esas cosas nos oirán...!

-entendido.

El chico sin escuchar su conversación los observaba desde arriba pero, de repente alguien lo distrae, se trataba de zukimi que estaba recostada al marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos diciéndole al chico;

zukimi; así que, este sitio se volvió tu lugar favorito?

David: (recostado a la baranda de la terraza) ¿cómo estas segura de eso?

De repente la chica se acerca a él y tomando sus manos se entrelaza a él, haciendo que él la abrazara mirando el paisaje, ella le seguía diciendo;

zukimi: (abrazada) te conozco lo sufriente como para saberlo.

David: (abrasándola) así que me conoces? Dime! ¿qué estoy pensando ahora..?

La chica al escuchar la pregunta del chico calla por unos segundos y luego le dice;

zukimi: en ser un súper héroe y salvar a muchas personas, en exterminar todas esa cosas y hacer un mundo mejor.

David: sí que me conoces bien ¡eh..!

zukimi: oye? Sobre lo de hace un rato..?

David: estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Zukimi: ¡enserio!

David: no puedo tapar el sol con un solo dedo.

Zukimi: (alegre) eso suena mejor, ahora estoy más tranquila.

De repente el calla y la chica se preocupa y le dice:

zukimi: pasa algo?

David: zukimi, dime algo.

¿Qué arias si yo me convirtiera en uno de ellos?

La chica se voltea y le dice golpeando la frente del chico con su dedo y le dice;

zukimi: tonto.!

David: oye! Eso me dolió.

Zukimi: sé que eso nunca pasara, tú eres una persona fuerte e inteligente pero, sentí miedo porque casi te pierdo, bajo la lluvia y no quiero pensar que eso pasara porque yo también estaré allí para protegerte.

El chico sierra los labios de la chica y luego besa su frente cariñosamente, luego los dos se quedan fijamente mirando sus ojos y se empiezan a acercar sus labios pero cuando la están por besarse, cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo, algo los detiene, a unos personas que estaban ayudando a subir las cosas se les caen unas cosas al suelo producido mucho ruido, todo queda en cámara lenta, cuando de repente ya era demasiado tarde, los zombis se dieron cuenta que estaban allí, llenando la entrada de esas cosas, forzando la entrada para entrar, el chico queda paralizado de lo que estaba pasando, dando algunos paso asía atrás se decía;

David: (paralizado y asustado) no puedo ser... es demasiado tarde! ya están aquí, nos notaron...!

zukimi: (preocupada) David! mírame,. Tenemos que irnos ahora, ¡vamos!

En cuestión de segundos la entrada está plagada de zombis pero el chico paralizado se seguía diciendo;

David: esto no está pasando ahora, ¡tenemos que huir de este infierno...!

zukimi: (preocupada y jalando al chico por su brazo) tenemos que irnos, ¡ya!

==========CONTINUARA==========


	20. Chapter 20

Huyendo del infierno acto final #20 "la nueva era"

En el capítulo anterior, en una parte del local se encontraba el capitán y Max tasando y calculando la salida para poder salir de ese lugar pero cuando ya todo estaba arreglado para salir el lugar alguien entra a la oficina repentinamente desesperado;

El hombre a cargo de embarcar las cosas; (desesperado y asustado) ¡SEÑOR! esas cosas ya saben que estamos aquí..!

Max: (sorprendido) ¿!QUE!?..

El capitán a escuchar la mala noticia, se cruza de brazos y deja salir un aliento y luego dice;

El capitán: así que ya es hora? Tarde o temprano esas cosas sabrían que estábamos aquí.

Max: pero señor!

Pero mientras ellos hablaban alguien más corta la conversación, se trataba de David que azotando la puerta dice;

David: (acelerado) señor! Es hora de,

El capitán: de irnos? Ve y diles a los demás que es hora de marcharnos, pronto estaremos lejos de los problemas.

Minutos después. (4:23pm)

En segundos la entrada estaba plagada de zombi, tratando de entrar y comérselos a todos con ansias, una niña se asusta y se aferrar a su madre, la madre al ver a su hija asustada le dice que todo está bien, que están en buenas manos pero mientras las personas abordaban las naves, alguien los observaba de lejos, el capitán al ver todas esas personas montándose a los vehículos alguien más lo acompañaba a ver el perímetro, se trataba de verónica;

Verónica: vale la pena ver todas esas vidas salvadas no señor?

El capitán: (mirando al frente) tantas personas confían en nosotros.

Verónica: se sienten estar seguros con nosotros.

El capitán: donde crees que estaríamos si nada de esto hubiera pasado?

Verónica: (mirando a David) señor, si el no hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas, estaríamos muertos y a pesar que vidas se perdieron, sacrificando para salvar mas vida, a su lado me siento segura.

El capitán: (mirando al chico) debo admitirlo, el chico es muy bueno.

Verónica: señor! Le puedo decir algo?

El capitán: que sucede?

Verónica: hay algo en ese chico que se compara a usted, no se que sea pero hay algo.

El capitán al escuchar las palabras de verónica le dice;

El capitán: ve y dile a los demás que se den prisa.

Verónica: (sonrientes) claro señor!

Pero mientras ellos hablaban algo ocurre, repentinamente la electricidad se va, quedando todos dudosos, pero luego carlós grita desde la entrada al capitán y le dice;

Carlós: (gritando) señor! El sistema de cierre del local funciona con electricidad, no creo que la entrada pueda soportar tanto..!

David: los seguros fueron retirados esas cosas son demasiadas, entraran con facilidad!

Entre tanta tensión, mirándose las caras de nervios, el capitán dándoles a todos un grito de aliento a todos dice;

El capitán; tenemos que salir cuanto antes de este lugar, este es el plan, esperaremos que esas cosas entren! Luego Roberth y David se encargaran de las torretas para abrirnos paso para poder salir entre esas cosas, lo importante es salir con vida.

¡Salgamos de este lugar!

(hablando con verónica) verónica subamos a los autos.

Preparados para el impacto, las personas dentro de los autos asustadas de la situación y las torretas de las maquinas cargadas, los monstruos finalmente entran plagando la entrada y difícil de salir, a la señal del capitán empiezan a disparar a los cuerpos sin vida traspasando sus cuerpos con cada bala.

Al ver demasiado zombis, Roberth se dirige al chico y le dice entre tanta desesperación;

Roberth: oye chico! Crees que salgamos con vida!?

David: (cargando su arma) eso y mucho más.

Roberth al ver que el chico dejo de usar la torreta de la maquina le pregunta.

Roberth: que estas asiendo? Porque no disparas con un arma más grande..?

David: (levantándose de la máquina y bajando de ella) distráelos! Tengo un plan?

Roberth: están loco!

David: solo confía en mi..!

Roberth: no se a que quieras llegar con todo esto pero cuanta conmigo.

David: (corriendo hacia la entrada) gracias..!

el capitán: (vía radio) que sucede?

Roberth: señor! Cambio de planes?

El capotan: ¡¿Que!?

Roberth: (gritándole al chico) !chico! Sí que estás loco¡.

El chico corre a la entrada y se detiene en el suelo sacando de un morar explosivos coloca uno cerca de la entrada para usar como despeje, pero cuando ya todo está listo para terminar un monstruo lo trata de morder, forcejeando por su vida se escucha un dispara, de repente alguien sale del vehículo, se trataba del capitán con rifle derrumbando al zombi que estaba atacando al chico rompiendo su cráneo de un disparo, el chico luego se levanta del suelo y corre nuevamente a la máquina.

El chico apuntando al explosivo dispara haciendo que esas cosas volaran por los aires, teniendo una sola oportunidad para salir el capitán dice:

El capitán: ¡verónica! aplasta todos esas cabezas!

Verónica: si señor!

Los vehículos empiezan a moverse saliendo forzadamente del lugar golpeando con las maquinas los cuerpos sin vidas, luego de escapar del lugar donde todo era una guerra de supervivencia, solo queda el silencio luego de la masacre, informando que todo estaba bien, ya lejos de los problemas, lejos de la desesperación de cuatro paredes sin respuestas algunas, llegan al lugar acordado, bajando de los vehículos, preparados para cualquier cosa, se sorprenden al encontrarse algo totalmente extraño;

Verónica: ¿esto está muy tranquilo por aquí?

David: pensé que estas cosas estarían aquí.

El capitán: no bajen la guardia, esas cosas pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

Roberth: (estirándose) mucho mejor si esas cosas no estás aquí, es menos trabajo.

Max: señor, ahí está el viejo ferri..!

el capitán: carlós, verónica! Aborden el barco es hora de zarpar.

Momentos después, ya todos se encontraban en el barco, la maquina enciende separándose del muelle, dejando todo atrás, lejos de los problemas, pero lejos de las preocupaciones, alguien echa un último vistazo a la ciudad, se trataba de David virando con melancolía la tierra que lo vio crecer pero mientras mira el paisaje junto con su atardecer favorito alguien más decide acompañarlo, zukimi abrazándolo le dice;

zukimi: (contenta) lo logramos!

David:(mirando al frente) aún no hemos terminado.

Zukimi: (optimista) no seas pesimista, salimos de ese lugar!

David: muchas cosas nos aguardan en este nuevo mundo.

Zukimi: (aferrada al chico) mi único mundo está contigo.

David: (sonriente) me alego de que tú también pertenezcas a mi mundo.

De repente alguien más, solo de paso se anexa a la conversación;

El capitán: chico! Buen trabajo, lo de hace un rato eso no lo aria cualquiera.

David: no es nada señor, yo solo hice lo que tenía a mi alcance.

El capitán: ya todo acabo, descansen.

David: sí señor.

Luego de unos momentos la tarde pasó a la noche y los dos jóvenes estaban viendo el puente, veían a todas esas personas desesperadas por escapar, el chico al escuchar los gritos se entristece aún más. zukimi al ver David triste lo abraza y le dice;

zukimi: (abrazada del chico) no te deprimas, hiciste lo correcto, si miras de otra forma todavía hay tiempo para salvar a personas que lo necesitan, presiento que llegara el día de volver a rescatar a más personas.

David:(feliz) zukimi! Gracias por siempre estar hay para apoyarme.

Zukimi: siempre estaré contigo, veras, cuando era pequeña mi mama me contaba una leyenda, para mi es especial, dice: que toda persona tiene un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique, ese hilo está amarrado a la persona que estarás esperando toda tu vida, esa persona puede estar del otro lado del mundo pero el hilo rojo lo acompaña a todas partes, es un lazo profundo que une a dos personas fuertemente a amarse.

La chica se voltea y mira al chico a los ojos y hablándole a sus labios le dice;

zukimi: (romántica) Por eso yo estoy contigo, tu eres mi hilo rojo.

El chico toca el rostro de la chica y le dice;

David: (apartando el cabello de la mirada de la chica) gracias por ser mi hilo rojo.

Después de tantos intentos, finalmente en un momento tan romántico los jóvenes se besan apasionadamente en un lindo ocaso, luego de separarse el chico mira a la chica y nota que ella está llorando;

David: (preocupado) zukimi! Pasa algo..!

zukimi: (llorando de felicidad) estoy muy feliz, feliz...!

David: (dudoso) are, nandaiyou?

Zukimi: (súper feliz) "hablaste japonés.." David san !taizuki taiyou...!

la chica salta hasta él y lo abraza con fuerza haciendo un buen ambiente para todos, la vida les avía dado otra oportunidad para seguir viviendo, tener que aprender a vivir este nuevo mundo, un mundo donde una vida dependen de muchas vidas, un mundo donde las decisiones no deben pensarse dos beses, solo actuar y sobrevivir.

Pero cuando los problemas estaban lejos de ello algo les dio la bienvenida a ese mundo;

David: (mirando al cielo) que es eso..?

zukimi: parecen avienes.

David: son demasiados rápidos para ser aviones comerciales.

De repente unos de los aviones da vuelta y se dirige al puente, el piloto dentro de la cabina de mando del avión pulsa un botón asiendo que un misil destruyera una parte del puente, cayendo el puente otro avión del lado contrario lanza otro misil derrumbando el puente por completo, David, zukimi y el resto quedan paralizados de la situación.

David: (gritando) que diablos está pasando.

Roberth: eso es principio del fin.

La vida se vive de sorpresa, cuando menos los esperas cuando menos lo piensas, algo ocurre.

======LA NUEVA ERA A LLEGADO=====

FIN .


End file.
